The Sealed Well: A Fudeal FairyTale
by UsagiChan1001
Summary: After Kagome returns to the fudeal era she finds herself in a new life, inlove with the boy she's always wanted to be with, starting  a new life, and even finding herself having her own family... a fudeal fairytale...
1. Preface A Fudeal Fairytale

**A/N: **_This is after the Final Act when Kagome returns to the Fudeal Era its her life and what happens in it. ^.^. This is the ending of the Final Act but the reason for it is there is a purpose, its a foreshadowing of what's to come... the rest of the story unfolds after what happens when Kagome returns to the Fudeal Era. _

_Thanks_

_

* * *

_

**The Sealed Well: InuYasha a Feudal Fairytale**

_It has been three years since I last saw InuYasha, Sango, Miroko and Shippou. I miss them, the well had sealed after we defeated Naraku. There's no way for me to return. _

_I miss you InuYasha, I want to be with you. I'd come down here to the well almost every day, and stare down it for hours. Nothing! I've even tried to enter the well so many times. Still nothing!_

_When will I return to that world? When will I be able to see him again? I sighed deeply, and went back to the house to dress for my high school graduation. It was the last day of my school life, next... step college. Although I don't want to go to college, I still have too, I guess since I'm stuck in my time. _

_I had a high school diploma in my hand, sunny, clear day great friends with me, mother, Sota and Grandpa by my side... and yet, I wasn't all complete. I wasn't happy, I'd find myself gazing at the sky, dazed in some sort of dream, maybe a feudal fairytale. _

_Sometimes I wonder if this was all just a big dream, if any of it was even real. I mean, sure... who wouldn't want to live in the feudal era with a boyfriend like InuYasha by your side? Me obviously, I was here and he was there... separated by fate or so I thought. _

_I don't know what had gotten into me, I had become weary, hopeless, I was beginning to give up all hope on the well ever reopening, one day I went back to the well one last time. _

"_InuYasha..." I said looking down the well, "I want to be with you!" I whispered again, tears strummed down my cheeks. I felt air blow through the well, "What?" I whispered, seeing sky at the other end. _

_Mother had come to my side, she was worried about me, she too felt my pain and suffering... she put a hand to my shoulder and smiled her warm caring smile. "Its fine dear," she said to me... I hugged her, and told her one day I'd return to see her. _

_It was then; I took a leap into the well. InuYasha was waiting for me on the other side, my heart jumped; it started beating so fast when his hand extended out for mine. _

"_What took you so long," he retorted wrapping his arms around me. His eyes looked at me like they hadn't seen me in years; technically it was three years passed... _

_And now, I live day by day with InuYasha always by his side... towards tomorrow. _


	2. Towards Tomorrow

**A/N: **Dun Dun Dun... the first chapter... ta da. Please don't be mad cause it took me forever to put it up. I'm a college student with a freaky heavy schedule and it makes me mad (MAD ANGRY FACE). BE ADVISED, this is after Kagome returns to the Fudeal Era after three years. SO DON'T END UP WRITTING STUPID MESSAGES TO ME.. I'll just cry *sniffs sniffs* I just wanna be freinds with the world is that so wrong? Aiighty I want reviews.. asap :D.

* * *

**Towards Tomorrow**

"InuYasha," I asked, as we walked together back to Keade's home. "Yeah?" he replied, looking at me from the corner of his eye. I smiled and grabbed his arm with mine, "Do you think we could go visit Sango and Miroko today?" I asked again, shifting my eyes up towards him. "Why not," he added, since I had returned to the Feudal times, InuYasha's been different. He's changed, become calmer, gentler, and much more romantic.

"Thank you," I smiled and reached up onto my toes and kissed his cheek. He blushed, and didn't say a word. "What was with you today, you even called Sesshomaru big brother that was rather disturbing Kagome," he taunted giving me a glare. I smiled and was just about to open my mouth and tell him to "sit" when Kirara came running up to me, and jumped into my arms.

"Kirara, how are you?" I cooed, stroking her mane. She mewed and curled up in my arms. "Lady Kagome," Rin said running out of Sango's home towards me. I smiled and waved at her, "Hello Rin, how are you today?" I asked, she smiled a big smile and pulled me by the hand. She pulled me into Sango and Miroko's small home; they were gathered in the middle of the room playing with their three children.

"Kagome," Miroko smiled, and waved awkwardly with one hand, I giggled and sat down next to Sango. One of their twins Haku ran to my lap, "Lady Kagome..." she shouted throwing her hands into the air. "You sure have grown Haku," I told her tickling her.

It's been almost a week since I've returned to this time; it felt much longer, despite the fact that I've been travelling through the well since who knows how long. I still felt as if it's been forever since I'd been here, I missed everyone. Sango, Miroko, even Shippou... it was great to have everyone gather day after day, and just enjoy the time we spend together.

InuYasha on the other hand, he'll probably never change, he was still harassing poor Shippou, as usual... he cowered behind Miroko teasing InuYasha about stupid things. I didn't really pay attention to what they were fighting about, but knowing them it was something rather stupid and remotely childish.

"Hey Kagome," Shippou snickered, and slide over towards me. He sat close so InuYasha wouldn't hit him, "Hey Shippou what's up?" I asked, placing Haku on the floor. Haku ran off towards her sister Kira.

"So, what you going to do now Kagome since you've come back and all..." I wasn't sure what Shippou was getting at but I didn't like which way this conversation was heading. "Why do you ask Shippou?" I questioned giving him a very peculiar look. Sango laughed quietly, and looked over at me.

InuYasha growled under his breath, I could tell he was agitated by Shippou's question; either that or it was something else that I was totally missing. "Well Kagome, I think what Shippou was wondering, is you finally going to settle down and maybe start a family of your own..." she straight out said it. I knew that was where this conversation was heading, I glared at Shippou. He smiled his innocent smile and slid away towards the twins.

Miroko chuckled under his breath and looked over at InuYasha. "What's your problem monk? I may be together with Kagome, but I defiantly am not ready to have monsters running around yet..." He made a disgusted face and turned away, lying down on his side.

I sighed deeply. Great he didn't want to start a family; this wasn't what I was hoping for. Sure I mean I'd love to have a few children of my own, which would be great, clearly not as many as Miroko would like, but I would like at least two or three. I glared at him then turned away.

I sighed again, and said nothing. Sango seemed perturbed by my distress; she nudged an arm to mine and nodded towards the door. She placed the bowl of food she was feeding to the baby on the floor in front of Miroko and stood up.

"I'm going for a little walk with Kagome..." she said, I stood up as well. "Alright, be careful..." Miroko said. InuYasha's ears twitched and he looked over at us. I think he too noticed I wasn't too happy with the entire conversation which had taken place. I wasn't actually, I was rather disappointed.

Sango and I walked out of the house, and down the path that lead towards the river. "What's wrong Kagome, I hope we didn't offend you with our words..." Sango stated, placing a hand to my shoulder. I smiled warmly at her and shook my head, "Mmm mm, it's nothing to do with that Sango. It's the fact that InuYasha was never thinking about starting a family with me..." I sighed again and looked at the ground. Sango stopped at the river and sat down kicking off her shoes. I sat down next to her as well, and looked out at the glistening water.

It's been so calm and peaceful since Naraku was destroyed, we've had the occasional demon here and there, but nothing too major, and it was nice to have a break. "You know Kagome, when you left InuYasha weren't the same. He would stare to the distance a lot, he was always depressed... and he mostly lonely," Sango's voice hurt me somehow. I too was depressed and lonely; this made me feel even worse. Thanks a lot Sango.

"But, he never lost hope that you would return to him... and you did, this only proves he really does love you Kagome." She said smiling. She touched a hand to the water.

"I just feel I'm taking the place of Kikyo with him... it feels like I'm her replacement, nothing more. I mean I know he really loved Kikyo, and she never returned his feelings, even though she may have said she loved him. I still felt as if it was an empty type of love between them... I just don't want to feel that way..." I choked on my words.

"Have you talked to InuYasha about this Kagome?" She asked, and ran her wet hands through her hair. "No, I haven't. You know InuYasha; if I even mention Kikyo he gets all huffy and all upset over it... so I never really bothered." I told her, lifting my knees. I wrapped my arms around my legs and pressed my chin into my knees. "I think InuYasha will listen... he's afraid of losing you again, he's changed Kagome. Trust me on this we've been with him for these past three years. We know!" She said. She stood up and dusted off her clothes.

"I'm going to head back... coming Kagome?" she asked smiling at me. "I'd like to stay Sango if you don't mind; I need some time to think." I told her. She touched a hand to my shoulder and nodded, walking back towards her home.

I sighed and stared at the water. _InuYasha, I really wish I could tell you how I feel right now... but I know you won't return my feelings._


	3. The Promise

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, OMG! This took forever to write, balancing a stupid long freaking essay paper of 1,200 words is hard compared to this. Why can't I write about InuYasha in my Essay man that would be so freakin easy. (Essay+InuYasha+done=A++) Yeah only in my dreams! ~.~ *cries* Anyway here it is. Please read it, please comment it, please review it, please do something with it... gawd people... *bed time* k nap now!

**

* * *

**

**The Promise**

"Kagome," InuYasha's voice startled me. I looked up at him. He came to my side and sat down. "Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern. "Sorry InuYasha, I'm okay... just needed to think," I whispered and leaned in against him. He wrapped an arm around me and held me close to his body.

"Do you want to start a family Kagome?" he asked, pressing his head against mine. I was rather shocked he actually asked me this, I wasn't sure if I should go ahead and tell him that I was feeling rather empty around him, and that I felt as if I was just a replacement to Kikyo. Maybe now's not a good time.

"No not really," I lied. Yes clearly this wasn't a good lie but I had to say something, I didn't want to force him to finally settle down, either way it was his choice.

"Don't lie to me Kagome..." he taunted. He sat up straight and looked at me. "It's not that I don't want to start a family of my own Kagome. It's just... well I don't know if I'd be a good father..." What exactly did he mean, does he mean father material? I'm sure he'll do just fine. "I'm sure you'll do just fine InuYasha..." I smiled and looked up at him. He sighed deeply and moved his arm from around me.

"I don't think I'm ready for it... now's not the time," he said this under his breath, he sounded as if he was mumbling, which bothered me. "I'm not forcing you to do anything InuYasha, you can be such a jerk sometimes..." I huffed and crossed my arms; I don't know what I was getting work up for. Clearly, he wasn't ready Kagome... so lay off the topic. InuYasha grabbed my hand and pulled me around to face him. "Kagome, give me some time okay... I'm not ready right now, but I promise you we will have some kids of our own... " he cooed, staring me straight in the eyes. I nodded. "I'm sorry I blew up at you like that..." I said, touching my hand in his.

"I'm not mad Kagome... but talk to me next time, okay!" he continued, he leaned in and kissed me softly. I blushed, and pulled away. How embarrassing we were outside... this was clearly not the place InuYasha.

"What?" InuYasha hissed. "Nothing nothing..." I replied waving my arms in the air. He hissed, and glared at me. "Teh, whatever..." he said and stood up. I jumped to my feet quickly and followed him, as he paced quickly back to the village.

Night had fallen quickly, InuYasha and I stayed with Kaede in her small cozy home. Rin had stayed with her as well. Kohaku had visited Sango and Miroko every so often; he'd take Kirara with him whenever he left the village. They both would travel from village to village teaching people the art of demon slaying. Sango was never more proud of Kohaku.

Kaede wasn't as youthful as she was in her days, she become very ill with sickness. She would stay indoors a lot, and was too weak to go about her daily duties. I filled in for her of course. I trained hard with Jiniji and with Kaede to become a priestess. I wanted to prove I could take over the duties of being the priestess of the village.

Kaede said that when she passes on to the otherworld she wanted InuYasha and me to take care of her home and the shrine. I accepted her request and so did InuYasha, it would be our home, and Rin could stay with us as well. She offered to stay with Sango and Miroko.

It was her choice after all whatever she decided; Sesshomaru had insured she stay in the village to learn to live a normal life. When she was old enough she could later on decide what she wanted to do with her life, what path she wanted to take. He bestowed her to Kohaku. Sesshomaru had chosen Kohaku to be with Rin, which was so adorably cute.

That night I didn't sleep, I don't know why but my mind was wondering. For some reason I was uncomfortable I shifted and turned under the sheets. InuYasha hadn't slept either, he watched me the whole night. I sat up trying not to wake Rin or Kaede, and looked outside; I sighed and quietly slid out the door. I sat in front of the door, InuYasha came out behind me.

"You okay?" he asked sitting down next to me. No I wasn't okay, just thinking about what Sango and I had talked about today bothered me... it didn't leave my mind. I kept seeing myself as Kikyo as a replacement after her death. Was I nothing more than just a carbon copy of the late priestess and my role in life was to fulfill hers?

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked again, I turned my face and buried my face into my knees. "Go away!" I told him. He placed his arm around me and pulled me close to him. "Kagome, what's wrong you've been uptight the whole day was it something I said?" he asked again his voice almost a whisper.

"No InuYasha, it's everything..." I taunted pulling his arm from around my shoulders. He looked at me shocked, and didn't say anything. "InuYasha... am I a replacement for Kikyo... do you see me as Kikyo?" I blurted out, tears filled my eyes. His eyes widened, and then narrowed.

"How dare you say something like that to me? A replacement of Kikyo never says that Kagome... I would never use you. I would never consider you a replacement of Kikyo." He looked at me and grabbed my hands. I could tell I hurt him with my words.

"Kagome, your special to me you've changed my life..." He pulled me closer to him. "Your mine now, that's how it's going to be. You came back, I'm glad you did... I would never want anyone else!" he whispered pulling me into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him.

He made me feel reassured, I did feel better... I was glad he actually thought of me as his girlfriend, I was glad I wasn't just a replacement. I closed my eyes and pressed my face against InuYasha's warm body.

"Feel better now?" he asked touching my hair. "Mm hmm" I said. "Good, maybe you'll be able to sleep now..." he replied keeping me close to him.


	4. The Moonless Night

_Sorry everyone, I've had no internet for the past few days . *screams* three chapters are done so they'll all be posted here soon. FYI: THERE IS ALOT OF MUSHY STUFF IN THESE CHAPTERS... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. Don't go off complaining that my romance parts of the story suck like a rats behind, cause I am a professional writter so I know how to depict things clearly in words. _

_Speaking of which, a stupid blue monkey was attacking my screen this morning... NO JOKE! Its either I'm high off of pop or chocolate raisens I don't know.. either way read the dang chapter already sheesh lol. _

_**

* * *

**_

**The Moonless Night**

I had slept the night and well actually, InuYasha had his kimono draped over my shoulders, I stretched and sat up pulling my arms through the sleeves. Morning had shone through the house, bringing a sparkle to everything it touched.

I stood up and folded the sheets neatly, and placed them into the old wooden chest Kaede used for all the bed sheets. Kaede and Rin were not present in the morning, strange I wonder where they went off too. They're probably doing some errands in the village.

I walked towards the door and went outside, I stretched again and smiled. "Mmm what a great day!" I smiled. "Hey!" InuYasha's voice echoed. He came towards me with Miroko. "Good morning!" I said. "Good morning!" Miroko replied, he held a round urn full of herbs and vegetables in his arms.

"Feeling better..." InuYasha asked, crossing his arms. "Yes great actually..." I cooed and pulled off his robe. I handed it to him; he took it and put it on. Miroko eyed us curiously; I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't get any ideas monk nothing happened last night..." InuYasha retorted angrily.

"I thought nothing of that sort..." Miroko commented sarcastically, snickering. Can I hit him, seriously? Sango would probably allow it too... sometimes Miroko you can be a complete idiot.

"So what you up to today Miroko?" I asked curiously wondering what the vegetables and herbs were for. "I picked up some herbs and vegetables from Jineji's for Sango and the children... InuYasha helped me gather this, this morning! Come come dear Kagome-why not stay the day with Sango. I have some errands to run in the village and I need InuYasha's help." Right Miroko, what a lie, you want InuYasha to do all the work while you 'pretend' to exorcise demons. I sighed deeply.

"Sure why not, I'd love to sit with Sango and talk about how much our guys are real jerks sometimes..." I taunted. Then I turned around and walked away. Miroko chuckled under his breath and followed behind, InuYasha followed as well. Neither of them said anything to me. I was glad, because I'd defiantly blow up at both of them. Arugh, men sometimes.

"Kagome, if you don't mind..." Miroko said after moments of silence. "Yes?" I asked. "Could you keep Sango company the night as well... I do not think I will be home tonight," he replied, stepping around me and into his home. InuYasha stood by the door way and gave Miroko a curious look.

"Why what's up Miroko?" he asked. "InuYasha..." Miroko whispered coming towards him quickly, and pulled him out the door.

"Tomorrow is Sango and my anniversary I want to get her something but I don't know what... however, I have heard of a craftsman in the mountains who creates beautiful jewellery." He waved a finger in the air and snickered mischievously. I narrowed my eyes at the both of them.

Either this was Miroko's excuse to go womanizing again, or he was dead serious and planning on getting Sango a ring. If that's the case they both better behave.

Miroko tapped InuYasha's shoulder; InuYasha sighed and shook his head. "Unbelievable, your dragging me into another one of your crazy scheme's Miroko, you better not go off womanizing you monk ... I'll kill you myself..." he shouted at Miroko as he past him. Great InuYasha what if Sango heard you? He really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut about stuff like that... I sighed deeply.

"Dear Sango may I have a word with you please..." Miroko said entering his house again. Sango glared at him with an evil look in her eyes. I knew that look all too well Sango was defiantly on to Miroko's little scheme. I wouldn't be surprised if she slaps him.

"What Miroko?" she questioned in a very aggravated tone. Miroko smiled half awkwardly. "Sango, why are you mad? I'm going on a little trip with InuYasha I'll be back tomorrow morning... you have my word," He held his hands up to her. "InuYasha if dare tries to womanize with any woman on this so called 'trip', you have my permission to kill him..." She retorted crossing her arms and looking away. Miroko blinked a few times, and then laughed.

"My dear Sango, what do you take me for... this is only a trip nothing more..." Miroko rubbed his head. She glared at him again and picked up her little boy. "Okay well..." Miroko said, he gave Sango a kiss on the cheek and kissed his sons head. The twins were curled up next to each other sleeping in a corner with Shippou. "I best be off then." He said standing up. "Come along InuYasha," InuYasha growled under his breath and glared at him.

"Be good InuYasha," I said coming to the door seeing them off. "Yeah Yeah sure..." he replied lifting a hand to the air. I turned around and went back to sit next to Sango. The girls had rolled over and smothered poor Shippou in their sleep, he didn't seem to notice. It was rather funny.

"So Kagome, how have you and InuYasha been doing? I don't know why I ask it's not like we don't see you everyday... but when we don't it feels awkward." Sango said bouncing little Koji on her lap. I smiled and made faces at Koji. He looked at me awkwardly and then laughed loudly throwing his hands in to the air.

"Well, nothing's really too different... we just talk a lot more now, and we've been helping Kaede out a lot actually." I replied, and puffed up my cheeks making a popping noise out of my lips. Koji just laughed again and cooed loudly.

"I want a little one Sango..." I laughed taking Koji from her arms. "Well why don't you?" she said, this made me blush. So I started to explain to her how InuYasha said he wasn't ready, and that when it happens it happens I guess. Sango seemed perturbed by my story. "Well that's very unusual Kagome, cause just the other day InuYasha was asking Miroko how it feels like to be a father," I was shocked by her reply. InuYasha? My InuYasha asking Miroko about children? Wow, surprising.

"I hope InuYasha and Miroko are okay," Sango said looking outside to the blackened sky. "A Moonless Night!" I protested, looking outside too. Great InuYasha loses his demonic powers on this night. I hope they don't encounter any demons on there so called 'trip', it would be defiantly bad.

I'm sure they can handle it though! I sighed deeply and bounced Koji in my arms as Sango went to wake the twins.


	5. A Mighty Craftsman

**A Mighty Craftsman**

"Miroko?" InuYasha asked precariously. "Yes InuYasha?" Miroko replied, as they walked through a quiet village towards Mt. Hakurai. "What do you plan on getting for Sango?" he asked curiously. "Well whatever the craftsman provides I suppose, I'd love to get her a ring..." he said his staff clanked in the quiet night.

"Do you think Kagome would like something like that?" InuYasha asked again, crossing his arms keeping pace with Miroko. "Aren't you full of questions, what's with you InuYasha you seem on edge," Miroko taunted, placing a hand to InuYasha's shoulder.

"Uh nothing, so back off monk..." He said nervously, and walked past Miroko. Miroko chuckled and shook his head.

"Nothing gets past me InuYasha; we've known each other for far too long... get Kagome something special, if it's from you I'm sure she'll love it. I think you should finally propose to her the right way InuYasha," Miroko protested and crossed his arms; he sighed deeply and then chuckled. "What do you mean propose to her, you mean ask her to bare me a child...?" InuYasha asked with a very tense look to his face. Miroko stood his ground and laughed.

"InuYasha... really now," he choked out between laughs, "... this is Kagome we are talking about, you just get her a ring..." he said again trying to catch his breath, "... and just straight out ask her to marry you! Properly!" he continued finally catching his breath.

InuYasha crossed his arm and hissed under his breath. "Be lucky I'm not in my half-demon form right now, I'd hit you so hard Miroko." He retaliated with his words.

Miroko just smiled mischievously and pushed past InuYasha, "Come on InuYasha we have until morning to get to Mt. Hakurai and back." Miroko recoiled.

InuYasha mumbled something unintelligible under his breath and trotted along next to Miroko.

* * *

"Mmmm," I stretched and yawned. Sango placed Koji next to the twins who had shifted in their sleep leaving poor Shippou alone. I crawled over towards Shippou and pulled the sheets over him.

Sango had prepared some blankets and futons for us as well. Kohaku was going to visit Sango in the morning and spend the entire day with her, to celebrate her and Miroko's anniversary.

Sango seemed happier than ever whenever Kohaku was coming to visit, she would hum to herself. "So Sango, Kohaku will visit tomorrow?" I asked. "He is I am really happy about that, he'll be staying a while longer with us this time. I'm glad, I worry about him when he leaves..." she replied, gently letting the white sheets fall on top the futons.

"I'm glad; I'll admit I've missed him too..." I rejoiced helping Sango with the rest of the sheets. A few moments passed, Sango and I shuffled around her home, clearing up some food the children had gotten in to, and lighting some candles. I curled up on top the futon and covered up with the blankets, Sango did the same, next to me. I held the candle carefully and placed it between us.

"Kagome?" Sango asked, turning her gaze towards me. I looked at Sango curiously, "Have you been able to return to your time since you've been back?" she asked. "No, I haven't actually returned to the well... or even tried, every time I bring it up InuYasha changes the subject. I think he's scared I'll enter the well again and this time never return..." I replied, sighing deeply I watched the candle's flame flicker.

Sango and I talked for hours, about almost everything. What I had done in the past three years, finishing my schooling mostly, and about the future. I was nodding off... Sango laughed, "you know we should get some sleep," she remarked.

I smiled and nodded. We both curled up into our blankets and fell asleep.

* * *

"Miroko, do you know where you're going?" InuYasha asked sniffing the air. Hi keen sense of smell was weaker on these nights.

"Relax InuYasha; I know exactly where we are going..." Miroko replied, taking a deeply carved path over the edge of the mountain. "We need to follow this path and old craftsman is in that cave..." he said pointing with his staff towards the opening at the top of Mt. Hakurai.

"You better be right Miroko," InuYasha huffed and picked up his pace towards the mouth of the cave. "Hello?" he shouted. "Old man you in here..." he shouted again, entering the cave.

Miroko followed pacing his steps next to InuYasha. "Who dare ye enter my domain..." a crackled old voice replied. InuYasha and Miroko pushed farther in to the cave. A fire pit dug into the side of the cave was the only light source.

"Are you the craftsman who makes the finest jewellery around?" Miroko asked as they approached the light. The burning oven's door opened and closed every so often letting the orange flames lick the edges of the metal doors.

"Who is asking?" he replied, putting down his sharpening tools. "We travel from the Village of Kaede in search of the man who creates jewellery..." Miroko retorted. "Ye found me, now what is it you want monk?" he replied lifting his metal framed glasses to his eyes.

"I'd like to buy some of your fine jewellery for my lovely lady..." Miroko replied, coming towards the man and sitting down. InuYasha sat down next to him without words. The man's eyes darted towards him. "You, you are half demon ye are not, why are you in human form?" he asked pointing a crooked finger towards InuYasha.

"Yeah so what?" InuYasha hissed, glaring at the man viciously. "He is not welcome here, these are fine jewellery made for beautiful women... a half-demon of his liking is not worthy of such fine commutates." The old man retorted angrily.

"Please, he means no harm to you kind sir... we are here to bring some lovely rings for our women." Miroko replied again shifting his staff in front of InuYasha who was fuming at the man's remark.

"I would offer you some of my jewellery monk... but it has been stolen." He replied, unravelling a wrap on the floor. It had nothing; the cloth carried nothing but fragments of rust and diamond dust.

"Psht, who cares... let's go Miroko, seems like we won't get what we came for here..." InuYasha retorted angrily standing up. "Wait do not leave... I will give you my finest rings for your women if you find the thief who stole my treasures..." the old man retorted, shifting from his spot. He stood up as well his back hunched, he held a hand to his back.

"Alright, consider it done... we'll find him." Miroko replied. "What hey I didn't agree to anything Miroko," InuYasha fumed again. "InuYasha, come on don't you want to get Kagome something special hm?" Miroko replied again. InuYasha clenched a fist to the air and growled. "Fine!" he replied crossing his arms.

"Describe this man who stole your jewels," questioned Miroko. The man explained everything that had happened, how a man from Madori village attacked the man in his sleep and stole his jewels. His intensions were to lure out a demon from the village, possessing the head princess. This critiqued Miroko's curiosity.

InuYasha growled at Miroko, "I knew it, when a women is mentioned you volunteer to save her... what the hell Miroko?" InuYasha hissed again.


	6. Princess Kadorai

**A/N: **:D Yay a ring a ring... a lovely shiny ring for Sango and Miroko and a cute little girl. Excuse the delay on this chapter I've been busy with work, school and typing silly little fan ficts for all you crazy readers out there. This better be dang worth it, gawd man you guys are just so demanding lol. BTW, in the next chapter **SIA**, from the story "**A Moonless Night**", by Natchi *link on my profile* will be doing a special guest appearence in the story. Please read "**A Moonless Night**," for character info and more cool stuff. ^.^v but in my story she doesn't play the role of InuYasha's sister or Sesshomaru's, you'll have to read to find out more. ^.^... read a **Moonless Night** as well.

* * *

**Princess Kadorai**

"I don't know how the hell you dragged me into this monk but I swear I will kill you if you dare try anything stupid," InuYasha said, as they walked away from the mountain. They both headed towards Madori Village, -a path that curved through the forest of InuYasha and past the Haori River, the moonless night hadn't ended yet, which made things a little more difficult.

"Easy InuYasha, I meant what I said... I love Sango there is no other women but her," Miroko said as he held his staff in front of him. "Yeah sure I've heard that before..." InuYasha replied sniffing the air. A faint smell of demonic aura touched his nose. "Do you feel that demonic aura InuYasha?" Miroko asked, standing his ground. InuYasha pushed past Miroko quickly running into the village. The sounds of men's screams echoed, each being slain and thrown to the ground by a large demonic bore. "InuYasha," Miroko shouted running towards him.

"What the..." InuYasha said, unsheathing his Tetsusaiga. "That must be a demon puppet controlled by the Princess, we have to destroy it and find the Princess first." Miroko deemed, he held his staff to the air, and threw spiritual sutra's at the bore.

"Miroko go, find the Princess and exorcise her, but I swear it monk try anything stupid..." InuYasha hissed pushing his weak Tetsusaiga back into its sheath, he cracked his knuckles.

"... I got it InuYasha," Miroko shouted running past InuYasha and dodging a fierce blow by the bore. "Come back here..." the bore roared loudly and indented large holes in the ground from his feet as he stomped towards Miroko.

Miroko held the staff up towards the bore, and chanted words under his breath, he held out a large sutra the binding spell, and tossed it through the air at the bore. "InuYasha, the binding sutra will keep him still for a short while, hold him off..." Miroko shouted turning around and heading towards the castle.

The slightest of light was peering over the tree tops, over the tops of the mountains, it was finally dawn. "About time," InuYasha retorted, his body pulsated, and his demonic form returned. "Hey, demon puppet..." he shouted, cracking his knuckles in the air. The demon bore turned and looked at InuYasha, and then he charged towards him. "Give me your soul demon..." he roared loudly. "Like hell," InuYasha shouted, unsheathing his Tetsusaiga. InuYasha ran at the bore, and jumped through the air about to strike when a scream of a little girl echoed through the village.

"What the hell?" InuYasha hissed, and pulled back his sword. He jumped over the bore and landed on a crumbled room of a old home, a little girl was watching out through a small opening from the crumbled house. She was the one who had screamed, InuYasha jumped into the house through the broken roof.

"What are you doing in here kid its dangerous where's your family?" He hissed pulling the little girls into his arms; he jumped out of the house quickly. The bore charged towards the home, and swung his large claws at the roof of the house, destroying every last standing piece of it.

"Give me the girl..." the bore roared, "I must eat her soul for my princess..." he shouted again, charging towards InuYasha as he jumped through the air. "INUYASHA..." Miroko shouted, running towards him. The princess was hovering behind Miroko at rapid speed. "I can't exorcise her..." he shouted, catching his breath, he came quickly to InuYasha and turned holding his staff in front of him for protection.

"What the hell are you saying you can't exorcise her Miroko, figure something out..." InuYasha shouted, holding the girl close to his body, she clung on to InuYasha's haori.

"That child," Miroko looked over at her. "She possesses spiritual powers," he retorted again, Miroko held his arms out to her... "I won't hurt you, I won't let her hurt you either... but I need your help," Miroko said to the little girl. She looked at him, and shook her head without words, she clung more on to InuYasha's haori.

"What?" InuYasha said, jumping away from the charging bull. Miroko did the same and jumped to the right. Both the bore and the princess charged at InuYasha and Miroko. "InuYasha, we can't destroy her or exorcise her because there is someone or something else possessing the princess..." Miroko shouted running back towards InuYasha.

"The hell with that, that bore is pissing me off... I'll take care of that thing you figure something out about that princess..." InuYasha jumped to the right and then his left, as he was about to put the little girl down she started to cry.

"No, please... my momma is the princess, a monster took her soul please save her..." she cried, clinging to InuYasha. He pried her hands off his haori. "Look how can I save her if you won't let me go?" he said calmly. "The bore, you have strike it..." said the little girl pointing at the bore.

InuYasha looked over at the bore; the girl finally released her grasp and stood up, "here... this is a dagger of my father... He was killed in a war, he had spiritual powers... I have them too, you have to use the power of this..." she was about to finish her words when the bore hovered over InuYasha and the girl.

"Ahhhhhhh..." she shouted, InuYasha unsheathed his Tetsusaiga again and stood his ground. "WIND SCAR..." he shouted, throwing a massive attack of the wind into the air. The little girl's eyes widened with surprise. "YOUR INUYASHA..." she shouted with glee, she held the dagger close to her body, and it started to glow.

"What the hell?" InuYasha hissed, growling under his breath. "It didn't even damage him..." Miroko taunted, holding his staff in one hand and spiritual sutra's in the other.

InuYasha noticed the glow come from the little girl he turned and looked at her... she held the dagger to the air, and it floated. She chanted something under her breath, and the dagger darted through the air... "Attack it again..." she shouted lifting her hands in the air, the dagger floated between her hands.

"Got it... BACKLASH WAVE..." InuYasha shouted and the dagger flew through the air engulfing itself into the backlash wave. It hit the beast directly and the bore disintegrated in to thin air. The bore was actually a man... the man who had stolen the jewels from the crafts man.

Miroko came to InuYasha's side quickly, and the princess fainted to the floor. "You did it InuYasha," he said tapping InuYasha's shoulder. "No the girl did..." he said, the girl pushed past InuYasha's leg and ran towards the princess. "Momma," she shouted running to her. She placed her hands over hers.

The princess awoke. The little girl cried, and wrapped her arms around her mother. "Momma..." she said again. The princess sat up and looked over at Miroko and InuYasha. "Michi you are alright..." she said gracefully stumbling to her feet.

"I thank you..." she said, coming towards InuYasha and Miroko. Michi stayed by her side helping her. "Momma... he's InuYasha... you told me the story of him, he destroyed Naraku with a priestess." She pointed and shouted with glee.

"What?" InuYasha replied. "Lord InuYasha, I thank you for saving my Michi..." she renounced, bowing down gracefully towards InuYasha. "Uh, sure..." he said, pushing his sword back into its sheath. "We have heard of how you and a priestess, and your friends, had defeated the despicable Naraku... you are a legend," she renounced, warmly smiling at InuYasha. He blushed and turned away.

"It was nothing really," Miroko replied. "It was your daughter who saved you," he said again smiling at Michi. "That man, he had stolen the jewels from my father the head craftsman of our village... a demon had taken his soul. It tried to take mine but I sealed it away at the shrine... but somehow the man found it. It escaped and possessed his soul." The Princess explained. "Forgive me, I am Princess Kadorai, and as a thank you for saving my precision daughter I will give you whatever you may request" she bowed again.

"No need for formalities princess," Miroko said again, coming towards her. InuYasha glared and hissed at Miroko. "Try anything Miroko and I'll kick your ass right here right now..." he said, Miroko glared back at InuYasha and took a step back. Miroko sighed deeply. "May I request a small favour princess?" Miroko said in a monotone voice. "Yes... whatever you may please..." she replied in return. InuYasha glared at him again. "I had come to the craftsman for a jewel for my wife... May I ask for a ring?" He said again.

"Yes, it would be a humble request! I shall get you a wonderful ring made by my father, please come with me to my castle..." Miroko followed, InuYasha did the same crossing his arms into his sleeves.

The castle was large and filled with many rooms, the princess asked for Miroko and InuYasha to wait as she went into the castle, she returned with a box draped by a cloth.

"You both may choose to your liking..." she said holding the box out towards InuYasha and Miroko. She opened the lid and many shining sparkling rings, necklaces and jewels comfortable hugged the red velvet.

Miroko's eyes widened with awe, he scanned over the jewels carefully until one ring stood out and caught his eye. "Ah, may I have this one?" he asked pointing at a heart cute red diamond ring carved into a silver band. She nodded smiling. Miroko carefully pulled it out and wrapped it with a small white cloth that Michi had produced to him. She smiled and held it out. "Thank you young lady..." he said taking the white cloth from her.

The Princess turned the box towards InuYasha, "... and for you InuYasha?" she asked bowing towards him again. "Uhh..." he said looking at the jewels. Miroko nudged his arm and smiled. "Well? Pick something..." Miroko said. "Uhh, well..." InuYasha stuttered nervously. "Is there not a lady love of your life as well? Maybe the young priestess who accompanied you and your companions?" she recoiled. Miroko smiled and nodded. "Yes InuYasha... get Kagome something special." He said again crossing his arms waiting.

"Well... okay," InuYasha said nervously again. He looked through the box carefully and found a small gold colour jewel, it was also a ring carved into a golden woven band. The diamond was elegant, oval shaped. InuYasha pointed to the ring that caught his eye, and sighed deeply. The princess smiled and held the box down towards Michi. She carefully pulled out the ring and wrapped it into another white small cloth. "Here..." she said holding it up to InuYasha.

InuYasha blushed and took it carefully. "Thanks..." he said. "Yes thank you," Miroko said as well. The Princess bowed down again towards the both of them, as they turned and waved, walking out of view of Michi and the Princess.

Michi ran behind them..."Thank you for saving my momma," she shouted waving her hands in the air. "Thank you Miroko thank you InuYasha," she shouted again.


	7. Return to the Well

My all time favorite chapter in this story, why because it really shows InuYasha's true side.. his true feelings and that he really is a softy. Please read this chapter and comment. Please mention my story to your friends, in the upcoming chapter's I'll have a new friend joining us a guest star appearance by SIA. More info on Sia can be found on my profile page. Please read Sia's story as well. Thanks everyone!

* * *

**Return to the Well**

I stretched my arms above my head and yawned, it was morning the light had shone through Sango's small house. The windows were opened and the warm air whooshed through my hair.

"Sango?" I said looking around. "I'm out here," her voice chirped. She seemed really happy or excited over something. Maybe Miroko and InuYasha had returned. I jumped to my feet, pulling the sheets quickly off of me, and ran outside.

"Good morning," InuYasha's voice startled me. He was leaning against the door, I turned and smiled. "Morning," I said smiling. "Look Kagome," Sango said coming towards me. She held out her hand a beautiful ring was placed on her finger, I smiled and admired it. "Wow Sango that's really beautiful," I giggled, she smiled.

"Ka-go-me" Haku and Kira shouted running around me and Sango. I laughed the little girls were playing out what they had seen this morning, Miroko had proposed to Sango all over again, with a ring. The girls were laughing and pretending to do the same.

I laughed. "Okay, okay girls enough of that..." Miroko teased pulling Haku and Kira into his arms. They screamed and shouted. "Oh no, monster!" They said together and screamed again.

Miroko put them down and laughed, he took Koji from the sling Sango carried him in and took the sling from her as well. He carried Koji in the sling and pulled it over his body.

"Oh no its InuYasha," Haku shouted screaming. InuYasha narrowed his eyes and glared. "What is it kid?" he said, Haku and Kira stopped chasing each other Miroko and looked at InuYasha. "Come play, come play..." Haku shouted.

"I don't think you'd want to play with InuYasha he's grumpy..." Shippou taunted, hanging off of Miroko's shoulder. "What did you say brat?" InuYasha reconceived. "hehehe..." Shippou snickered, and jumped off Miroko's shoulder. InuYasha chased him. "Hey wait..." Miroko shouted following them.

"Come back here Shippou be a man," he said to him Haku and Kira looked at each other then laughed and chased after InuYasha and Shippou. I sighed deeply and chuckled. "Another normal day after all..." I said, Sango laughed and grabbed me by the arm. "Come on, let's go watch the kids wrestle with InuYasha and Miroko," she said. I laughed at the thought and followed with Sango.

"My bets on the girls... Miroko and InuYasha don't stand a chance," I teased. Sango shook her head and laughed. The girls voiced echoed throughout the village, Rin peered out of Kaede's home just to see what the fuss was about.

"Lady Kagome," Rin said coming towards Sango and I. "Good Morning Rin," I said to her, Sango smiled and waved. "Good Morning," Rin replied, carrying a picnic basket in her arms. "Kaede and I were going to have a picnic," she said, her eyes shifted towards Haku and Kira chasing InuYasha.

"I see the girls are full of excitement today?" She said, smiling. "Rin join us, we were about to go to the river the girls wanted to play... why not we have a picnic together," Sango said taking the large basket from Rin's arms.

"Yes that sounds like a wonderful idea, I'll go help Kaede." She rejoiced, skipping back into the house. I came in behind her to help as well. Kaede seemed well today, cheerful, usually her days were not very productive, and sometimes she didn't leave her home.

"How are you feeling today Kaede?" I asked helping her walk; I pulled my arm over her shoulder. "Neh child, I am like an ox, I am very much well thank you..." she cooed. Typical Kaede won't admit when she's not feeling well.

We all walked together, following behind Miroko and InuYasha. The girls were screaming and shouting, kicking their legs into the air. Sango seemed as if she had rekindled her time with Miroko again. She was blushing and her eyes were sparkling, I guess a ring can do that to a girl. Kind of made me feel a little jealous and left out.

Knowing InuYasha, he wouldn't go that far to impress me. He'd probably stoop to well... ummm come to think of it..._ nothing_. He wasn't really the romantic type like Miroko, bringing a girl flowers, or sweet talking her, or even getting her a ring... he could defiantly use some lessons from Miroko in that department.

I sighed deeply. "What's wrong Kagome?" Sango noticed my mood and looked over at me. "Nothing Sango, don't worry about it... I'm fine," I lied and smiled a fake smile.

"Ahhh Kagome," Shippou shouted distracting me from saying anymore to Sango. I glared at InuYasha who was still chasing him. Shippou cowered behind me. "Come here you little brat," he said lifting his sleeves. "Leave Shippou alone InuYasha," I hissed. Rin giggled under her breath and pulled Kaede by the arm away from us, she knew what might come next, either I was going to snap and tell InuYasha to sit, or I was defiantly going to yell at him. Either way the girl was smart.

Sango sighed and shook her head at us; she too drifted away catching up to Rin and Kaede. Shippou snickered laughing mischievously. "Grow up you two," I shouted to the both of them. Shippou smiled and jumped to my shoulders. "Teh, you just wait Shippou..." InuYasha threatened placing his hands on his hips.

"Hmm..." I growled under my breath. "Uh, what's wrong Kagome?" InuYasha asked nervously stepping towards me. "SIT BOY!" I shouted, I don't know why but I had to say it. I wasn't mad either. I just felt the need to say it. I guess the ring, and he chasing Shippou provoked me-mostly the ring though.

"Argh, Kagome?" he shouted at me his body imprinted into the ground. I crossed my arms, and walked past him towards everyone else who had set up the picnic blanket and basket next to a shady tree.

The girls blinked their eyes and looked at me as I sat down on the blanket next to Sango and Kaede. They then looked at each other and laughed again. Rin had kicked off her shoes and joined them; they all splashed in the water. The river held a sweet aroma to it; it calmed my nerves and cleared my head. I wasn't going to let something stupid like a ring bother me today. InuYasha hissed, and cracked his shoulder coming towards us.

"What was that all about?" he bellowed. I didn't say a word to him, and decided to help Sango empty the picnic basket instead. InuYasha didn't say another word to me the whole time, I kind of liked the silence it was peaceful for once.

"Girls, don't get to wet..." Sango shouted over to Haku and Kira. They splashed their hands into the water, Shippou snickered and jumped off my shoulder and ran towards them.

"Ahh, it's Shippou," Kira shouted splashing water at him. I laughed, and decided to join them. "Hey wait up Kagome," Sango chimed also joining us.

"What be the matter InuYasha?" Kaede asked picking up a bowl of Ramen, she handed it to InuYasha. "Hm," he said staring at me. "Did you say something to upset Kagome?" Miroko asked holding Koji in his hands carefully feeding him some bread. "No, I didn't say anything to her..." he replied his voice distraught.

"Kagome looks happy," Kaede crooned. InuYasha eyed her from the corner of his eye and said nothing. "Whatever you're trying to get at old hag... ends here," InuYasha retorted. Kaede laughed a weak laugh.

"Kagome... Sango," Kaede shouted out to us. The girls kicked their feet through the water and ran back to the blanket and plopped down each stealing a piece of bread from the basket. "Hey now girls, show some respect..." Miroko said sternly. Kira looked at her bread and held it up towards Kaede, "Here Lady Kaede would you like my bread?" Her voiced chimed cheerfully. "Neh child, thank you... you must eat it to grow up strong," she said to her and smiled.

Sango and I sat down on the blanket as well. I pulled my wet hair into a bun and wrapped it with a ribbon, Shippou shuffled between us helping himself to some food. InuYasha stared at me and didn't move his gaze. "Sorry InuYasha," I said passing him a bun. He took it and ripped it in half handing me back a piece. I took it and smiled.

He handed his piece to the twins and shifted to his feet. The twins fought over the piece. Sango pulled it away and ripped it in two then handed it back to them.

I took a bite out of my bread and looked at InuYasha curiously. "Kagome come for a walk with me." He said holding a hand out to me. I stood up and took his hand. Miroko turned his gaze towards us. InuYasha took his hand in mine, and pulled me alongside him.

"Don't wait for us," he said. Sango smiled and nudged Miroko's arm. He looked at her and chuckled quietly getting the message. I pulled my arm around InuYasha's and walked next to him.

"Where are we going?" I asked him, he looked at me and didn't say anything. "Are you still mad because of what I said?" I replied, trying not to say the word "sit". He still didn't say anything to me again. So I let it drop.

We walked back through the village Kaede, he held my hand the whole way and didn't let go, this was something he usually never does. Every time I would slow down he'd pull me beside him. I knew exactly where we were going when he let go of my hand and hunched over, he was planning on going to his forest, the place we first met. The bone eaters well was there too.

I didn't say a word and climbed up onto his back. He darted quickly through the village, and into the woods. The forest had fallen dark, and the sound of crickets crooned. "InuYasha," I said again trying to get his attention.

"Yeah?" he finally replied. "Why are we going to the forest?" I asked him again, pulling my arms over his shoulder. He slowed his pace, and stopped, pulling me off his back. He pulled his arm around me and swung me around so I was facing him.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said his voice seemed normal. He didn't seem mad at all, or worried about anything. I wondered what he wanted to talk about. He took my hand again and led me through the forest, carefully helping me over branches, and thick tree trunks. The Tree of Age's was not far from view; I could see it in the clearing as InuYasha pulled me over another tree trunk. I tripped and fell forward. "Oops," I said falling against him. His arms grabbed me.

"You okay?" he asked pulling me to him. "Yeah, thanks..." I said looking up at him. My cheeks blushed a rosy pink. "Good," he said pulling me by the hand again to the tree. He sat down leaning against it. I touched the bark and came around to him, and sat down next to him.

"So, why are we here?" I asked, wrapping my arms around my knees. I looked at him and pulled the loose strands of my hair behind my ear. He looked at me and smiled I never really seen InuYasha smile. Well once or twice, but usually when he's engaged in a fierce battle and he's about to finish off the demon. In this case, it was really awkward.

"Thought maybe we could talk... you've been really distant lately," he said his eyes looked at me warmly. I turned my gaze so I wouldn't say something stupid and blush again. To late my cheeks went rosy again. He put his hand under my chin and turned my face towards him.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he said again. I sighed deeply and exhaled, then closed my eyes for a moment trying to collect the right words to say to him. How could I ask him... how could I mention I wanted to return home for a few days? I wanted to try to enter the well again, it might be years, decades before I see my mother, Sota or grandpa again. I really missed them.

I missed my friends, a lot I missed my bed, and mostly mom. I felt my eyes fill with moisture, just from the thought of home. "Kagome?" InuYasha said again. I touched a hand to my face drying my eyes.

"Sorry InuYasha, I'm okay..." I said. He pulled me to him, and looked at me. "Don't lie to me Kagome," he said, his arms wrapped around me and he held me against his chest. "InuYasha?" I whispered. He didn't say anything, I felt his hand touch my hair.

"I'd... like to try to go home for a few days, I know the well hasn't worked since I got back. But... what if it still did... even just for a moment?" I whispered pressing my hands against his haori. He stroked my hair and rested his head against mine.

"It's too risky Kagome, I can't lose you again. What if you can never get back..." he said. His voice seemed distraught, worried. "Come with me, I'm sure if you come with me... we can come back," I said feeling my eyes fill with tears again. "This way at least we'd still be together, and as long as you're with me... I'm sure the well will remain open..." I said again.

"Kagome?" he said, pulling me away from him. He looked at me and touched his hands to my face. "Will it make you happy to see your family again?" he asked pressing his forehead against mine. I nodded. "Then we'll go... just for a few days..." he said, then he pressed his lips against mine and kissed me.

I hated when he did that, it made me feel light headed and weak inside. I wrapped my arms around him; he pulled them off, and looked at me. "Sorry," he said catching his breath.

"I can't get carried away..." he said, looking at me from the corner of his eye. Carried away, why would he get carried away, he's never gone past first base with me. That's clearly not getting carried away.

"Carried away?" I asked crossing my arms. "I can't give you what you want Kagome," he said standing up. "Come on... let's go!" he said pulling me by the hand. I stood up, and didn't bother question him. I knew I wouldn't win anyway.


	8. Return Home Kagome: Part 1

Check it out InuYasha just gave Kagome the ring, a proper proposal as he calls it. :D Enjoy the second part is coming here right away.

* * *

**Return home Kagome: Part 1**

InuYasha pulled me alongside him again and as we walked past the Tree of Age's into the clearing. The well was still there, intact nothing had changed. It was just as I left it.

I let go of InuYasha's hand and ran up towards it, I peered over the edge to see if I could see anything. It didn't seem as if I could get through, I peered over a little more. "You'll fall in..." InuYasha's voice echoed, he put his hand over my arm to pull me back but I fell in and he fell in as well.

"Ahhh," I screamed, I reached my hand out towards him he reached for mine, and grabbed me. "Idiot..." he hissed, pulling me to him. Thud! We hit the bottom, and it hurt, I landed on top of InuYasha. "Ow," I mumbled.

I blushed and quickly shifted my weight to my legs. "Sorry," I said, he rubbed his head and looked at me. I looked up and heard voices coming from the other side. "InuYasha," I said, my heart jumped in my chest. He stood up and picked me up, and pulled me over the side of the well.

"I.. think we might..." I was just about to finish my sentence when I heard Sota's voice boom behind the Shrine door. I dangled my legs over the well and jumped down. "SOTA?" I shouted. "Kagome?" He shouted in return sliding the door opened. I ran towards him. He definitely wasn't a boy anymore, he had matured and grown a lot. I hugged him tackling him to the ground. "MOM..." he shouted loudly. "Get her off of me..." He pushed me away. I moved and got up, "sorry Sota... I missed you," I smiled and wiped away the tear from my eye. A girl stood staring at me she held a bear in her hand it dangled against the ground.

"Sota, who's that girl?" she asked, her eyes seemed surprised, and distraught. "Hitomi... this is Kagome, you remember my sister?" he said waving his hands at her. Hitomi smiled and waved at me. Hitomi, I remember her she was the girl Sota had a crush on, she's so cute and grown up. Wow Sota got yourself a girlfriend now too.

"Kagome is that you dear?" my mother's voice echoed, I ran towards her and hugged her. "Your home," her voice said filled with joy. InuYasha stood by the shrine door watching. "Hey InuYasha your here too..." Sota's voice beamed loudly. "InuYasha are you staying the night?" Sota asked dusting himself off.

"Yeah, for now..." he replied, patting Sota's head. "How yeah doing kid?" he asked, Sota smiled and pulled InuYasha's hand off his head. "Sorry InuYasha I'd love to stay and hang out with you but I have to walk Hitomi home, I'll be back for supper so we can hang out okay..." he shouted running off towards Hitomi. She looked over at InuYasha curiously, her eyes narrowed.

Ahh his ears, oh no. I shuffled over towards InuYasha and hovered in front of him smiling, I waved at Hitomi as Sota pulled her by the hand. She glared at me and turned around leaving with Sota. Whew that was close.

"What?" InuYasha retorted stepping around me. "She noticed your ears InuYasha," I replied angrily. "So I'm sure Sota will make up something as to what she saw..." he replied shrugging his shoulders. Mom laughed at us. "You sure haven't changed InuYasha," she said smiling.

InuYasha walked past mom and in to the house. Jee I really liked how he helped himself; I shook my head and followed. Mom did as well. I was finally home, and it felt great it felt like I had been gone forever. Well I was... somewhat, but it felt like a dream. Grandpa was in the kitchen messing about with his crazy fortunes; mom had made a wonderful dinner. I helped her, I set the table and helped her prepare things, and it felt like old times.

My home hadn't changed at all. Sota had returned for supper just as he said he would, he and InuYasha wouldn't stop talking since he walked through the door. It didn't bother me, I didn't mind it actually.

"Kagome..." mother spoke through chewing. "Yes," I replied holding the bowl in my hands. "I'm so sorry honey, I know you and InuYasha just got back but grandpa, Sota and I won a trip for three days to the hot springs." She said in a sincere apologetic voice. I sighed; I knew this was too good to be true. Thanks mom, what a way to ruin the moment.

"Really? That's great; I think you should go... InuYasha and I can stay here until you come back," InuYasha looked at me and scowled. "Mom do you really trust her to stay with InuYasha alone..." Sota rambled, scowling at me as well. I so want to hurt you right now Sota.

"Why not honey, I'm sure they'll be fine..." she said her voice chimed happily. After we had finished eating I helped mom clear the table. I even did the dishes; even though she said I shouldn't I still felt the need to do so. "So when do you leave mom?" I asked as she handed me a plate to dry. "We leave tonight honey, I'm so sorry grandpa wants to get a head start..." she apologized again. I shook my head and smiled. "Mmm mm, don't worry about it mom I'll still be here when you get back." I told her, she placed her hands on my shoulders and hugged me.

"I've missed you Kagome," she muttered, almost a whisper. I smiled and sighed happily. "Me too mom," I replied. InuYasha, Sota and grandpa had gone outside to the shrine. I didn't bother checking up on them- knowing them they'd be causing some sort of havoc outside these walls. So why bother?

"You look happy Kagome... has InuYasha been taking care of you?" she asked, taking the dried plates and placing them in the cupboard. I nodded and helped. "Yes he has," I replied. "That's good dear," she said tapping my shoulder.

"Mm... I think I want to take a long hot bath," I sighed happily. She smiled and looked at me. "Of course dear, would you like anything?" she beamed. I shook my head and made my way through the living room, and to my room.

I reached for the handle of my door and opened it. It felt strange returning to my room; even though mom didn't change anything in my room it still felt different.

I walked in and closed the door behind me, pressing my forehead against the door. "Hey?" InuYasha's voice said quietly. "Ah, InuYasha what are you doing?" I jumped turning around. He was sitting on my bed looking at me, my window was opened and a cool breeze left a draft in my room.

I came over and closed it shut. "Sorry, Sota annoyed the crap out of me wouldn't stop talking..." he said, he stretched his arms and lay across my bed. "So much for privacy," I muttered, coming to my dresser. He eyed me curiously. "What's the matter, I can't stay in your room or something?" he retorted angrily.

"What would my mother think, or Sota or even grandpa?" I hissed my tone agitated. "Were practically married Kagome, at least that's what Sota's been telling everyone, so what's the big deal?" he replied, smug. "I'll deal with Sota later; I'm going to have a bath, humph!" I replied aggravated, draping a towel over my arms.

"Teh, Fine..." InuYasha hissed and didn't move from his spot. "Kagome..." mother's voice bellowed from downstairs. "What?" I replied opening my door. "Were about to leave honey," she shouted again. What now? It was dark yes, but now? Somehow I felt like I was never going to see them again, even though it's only going to be three days, I felt as if I was about to burst into tears.

"Mom wait," I shouted, I dropped my towel and ran down stairs. "We haven't left yet Kagome," Sota's voice echoed. He put on his jacket and slung his bag over his shoulder. I sighed in relief. "Be careful," I told them. Grandpa hugged me and mom too, Sota smiled and waved, I knew he wasn't waving at me though; InuYasha was behind me I could tell. Just the way Sota's eyes shifted from me and over my shoulder I could tell he was looking at InuYasha. Or giving him evil signals or something. I didn't bother turning around either to make sure.

"We'll be back soon Kagome," mother said as she followed behind grandpa closing the door behind her. I sighed and locked it. Well I guess I'll be staying here for three days, alone with InuYasha. _Alone... with InuYasha... for three days_. I blushed, and felt my heart race.

What have I gotten myself in too? _Great Kagome, your all red in the face now, don't turn around he could still be there watching_. I turned, but InuYasha wasn't there. I sighed in relief, good maybe he went back upstairs to my room again.

That also made me turns red just the thought of InuYasha sleeping in my room made me nervous. Although I don't know why, he has done it before... just this time it seems more awkward.

I dragged my feet up the stairs and into the bathroom. I don't think I'm in the mood for a bath right now... so I quickly cleaned up. Brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and dressed for bed. I was sure to put on something uncomfortable to bed so that I could sleep comfortably. I wrestled with my pyjama pants as I pulled them on.

"There," I said opening the bathroom door. I walked down the hall to my room. I sighed and went in closing the door behind me. InuYasha was on the floor, waiting. "I thought you were going to take a bath," he retorted. "I didn't feel like it," I huffed and sat on my bed.

"Fine," he got up and scuffled towards the door. Was he planning on leaving? "Wait where you going?" I asked, jumping to my feet. "To sleep in your living room," he replied his voice agitated. "No, you don't have too InuYasha," I proceeded to say, "Stay..." I added. He turned and looked at me.

Then came over and sat down on the floor in front of my bed. I sat down next to him. "I'm not mad or anything, just feels a little awkward." I told him. He looked at me and crossed his arms into his sleeves. "Why?" he asked. "Well because all my friends and everyone think I left right after high school and went off and got married... thanks to Sota," I snarled. "Yeah so why does that bother you?" he asked his voice monotone.

"It doesn't bother me InuYasha, I just always thought of marriage as being different you know, a guy bringing a girl flowers, wooing her with his words, getting her lovely jewellery..." I sighed in deep thought and clasped my hands together, continuing... "... You know, having an actual wedding. Walking down the aisle wearing a white dress, mom, Sota and grandpa there... and all my friends, Sango and Miroko too of course." I said in deep thought. InuYasha placed a hand on mine and pulled me towards him.

"I don't know what type of marriage that is, but that's rather ridiculous, all that to prove to someone you love them?" he said his words disjointed. I blinked a few times and looked at him.

He dropped his hand from mine and reached into his haori, I blinked again, my thoughts shattered to pieces by InuYasha cruelty yet again. "Here..." he said pulling out a white cloth. "You're giving me a cloth InuYasha," I narrowed my eyes and pressed my lips into a hard line.

"Will you shut up and open it..." he replied vicariously. I took it and unravelled the cloth carefully. "I don't believe in your fantasy type of marriage..." he said his eyes affixed on me, "... if you love someone you'd stay with them forever, regardless. So this is my proof of it," he said placing a hand on top of the cloth before I could even finish unravelling it. I looked up at him. He took the cloth and dropped tossed it aside, then held out his hand towards me.

"Inu-Yasha," I muttered, placing my hands over my mouth. "You got me a ring?" I choked out, I tried not to cry but it didn't work, tears welled up in my eyes. "I don't need some fantasy marriage to tell me when to love someone..." he said taking my hand in his, he slipped the yellow ring on my finger, "... you came back Kagome... You stayed with me, that's all that matters!" He whispered.

"InuYasha," I shouted and jumped at him, I hugged him knocking him to the floor. This time he didn't push me away. He pulled me close to him, and kissed me. I blushed and pulled away.

"Sorry," I said sitting up. "What?" he said his voice calm. He placed his hand against the side of my neck and pushed my hair back, then turned my face towards him. I blushed again and looked at him. "I meant what I said," he whispered, pulling me towards him.

He kissed me again running his hand through my hair. My heart started to race, this feeling I was having, it made my entire body feel hot, warm inside. I couldn't help myself; I jumped at him and pushed him down to the floor again.

He snickered and rolled me over, touching my hair again. I felt as if I was going to burst, my face must've been so red I could've been mistaken for a tomato. InuYasha lifted an eyebrow at me, then snickered and kissed me again.


	9. Return Home Kagome: Part 2

Yup its up the 9th chapter. It's going to get better from here on, I didn't eleaborate to much on the love scene cause I wanted to leave that to the rest :D. But it is up.

* * *

**Return Home Kagome: Part 2**

I touched his hair, running my hands up his back. His hand slipped under my shirt and wrapped around me. I can't control myself, what's happening? I felt my heart race again, my breathing become heavier. InuYasha didn't let go of me, he kissed me over and over again... did he want this too?

He looked at me and kissed my forehead, "I really do love you Kagome..." he whispered pressing a hand to mine. He clasped his hand in mine. I blushed, and smiled. "Me too InuYasha," I felt devious and warm inside; I wrapped my arm around him.

He kissed me again, he seemed anxious... dangerous. I giggled and tried to keep quiet. It was somewhere in between I couldn't remember for sure... our clothes ended up on the floor and our bodies intertwined together under my sheets.

I couldn't even catch a breath not even for a second, when I tried InuYasha would kiss me again. I bit my lip to hold back from giggling, or even worse... I tried to hold the urge. His hands touched my hair again, and he rolled on top of me.

His lips touched the side of my neck and to my shoulder. I closed my eyes, lost in his touch. We couldn't control ourselves, his body pressed against mine, and I lost it.

His body pressed hard against mine, I cringed, and fell limp, and I felt the urge to scream. But bit my tongue so I wouldn't. He kissed me again and pressed his hands against mine clasping our hands together.

Just as he released his lips from mine, I screamed. He snickered and kissed me again silencing me. The entire night feel into darkness.

* * *

Morning touched my room; it shone through my curtain and touched my skin. I leaned in against InuYasha's chest. His hands touched my hair, "You're awake," he said pressing his head against mine. "Mmm hmm," I said stretching my sore body. Ow, I really hurt a lot!

"I'm sorry," he said his voice seemed worried. "For what?" I whispered. "Did I hurt you?" he asked touching his hands against my hair. "Mmm... I'm fine," I stretched again. He shifted his weight away from my body and rolled over me sliding out of my bed. I rolled over, and wrapped myself with my sheets.

He dressed quickly and looked over at me, "I'll make you something to eat..." he said. Make me breakfast, InuYasha was going to make me food? This I had to see, I slid out of my bed slowly my body stiff and sore, and reached for my clothes.

I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I sighed, and brushed my hair. "Great..." I said to myself looking at the mark on my neck. Thanks a lot InuYasha! I growled under my breath.

I opened the bathroom door and sniffed the air, he really was cooking something. I smiled in surprise and walked down the hall. I walked down the stairs slowly, my legs were still sore, I rubbed my back, entering the kitchen.

"Wow, InuYasha I'm impressed..." I said coming to his side. "I didn't think you knew how to cook anything." I said to him, he had his sleeves rolled up and Tetsusaiga was on the table. "Ha, I can make my own food if I needed, here try this..." he said. I took the chop sticks from him and took some of the vegetables between the sticks. It smelt so nice, I took a bit. He sure won me over.

"Wow it's so good," I smiled reaching for more. He took the sticks from me. "Ha, nice try, sit... I'm not done yet," he said. I pouted and crossed my arms and went and sat at the table. He twirled the sticks in his hands and came to sit down across from me; he put the pot down between us. I took another sniff.

"Here," he said handing me the chop sticks. I took them and started to eat. "Don't you want some too?" I asked, he shook his head and smiled. "Nope, not hungry," he winked and snickered. I shook my head, great he was thinking dirty thoughts.

He stood up and stretched, and then sat down. "InuYasha," I mumbled placing my sticks down. "Yeah," he answered resting his chin on hand. "Come shopping with me today, I want to take back some stuff with me," I saw his eyes narrow. "What, you're planning on hauling more stuff with you... come on Kagome," he hissed.

"Well why not, I'd like to take some stuff back for Sango, and Miroko and everyone... so if you don't want to come with me I'll just go by myself," I replied, placing my hands on my hips. I stood up and took the pot to the sink. He looked at me and sighed, his arms wrapped around my hips. It startled me; I dropped the pot into the sink.

"Alright I'll go with you," he whispered touching his lips to my cheek. "Well you're going to need to wear a hat," I reminded him. He growled, and stretched his arms over his head.

Shopping wasn't all that bad with InuYasha, we talked the whole time, I bought a lot of stuff, and we even shared an ice cream. He never had one so it wasn't really something he liked, he complained about the flavour a lot, but I didn't care. When we got home, I set up everything I had bought in the living room on the table.

"Look isn't his so cute," I chimed giggling. "Yeah sure," he mumbled stretching across the floor. "Sango's little boy is going to be the most fashionable kid ever," I giggled folding the pyjama together. "Why did you buy so much kids stuff?" he asked picking up a toy off the floor.

"Because kids are just amazing," I said packing some of the stuff into my new bag I also bought. "I guess so," he said yawning. "You don't want any kids InuYasha?" I asked looking over at him. "I didn't say I didn't want any did I?" he complained rolling on to his back. I smiled and picked up some of the toys off the floor and packed them into my enormous over filled bag. InuYasha had a rattle in his hand he was examining it shaking it, observing it.

I leaned over him and extended my hand for it. He looked at me and grabbed me. "Ha, got yeah," he said pulling me next to him. "InuYasha," I blushed. He kissed my cheek, and handed me the rattle. I pushed him away and crawled back to the bag. "Stop playing around," I joked I put the rattle into the bag.

"Yeah, Yeah," he said rolling over looking at me. "I didn't hear you complain last night," I blushed and touched my face. I can't believe he just said that. "InuYasha..." I choked out. He chuckled and sat up. His ears twitched and he looked at the door. "I think your mom's home," he said growling under his breath.

What a relief! I sighed in relief; InuYasha was defiantly making me feel a little uncomfortable. "Kagome," mom's voice echoed through the kitchen. "Were in here," I shouted standing up to greet them. "Your home early," I mocked smiling. "Sota wanted to see Hitomi and spent the entire trip on the phone with her," she smiled and laughed, "so we came home, and as soon as we got here he dashed off to her place." Mom laughed again. I blinked a few times and laughed as well. Wow my kid brother chasing after a girl. Epic, pure epic, I thought to myself.

"I see you went shopping," mom said placing her hands on her hips. InuYasha came into the kitchen, and helped grandpa with the bags. "Yes I picked up some stuff for our friends," I mentioned running into the living room to show mom what I bought.

She came towards me and sat down next to me. I pulled out each piece of clothes I had bought for everyone, the small cute kid's clothes, to the stuff for me Sango and Miroko. I even got Shippou and Rin something as well. Kaede got a special gift too. Mom helped me wrap that one. InuYasha, stayed in the kitchen with grandpa, listening to his rambling again.

I was glad and relieve mom had come home, I was happy. "Mom," I said to her as she helped me fold the clothes and put them back in to the bag. "When we leave tomorrow, I might not be able to return..." I told her, caressing my hand over the table. She looked at me and smiled, "I know one day you'll come back Kagome... your still my daughter no matter where you are," she told me.

I smiled and rested my head against her shoulder. "Thanks mom," I said. She patted my head and smiled. "So when will you make me a grandmother?" She threw in just to kill me. I narrowed my eyes, and looked at her.

"Really mom..." I said crossing my arms. She held a hand to her mouth and laughed. "I hope one day I'll get to meet them," she mentioned, putting the rest of the clothes in to the bag. "I know you will one day mom," I whispered. InuYasha didn't shift from his spot, but I could tell he heard everything. His ears twitched, and he would turn to look at us every few minutes. Wouldn't be surprised his ears never missed a thing. "You will stay tomorrow as well?" mom asked, I nodded and smiled. "Sure," I added.

The entire day went by quick, it was productive and busy. I helped mom clean the house and the shed, also the shrine, we did laundry, and cleaned all the bed sheets. InuYasha helped outside with grandpa and Sota who was mostly on the phone the whole time. They cleaned around the shrine, and around the house, and next to the tree. Spring cleaning was something I really enjoyed.

"Ah I'm exhausted," I said plopping down on top of my bed. InuYasha rubbed a hand to my back. "Thanks," I said closing my eyes. I was so tired I felt like my entire body was sore, broken... as if I hit a brick wall.


	10. Kagome Falls Ill

OMG! . Kagome's friends are stupid I swear, and WTF SHE'S PREGNANT? *faints*

* * *

**Kagome falls Ill**

I closed my eyes and hugged my pillow. "Are you okay Kagome?" InuYasha asked his hand massaged my back. "I'm okay, just tired..." I said taking in a deep breath. "Kagome..." mom's voice shouted from downstairs. I sighed. "What..." I semi-shouted in return, my voice was coarse and weak.

"Your friends came to see you..." she shouted again. I opened my eyes surprised. "What?" I said loudly, and shifted my weight upright. "Great, Yuka, Eri and Ayumi are here..." InuYasha looked at me and his ears twitched he turned his gaze to the door.

I ran to the door and opened it, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi stood at my door looking at me. They smiled, and hugged me. "Kagome..." Eri shouted. "Eri, Ayumi, Yuka... what a surprise," I contemplated; I felt a bead of sweat drip down my forehead. I moved aside so they could enter. It would be rude to have them at my bedroom door, although I wouldn't have minded that. Oh No, INUYASHA!

I pushed in behind the girls as they helped themselves into my room. I scanned the room quickly for InuYasha; he sat on my floor his ears were covered by a towel. I sighed in relief.

"It's you..." Yuka said pointing to InuYasha. Ayumi, and Eri blinked and smiled. They sat down in front of InuYasha and looked at him curiously. "Kagome, where were you all this time? Sota said you went off and got married," Ayumi muttered turning her eyes towards me. I came towards them and slid in next to InuYasha. "Well yeah... kind of," I said. I wasn't sure if I should tell them that I married InuYasha.

InuYasha scowled at me and said nothing. He sat motionless as if some form of statue. "Does your husband know you're cheating on him Kagome," Eri said examining InuYasha. What, whoa whoa wait cheating? With who? "I'm not cheating on anyone," I told Eri my tone a bit dramatic.

InuYasha scowled at me again as if trying to say get-them-out-and-fast. I got the message loud and clear. "I'll make us a snack," I said standing up and heading for the door. I knew InuYasha won't like staying in my room with my crazy friends but I needed to escape, even for a second. The girls definitely wouldn't understand where I've been this whole time and that InuYasha and I were officially together.

"So, your Kagome's boyfriend," asked Ayumi as she eyed InuYasha again. "Ayumi, wasn't Kagome's boyfriend a two timer?" Eri asked Ayumi, they huddled close to each other talking, and staring at InuYasha.

"Hmm," he growled agitated. "I'm not Kagome's boyfriend," he said his tone loud. "So he's not her boyfriend, then if he's not her boyfriend... that makes Kagome a cheater," Yuka said, Eri and Ayumi nodded. InuYasha hissed under his breath.

"Eri, Ayumi I think he's her..." Before Yuka could finish I stumbled back into my room a tray in my hands. "Kagome," said Eri taking the tray from my hands. She put it down between them; I sat down again next to InuYasha and poured some tea for all of us.

"So, Kagome you're so lucky to be married, I've always wanted to walk down the aisle, so tell us how did he propose to you," Ayumi said sipping some of the tea. I sighed and hung my head between my shoulders. "What?" InuYasha hissed. "He didn't actually propose to me," I said taking a bite of my cookie. InuYasha looked at me and glared again.

"Kagome your ring it's so beautiful," Eri said I extended my hand towards her. "Huh, oh thanks..." I said blushing. They screamed and giggled in glee. "You're so lucky; I bet he brings you nice stuff all the time..." Ayumi said smiling. I envisioned InuYasha bringing me nice stuff; I covered my mouth and laughed. InuYasha? Yeah right!

"Actually," I was just about to finish my words when InuYasha interrupted me. "Well I was actually thinking of getting Kagome some flowers, when we return home..." InuYasha said thoughtfully. I blinked and looked at him surprised at what he said.

Eri turned to Ayumi and Yuka, "I knew it she married the two-timing boyfriend of hers, I guess she couldn't resist..." She said to the other two. I sighed deeply. Great!

"Kagome," Eri said taking another helping of cookies. I looked at her curiously, what more could she say to wound my ego? "You look a little tubby Kagome, are you pregnant?" she asked eyeing me curiously. I choked on my tea, and dropped my cup spilling it to the floor. I touched my stomach feeling around and took a deep breath.

"I'm not pregnant," I bellowed out. InuYasha looked at me cautiously and looked me over then took a breath as well. "Are you sure Kagome, you look like you've gained some baby weight," Ayumi said also scanning me over. I fumed and scowled, "I am not having a baby so drop it," I told them.

All three threw their heads back and laughed. I picked up my cup and dish and dabbed a napkin to the spill on my rug. Yuka and Eri helped me. Ayumi smiled and eyed InuYasha the whole time.

"So how come you didn't invite us to your wedding Kagome," Yuka said crossing her arms turning her gaze from InuYasha. _Because I didn't have a wedding_... I said to myself. Can we drop the subject please! I sighed.

"Yeah Kagome, that's rude you know I thought we were best friends..." Eri said. Ayumi looked lost in thought she kept scanning me over curiously. "I didn't have a wedding Eri," I told her. "You didn't wear a white dress and walk down the aisle Kagome, it's like _tradition_ every girl does it, it's supposed to be the most important thing in any girls life..." she added, "I can't believe _you_ didn't have a wedding..." she continued throwing her hands into the air dramatically. "Kagome... Is Houjou the father of your baby," Ayumi asked placing a hand over her mouth.

"What Houjou, no way!" I shouted. Eri eyed Ayumi and shook her head. "Who the hell is Houjou?" InuYasha bellowed eyeing me. "He was a friend from school, whose DATING a junior," I retorted loudly. InuYasha placed his hands on his hips and stared at me. "You better not be hiding something from me and not telling me Kagome," he retorted angrily. The girls looked at each other and then back at me.

"I AM NOT HIDING ANYTHING AND I AM NOT PREGNANT," I shouted throwing my hands into the air. The girls laughed. InuYasha scowled and looked away. I sighed deeply and said nothing more.

I was glad when the night was finally over, Ayumi had some homework she said she didn't finish, so Eri and Yuka were going to her house to spend the night and help her. I was happy when they left, and a little sad.

I sighed again and closed my bedroom door leaning against it. InuYasha sat on my bed watching me. "Whew, I'm glad they're gone..." I whimpered and rolled up my sleeves. I went over and sat along the edge of the bed near InuYasha.

"You're not hiding anything from me are you?" he said his tone disturbed. "No InuYasha I'm not," I replied agitated. I knew he wouldn't let it drop. "If you're pregnant tell me," he said his voice angry. "I'm not will you drop it?" I shouted at him, and got up to get a towel.

I was glad I decided to take a bath. The water relaxed me, and cleared my head. "This feels so nice," I said to myself, splashing some water at my face. I brushed my hair out with my fingers and leaned back against the tub.

I took in a deep breath and exhaled and climbed out of the water, twenty minutes seemed long enough, I thought to myself. I wrapped a towel around me and stood in front of the mirror examining myself. I touched my stomach and looked at myself at every angle; I definitely was not pregnant, although I wouldn't mind it. I smiled and got dressed quickly.

I walked back to my room and went in. InuYasha hadn't moved from his spot. I came to him and sat down, brushing my hair. "Kagome?" He said looking at me. "We leave in the morning okay," he said calmly. I moved my gaze to him and said nothing. I flipped my sheets over and slid in bed. He looked at me and moved so I could get comfortable.

"Kagome..." InuYasha whispered. I didn't turn to acknowledge him. He leaned over me to see if I had fallen asleep, I closed my eyes pretending I did. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, his hands covered me with the blanket. He didn't shift from his spot.

I felt a little naucious, I opened my eyes, and took in a deep breath. I rolled to my back, InuYasha looked at me. "You okay?" he asked lying next to me. "I feel sick to my stomach," I told him, touching my stomach. It felt like a knot twisting and turning. "Was it something you ate?" he asked his hand touched my arms rubbing them keeping me warm.

"I don't... think so," I said taking a few deep breaths. But it didn't help. I jumped out of bed fast and darted to the bathroom. InuYasha followed me quickly. He held my hair up as I threw up in the toilet.

"Ka-gome... are you okay?" He said worry filled his voice. I plopped down on the floor and touched my head. "No, I feel sick..." I told him, he held his hands out to me. "I'll carry you," he said. I closed my eyes for a few moments trying to breathe. He picked me up carefully and carried me back to my room.

"You're scaring me," he said as he put me down in my bed carefully. "I'm sorry InuYasha, I just... don't feel well," I told him. His hand touched my forehead. I was really hot, and clammy. "Your hot Kagome," he said worry filled his voice. "I'll get you something to drink," He said darting out the room quickly. I closed my eyes, and rubbed my twisting stomach.


	11. InuYasha and the Mysterious Girl

Dun DunDun: Introducing Sia from **"The Moonless Night", **story by **NASHIE17**. Please go to my profile page to read Nashie's story of Sia. Sia is a half-demon girl who looks like InuYasha's twin, and wears a red robe of the fire rat as well, but in a dress like structure. She's InuYasha and Sesshomaru's sister in the story "A Moonless Night", she's adorably cute. If you like Sia's character please don't hesitate to read about her in Natshi's story. Oh next chapter Sesshomaru show's up at the village. Please read on... :D

**

* * *

**

**InuYasha and the Mysterious Girl**

InuYasha placed a cold clothe to my forehead, I felt the water drip down the sides of my face. "I'm... sorry InuYasha," I whispered to him. "You're worrying me Kagome," he said pulling the sheets over my arms. "I'll be okay," I told him and closed my eyes. He put a hand against my stomach, "Can I get you anything?" he asked his voice seemed not normal. He seemed concerned about something, worried, anxious even.

"InuYasha," I whispered my voice cracking. He leaned in close to me, "What is it Kagome..." he said concerned. I closed my eyes and mumbled, "Thank you for taking care of me," I whispered. "Uh, Kagome..." he said taking the cloth off my head dipped it into the water and replaced it again.

I closed my eyes and fell unconscious. I didn't sleep the entire night; I kept running to the bathroom and throwing up almost every hour. InuYasha didn't sleep either, his face pained with worry. He stayed next to me the entire night taking care of me. Every so often I'd fall asleep and then my churning stomach would wake me.

"Kagome, are you okay?" InuYasha would say every time I would cringe in pain. "Can I get you anything?" he would say with deep concern. "No, please don't worry..." I whispered to him. He leaned his face in against mine and pressed his cheek to mine. "You don't have a fever anymore," he said sitting up. "It's my stomach," I said to him. He rubbed my stomach with his hand. "Are you cold," he said taking off his haori.

He draped it over me. I never had seen him so worried like this before. "I'm okay InuYasha, really..." I told him. Finally my stomach started to settle down somewhat. I rolled to my side and cringed.

He wrapped his arms around me keeping me warm and lay next to me. "I wouldn't know what to do if anything ever happened to you Kagome," he muttered pressing his head against mine. "You won't do anything InuYasha..." I told him cringing trying to withstand the churning of my stomach. "I promised never to let anything happen to you... to protect you with my life," he said again touching my hair. "But I can't help you... I can't even stop your pain," he said his voice coarse, and agitated. "InuYasha, its okay... I'm fine," I told him trying to calm him.

"You're in pain," he said holding me closer to his body. "It'll settle," I told him pressing my hands around my stomach. After a few moments my stomach did settle. I closed my eyes and rested my head against InuYasha's chest. "See, I'm better now," I told him my voice still shaky. "I hope so," he said.

I finally managed to sleep the rest of the night, InuYasha kept me warm with his body, he didn't move as not to wake me. When morning finally came, I felt a little better. I stretched my arms over my head. "Mmmm, I feel better..." I uttered mumbling. "Are you sure?" InuYasha replied carefully scanning me with his eyes. "Mm hm, I feel okay..." I told him again. "Does your stomach still hurt?" he asked again placing a hand over my stomach. "Nope," I smiled. "We can stay an extra day if you're not up to leaving?" he said again. I'd love to stay but I couldn't I knew I couldn't, we had to return before the well seals up for good.

"It's okay InuYasha; we have to go back..." I told him sitting up. The smell of breakfast was in the air, I sniffed and smiled. "Mom made breakfast, let's get some before we leave," I told him sliding out of bed. InuYasha followed me.

"Morning mom," I said jumping down the stairs. She smiled and looked at me. "Good morning dear," she said to the both of us. InuYasha and I sat down next to each other at the table. Sota had left to school early, leaving grandpa at the table with us. "Kagome, did I ever tell you the story of ..." before I could let him finish I interrupted. "Mom, InuYasha and I have to leave today..." I told her, giving grandpa the cold shoulder.

Grandpa scowled at me and ate from his bowl. "I would've loved it if you could stay longer Kagome, but I understand..." she said hugging me half-awkwardly, trying to balance her bowl with one hand.

"I'll try my best to come back again whenever I can," I mentioned hoping I could come back again in a few weeks or another month or so. InuYasha looked at me and nodded.

We finished eating, and I helped mother clear the table. Grandpa filled InuYasha's head with ridiculous stories again, I sighed. Great thanks a lot grandpa, I had him trained just right and now you go off corrupting him.

InuYasha seemed bored by grandpa's story, and turned to look at me. "Ready to go Kagome," he asked getting to his feet. Grandpa stopped talking and crossed his arms. Crazy old man, I said to myself.

"I sure am," I retorted going to the living room to get my bag. "I got it," InuYasha said, getting it before I did. "Thanks," I smiled. Mother came to my side, and put her hands over my shoulders. "I'll miss you sweetie," she said. I saw tears fill her eyes. "Mom," I hugged her.

Grandpa went outside ahead of us, InuYasha followed leaning against the door waiting for me. "Coming?" he asked again. "I'm coming," I said. Mom followed as well. We came to the shrine and I slide opened the door. The well seemed the same, no change at all. I jumped down the stairs, InuYasha waited for me at the well the bag slung over his shoulder.

"Well," I said and turned towards mom and grandpa. "Be safe Kagome, take care of yourself," mom said smiling, she dried her eyes quickly so I wouldn't notice. But I did. "Kagome... take care," grandpa bellowed. "I love you," I shouted at them and jumped into the well. InuYasha waved and followed behind me.

The well was still opened, it hadn't closed. I was relieved and yet sad at the same time. I didn't want to leave my home again, but I knew I had too. I fell swiftly to my feet. "Ow," I retorted rubbing my butt. InuYasha chuckled and reached his hand for me. He threw the bag over the side of the well and helped me out. "Ouch," a voiced bellowed at the other side.

"What the...?" I said dangling my legs over the side of the well. "Who are you?" I asked speculatively. A strange young girl cowered to the ground next to my bag. "You're stupid bag hit me," she shouted jumping to her feet. I screamed.

InuYasha jumped up behind me. "What's wrong Kagome," he said staring at me. "She looks just like you look at her..." I pointed jumping to my feet. "Who the heck are you women?" she asked cracking her hands in the air. "Back off," InuYasha hissed and came in front of me. He pulled me behind him. "You a mere half-demon protecting a weak human?"she retorted angrily. What was her problem with me, I did nothing to her. "You're really beginning to annoy me," InuYasha hissed he too crack his knuckles.

"Who are you?" I asked again peering over InuYasha's arm. His arm pushed me back. "I am known as Sia, I am in search of someone and you got in my way..." she said hissing. "To bad," InuYasha retorted his voice cracked. "Leave the women half demon so I can kill her, and be gone with you..." she reminisced. InuYasha blinked at her a few times and laughed. "Ha, like I'd do something like that," he bellowed abruptly.

"InuYasha she looks just like you, maybe she might be related to you..." I whispered to him. "I would know if she was Kagome," he retorted. "Ha related to a half-demon like you, I wouldn't think so." She replied grotesquely disgusted. "My point exactly," InuYasha replied. "So since you're on my territory I'll cut you a break, leave and I won't have to hurt you..." InuYasha taunted.

"InuYasha, don't hurt her... she's a girl," I shouted at him and came around him to his side. He put a hand to my waist to pull me back. "So what?" He shouted at me. "Ah, she is your mate... I see, this makes it much more exciting," Sia rejoiced, darting towards me.

"Ah," I screamed. InuYasha picked me up and pulled me out of the way of Sia's claws. "Damn, hold still," she hissed. "Over my dead body you won't," InuYasha put me down carefully and stood up, then pulled out his Tetsusaiga.

"The Tetsusaiga, the legendary sword... my father told me of it," she retorted her eyes widened with surprise. "I want that sword," she hissed crouching. InuYasha growled and didn't move his eyes from her. "Kagome, leave... head back to the village," he said to me looking at me from the corner of his eye. "No, I can help..." I jumped to my feet. "How, your defenceless... now go," he shouted at me. He was right I didn't have my bow or arrows; I wouldn't be able to help him. I nodded and ran off.

"I won't go so easy on you this time," InuYasha's voice echoed. I turned to look but tripped over a branch. "Ouch," I said rubbing my leg. I heard the blade of Tetsusaiga shiver. Slow down Kagome, I told myself. I got up and didn't look back and ran past the Tree of Age's back through the forest to the village.

I panted heavily and ran straight to Sango and Miroko's house, tripping over their step and landing awkwardly at their door. "Miroko," I panted. "Kagome, what's wrong?" he said coming towards me. I fell to the floor on my knees; he held his arms out towards me keeping me up. "What happened?" he asked again. Sango came to my side and held a bowl of water to me. I gestured it away. "InuYasha, he's in battle with some demon girl near the well..." I said, while catching my breath. Miroko jumped to his feet grabbed his staff and ran out the door.

"Kagome are you okay? You've been gone for three days we were worried," Sango said placing her hands over my shoulder. "I'm..." I was about to finish my words when I felt my head light headed dizzy. I fell into Sango's lap.

"Is she alright Sango," I heard voices buzz around me. My head was throbbing, and the room was still spinning. I slowly batted my eyes, but couldn't open them. I felt my lids heavy.

"Lady Kaede is she going to be okay?" Sango's voice echoed. "Aye, dear child do not worry, Kagome's body is just reacting to her pregnancy..." Kaede's warm voice chimed. PREGNACY, I was what... I couldn't be. No way! "Lady Kaede here," Rin's voice also boomed around my head. A cold clothe touched my forehead, and I fell unconscious again.

* * *

"Momma," a voice echoed. I opened my eyes, and a little boy was staring at me.

"It's time to wake up, papa said we were going fishing..." he cooed his voice serene like a wind chime.

"I'm not your momma," I told him sitting up. He looked at me spooked by my words, "yes you are," he said staring at me. I looked at him closely, he wore a red haori just like InuYasha's, his hair was the same white silver color, but his eyes were dark like mine.

"Are you _mine_?" I asked him. He laughed and jumped to his feet.

"Come on momma, papa's waiting..." he extended a hand out towards me. Just as I was about to reach for it, he disappeared.

* * *

I woke up panicked, and sat up. "Kagome?" Sango's hands touched mine. "Are you okay?" she asked worried. "The boy, where's the boy... the child?" I asked her pulling the blanket off me I scowered the room.

"My boy Kagome, he's sleeping..." Sango said looking over at her son Koji. "No, the boy who looks like InuYasha," I said looking around again. Was it all just a dream? Or just a nightmare?

"No one's here Kagome, maybe you had a bad dream," she said again comforting me. I leaned against her, my body felt really weak. "Kaede and Rin returned to her home to get you some medicinal herbs that should help your queasiness," she said again.

"It is InuYasha's child, right?" Sango asked curiously. Of course it is Sango who else's would it be? I glowered at her and sat up. "Well yeah Sango," I said my voice edgy.

"Sorry," she said carefully. "No I'm sorry I didn't mean to blow up at you like that," I sighed and rubbed my arms. "Here," Sango said draping the blanket over my shoulders, she wrapped herself with it too and sat close to me.

"This is great Kagome, you're going to have a child of your own soon too, and does InuYasha know?" she asked looking over at her sleeping children. "I didn't even realize it myself Sango, the sickness, my stomach pains..." I said taking a deep breath, "... InuYasha doesn't know yet." I told her my voice almost a whisper.

"Do you think he'll be happy?" she asked. I shook my head, "I don't know." I told her and rested my head against hers. We closed our eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"InuYasha," Miroko shouted running towards him. "Is Kagome safe," he shouted back at Miroko. "Yes she's with Sango," He replied coming to InuYasha's side.

"Good," he said panting heavily. "Who is that?" Miroko asked speculatively, he eyed the girl cautiously. "I don't know and I don't care..." InuYasha retorted angrily. He was taken to the ground by the girl's mysterious power, her claws were much more powerful then InuYasha anticipated.

"She's strong," he hissed. Miroko jumped in front of InuYasha and held his staff to the air. "Stay back monk or I will rip you to shreds," she hissed her face changed. A menacing growl stuck in her throat.

"Stand back Miroko," InuYasha stood up using the support of Tetsusaiga, he pulled it out of the ground and held it to the air. Miroko moved out of the way. Sia snarled and snickered.

"WIND SCARRR..." InuYasha roared loudly throwing his Tetsusaiga to the ground. The ground carved from the wind shoot blades of wind towards Sia. After it dissipated, Sia had disappeared.

"What the hell?" InuYasha said angrily. "She's gone," Miroko retorted looking around.

"Damn her," InuYasha hissed angrily. "InuYasha, grab Kagome's bag we have to return back to the village. Kagome isn't well," Miroko said touching InuYasha's shoulder.

"What?" InuYasha said sheathing his Tetsusaiga. "That girl..." Miroko said touching a hand to his mouth. "Let her be, she's gone. Lets head back Miroko," he said swinging the bag over his shoulder.


	12. InuYasha's Promise

Awwwwwww... InuYasha really is a softy, I've always wondered what his children would really look like. I'd love it if Rumiko actually continued the series with a whole new InuYasha series featuring his kids, and Miroku and Sango's kids older. Like a new advenuture and everyone would be in it. That would be pure epic. Especially to see how Rin's life would be as well. Or even Lord Sesshomaru's! Rumiko you are amazing and I hope you do decide to continue the InuYasha series with something so excitingly awsome... ^.^v

The next chapter to come Sia will also be making another appearance, does everyone like Sia so far? Please comment to me and let me know what you think of Sia, if you like her read her story. See you later!

* * *

**InuYasha's Promise**

"What?" InuYasha said callously. "She's what?" he asked again. "Yes InuYasha," Kaede's voice replied. "Congratulations InuYasha," Miroku laughed. "Hey that was defiantly uncalled for," I'm assuming he punched him for that. I opened my eyes.

Everyone looked at me, Kohaku was there too, and Kirara sat next to Sango her tail swayed back and forth. I sat up, and looked around. "How are you feeling Kagome?" Sango asked, a smile touched her face. I looked at her and sighed. "I could be better..." I teased sarcasm in my voice. "You've been asleep for a while now you had us worried," Miroku contemplated rubbing his arm.

I stretched my arms, "I'm fine guys don't worry..." I smiled. "Lady Kagome, I am happy for you..." Rin beamed she clapped her hands together and held a flower out to me. I took it and patted her head. "Thank you Rin," she smiled again.

"Lady Kagome," Kohaku spoke his words carefully. "Kohaku how are you? When did you return?" I asked, he looked at me and smiled. "Just this morning," he replied Kirara jumped to my lap. "Hello Kirara," I said petting her head. I was so distracted by everyone's presence that I hadn't noticed InuYasha drift away from us. He sat to one side of Miroku's small crowded house, in a corner. I turned my gaze to him and didn't say anything. His face seemed worried, confused.

I didn't even feel like I was carrying extra weight, I hadn't even looked like it either. Haku and Kira ran around the house laughing and screaming to their delight. Rin and Kohaku spent the whole time talking with me and Sango, mostly about where Kohaku's been and what he had been doing this whole time. InuYasha and Miroku had drifted outside, while we were talking, I didn't even notice them leave.

"InuYasha, what seems to be the matter?" Miroku asked while they sat near the river watching the sunset. "Miroku," he said his eyes gazing at the sky. "Yes?" he answered resting his staff next to him. "Is it hard...?" InuYasha stuttered trying to get his words right. "What do you mean?" Miroku questioned also looking at the colour sky. "Being a father is it hard..." he asked, falling to his back against the grass.

"At first I was really nervous, afraid I'd screw up, do something wrong... my kid ending up confused and lost in life," Miroku did the same and rested his head against his arms. "Yeah, that..." InuYasha retorted.

Silence dwelled for moments. "I think you'll be fine InuYasha, you have us to help you, and Kagome... look at her she's so happy," Miroku beamed his eyes affixed on the coloured sky. "I don't know if I'm ready for this..." InuYasha said in a dull hum, almost a whisper.

"No one's ever ready for children InuYasha, but I know you'll do fine and that your child will grow happy..." Miroku said again trying to comfort InuYasha. "I hope your right," InuYasha bellowed. "Miroku" I said sitting down on the ground next to him. He turned his gaze towards me and sat up. "Could I have a moment?" I asked him giving him a warm smile. He held a hand to me smiled and got up grabbing his staff.

InuYasha sat up and looked at me. I slide over towards him. I rested my head against his shoulder; he looked at me and didn't say anything. "InuYasha?" I asked. "Yeah?" he replied resting his head against mine.

"What's wrong...?" I whispered closing my eyes; I wrapped my arms around my stomach. InuYasha shifted his position so that I rested against his chest and he rested against the tree. He wrapped his arms around me as well. "Nothing really," he lied. I could tell because when he never gives me a straight answer that means something's bothering him.

"You're scared aren't you?" I asked sighing. "That shouldn't matter... are you happy Kagome?" he asked changing the subject. I wasn't necessarily in the mood to argue right now, Sango's house was full of that already, so I decided to let it slide. "Yes I am InuYasha... but I want you to be happy too," I told him, my voice whispered.

"I am..." He said, his arms tightening gently around me. Darkness was slowly covering what was left of the rainbow coloured sky, I looked up and watched as the colors drifted away. "I was thinking InuYasha, if it's a boy I'd like to name him Inuko..." I smiled happily and sighed again. He blinked his eyes and looked down at me. "Inuko?" he asked curious. "I guess so," he agreed. But what if it was a girl, I didn't quite plan ahead on that one.

The dream I had, there was a little boy in it, and for some strange reason I felt as if he _was my_ little boy. That name just rang in my head after that. "What if it's a girl?" he asked, he took in a breath and sighed nervously. "Well I don't know, actually I was hoping you'd come up with something..." I shifted my weight higher up so that I was sitting almost on his lap.

He blushed a little, lost in thought, and looked up at the sky... "Kiky—Kikyko..." he whispered. I blinked a few times and looked at him. "Kikyko?" I asked, curious as to why he choose that name. "Kikyko... if we have a girl... I'd like to name her Kikyko," he said looking at me a smile touched his face. I get it, _Kikyo_... he wanted to name her after _Kikyo_... that was so sweet InuYasha.

I smiled again and rested against his shoulder; he wrapped his arm around me and held me close to him. "So..." he said extending the "o" sound. I looked up to him. "You do realize this isn't going to be easy..." he said in a comforting yet nervous voice. Kaede had explained to me that since I became pregnant with a half-demon's child my pregnancy was going to be difficult and... it may endanger my life. I nodded. "Kaede explained it already... but I'm not worried, I know I'll be fine..." I whispered pressing my hands against InuYasha's haori.

"I realize I'll be sick a lot, and weak... because the child will want to take all my energy to survive, but I'll be strong I have to be..." I muttered closing my eyes again. "Kagome, if it becomes too hard for you..." he said his voice tense. "What are you saying InuYasha," I asked my voice strained to get the words out. I was scared he'd say he didn't want the child, or he'd want to end its life because it would try to end mine. Tears dripped down my cheeks.

He touched a hand to my face, and pulled my face towards him. "What I'm trying to say is... I'll do whatever it takes, to make sure you are safe Kagome, and... the child too," he whispered pressing his cheek to mine.

I was relieved for a moment; at least he wouldn't try to kill it. I wasn't in for a nine month pregnancy that was for sure, half-demon's grow faster than normal humans, Kaede thinks within five months I'd be ready to delivery. I sighed in relief and rubbed my stomach, it growled. "Eehh," I chuckled. "Hungry?" he blinked, looked at me then laughed. "Yeah," I sighed deeply.

"Let's head back," he said taking my hand in his helping me up. He pulled me in and kissed me, I blushed a rosy colour touched my cheeks. "_I promise you Kagome... I won't let anything happen to you or our child_..." he whispered, and then kissed me again.


	13. Sesshomaru's Gift

*gleee squeal* I LOVE YOU SESSHOMARU... Thanks for everyone who's voted on my poll my next InuYasha story will feature a story of Sesshomaru. Please keep voting it'll end at the end of this month. The highest vote will be the next stories main theme and character. Introducing the return of Sia.

* * *

**Sesshomaru's Gift**

We had a big party at Sango's home that night; everyone was still there when InuYasha and I had returned. There was food, and lots of it, voices of children screaming and playing until they tired themselves out and fell over, and laughter that probably could've been heard miles away. It made me happy to be in a room surrounded by so many wonderful people I cared about.

That night we slept at Kaede's house our temporary home for the time being. Rin didn't sleep however, she seemed worried and tense like something was bothering her. She kept waking me ever hour or so with a pained look in her eyes.

"Lady Kagome, I'm sorry I keep waking you like this..." she would whisper as not to wake anyone. "It's okay Rin, is something the matter?" I asked her patting her hair. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru has not come visited me in many many days," she told me her voice filled with concern. "I'm sure he hasn't forgotten about you Rin... Maybe he hasn't been able too," I told her trying to reassure her. But she's right it's not like Sesshomaru not to visit Rin, he usually always drops by Kaede's home early in the morning and drop off a small gift for Rin. Usually he brings a new Kimono or something for her hair, more of a father-like-gift to his daughter. But this time... he was gone for far too long, it defiantly wasn't like him.

"Do you think something may have happened to him?" she asked me her voice cracked. I comforted her and hugged her. "No Rin I'm sure Sesshomaru is just fine, maybe he got side tracked..." I said my voice calm. I started to hum a tune, and it helped, I felt Rin drift asleep against my lap. I leaned against InuYasha and drifted to sleep too.

* * *

"Women, why do you follow me?" Sesshomaru retorted looking over his shoulder at the girl who was following his every move. "I seek something you have, and I will not leave until I have it," she hissed darting through the tree tops, and landing swiftly on the balls of her feet in front of Sesshomaru's tall stature.

"I suggest you leave," he replied in a calm monotone voice. "Oh, why is that?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. "Because you are weak, a half-demon, you stand no chance against Lord Sesshomaru..." he taunted, introducing himself. "So your Lord Sesshomaru, my father mentioned you... he said you were the great dog demon of the Western Lands." She replied, running a hand through her silver hair.

"What of it?" he taunted, his kimono blew against the wind. Jaken came around Sesshomaru's figure holding the staff of two heads. "Be gone evil wench, did you not hear my Lords request... leave at once," he hissed his voice stern, and hostile.

"You little green imp, you tried to steal from me... you stupid demon," she pointed at him, and blinked her eyes. "Jaken is this true?" Sesshomaru asked looking down towards Jaken.

"Ahh hha, No Lord Sesshomaru I would never do anything of that sort..." Jaken hissed frantically waving his arms in the air. "Then we leave Jaken," Sesshomaru replied, turning around and walking the opposite direction he had just come from.

"Hey wait, how dare you walk away from Sia, do you even know who I am?" she hissed angrily and darted towards Sesshomaru. He held his arm out towards her and grabbed her before she could come close enough to attack him with her claws. He pinned her to a tree and looked at her.

"Sesshomaru does not care who you are, but do understand this... you have delayed my very important trip, and you have stolen something that belongs to me." He hissed running his hand over her kimono he pulled out a thinly wrapped kimono. It was neatly folded in to a white silk cloth with a red ribbon on it.

"Hey I found that," she hissed trying to reach for it. Sesshomaru tightened his grip around her neck. She pulled her hands against his trying to release his grasp. "Do not dare steal from me again, next time, I will kill you..." he retorted with a menacing tone. He released his hands from her neck and his long white furry tail wrapped around him drifting him through the air.

"Jerk, come back here," she shouted running a hand over her neck. She waved her fist in the air at him as he flew away with Jaken. "I'll find you Sesshomaru and when I do, I'll steal your Tetsusaiga and make it my own, I'll even my father's death," she hissed mumbling under her breath.

* * *

I stretched my arms above my head, and smiled. "Ah, I had a good sleep." I said pushing the sheets off my legs, I looked around for Rin. "Rin?" I said in a loud voice. "Out here," she replied from outside. Kaeda was with her, I stood up and came towards the door and peered out.

"Look what Lord Sesshomaru brought me this morning, I even went for a walk with him Lady Kagome, and we talked, and he even came to see Kohaku too..." she said in a cheerful yet mischievous voice. She ran around me and held up her brand new kimono. It was pretty the colors defiantly suited her; she jumped with glee and ran back to Kaede who also admired the kimono.

"Rin, where's InuYasha?" I asked coming towards her and Kaede. She held the kimono up to me and cooed in a soft sweet voice, "He went with Lord Sesshomaru this morning," her voice almost sang. Sesshomaru and InuYasha, talking... or even interacting in anyway, this was utterly surprising to me. I lifted my eyebrows and looked down at Rin with a surprised look on my face. She beamed and nodded.

* * *

"What did you want Sesshomaru, wasting my time like this?" InuYasha retorted angrily. "Stand your ground InuYasha, I am not here to fight with you..." Sesshomaru replied, not moving from his spot. The forest of InuYasha was where they were, hidden between the trees.

"A strange girl came to me today; she had been following me for weeks now..." he said his voice melancholy. "So what's that have to do with me?" InuYasha hissed. "She looks like you InuYasha, I do not know what her intensions are but guard your Tetsusaiga," he said turning around he was about to take a step to leave when InuYasha stopped him.

"What does she want with my Tetsusaiga," he asked crossing his arms. "I do not know, but she is after my Tensaiga as well, stand your ground..." he said, walking away. "Sesshomaru," InuYasha shouted at him.

Sesshomaru stopped, and didn't turn but cocked his head to the side as if to listen. "I will have a child soon... so don't come to the village in attempts to kill it," he retorted angrily. "I do not care if you will have a child... it is not my concern," he said rudely, and disappeared into the trees.

* * *

I sat outside watching Rin as she admired her new kimono, and heard InuYasha's voice amongst children of the village. "InuYasha, InuYasha..." three little boys shouted running in front of him. One carried a Urn on his head it was spilling water over its edges, he was coming to visit Kaede. "Will you teach us how to fight?" one of the boys shouted waving his arms in the air. InuYasha hissed and said nothing.

The boys saw me over the path and ran towards me and Kaede, "Morning Lady Kaede..." one of the boys shouted putting down the Urn. "Lady Kagome, are you going to have a baby?" another one of the boys asked coming towards me. I smiled and nodded. "Wow," he said and then followed the other three boys. They followed Kaede as she and Rin went for a walk through the village, they were full of mischievous questions and kept asking as much as possible. I laughed and got up off the ground.

"Morning InuYasha," I said smiling at him. He past me and didn't say a word. I blinked and followed him. He plopped down on the floor in Kaede's house, and hissed under his breath. I knew he was angry over something; I had to find out what. "What's wrong now?" I placed my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"That girl we encountered at the well, well she attacked Sesshomaru... he thinks she'll come after my Tetsusaiga." He said looking at me. I crossed my arms. "Then take her down if you have to," I told him my voice filled with tension. His ears twitched and he looked at me, surprised I actually said that.

"Did you just hear what you said?" he asked bewildered I knew he was trying to suppress a laugh or make sure I wasn't crazy. "Uh, well yeah..." I said holding a hand to my mouth. He laughed, at me. "Okay Kagome," he muttered his words almost mute.

I laughed and rubbed my small belly. "How are you feeling?" he asked looking me over. "I'm okay actually, but a little hungry..." I said patting my stomach. I stood up and hovered around the house preparing something for us to eat. InuYasha watched me his eyes followed me.

There wasn't much in Kaede's small home, she usually never stocked too much vegetables, and food in her home. It was usually her and Rin; I made whatever I could out of whatever ingredients I could find. I sat down in front of InuYasha and passed a bowl over to him, he pushed it back to me.

"You're not hungry?" I asked him sliding the bowl back. He slide it back to me, "Eat you're going to need it," he said watching me. His eyes worried me. He was always watching me, more so now, it's as if he was worried I something was going to happen to me. I for sure wasn't going to allow that.

"I'm going fishing with Miroku later," he narrowed his eyes as if not happy about that. "So, you'll stay with Sango," he demanded. I took a bit of some food and nodded. I didn't like being alone especially now when I was always dizzy, and hungry. I stood up clean the bowls, and as I was passing InuYasha to go outside to the water well InuYasha grabs me and pulls me back. "Ha, where do you think you're going?" he asked his tone playful. I glowered at him and hissed. "To wash my bowls," I hissed at him. He put a hand to my stomach and pulled me to his lap.


	14. Sia Attacks the Village

*glee* the babies going to be born early thanks to Sia. Read on...

* * *

**Sia attacks the Village**

He kissed me pulling the bowls from my hands. "What are you doing?" I said pulling away from him. He glared at me, "What?" he hissed. "InuYasha..." I retorted my voice stern. He released his hands from around me and I got up.

I picked up the bowls I dropped and went outside again. InuYasha followed behind me leaning against the door, I bent over the well and pulled up the bucket. I unhooked the bucket and awkwardly lifted it to the ground. InuYasha grabbed it from me and set it down. "Don't carry it, its heavy," he said. I sighed and shook my head. "I'm fine," I told him crossing my arms. "Let me clean those," he said taking the bowls from me.

"Fine," I replied placing my hands against my hips. I was just about to turn away to walk back into the house when I saw something darting right at me at emense speed. My eyes widened and in a second I was thrown to the ground. "KAGOME," InuYasha shouted jumping towards me. He picked me up in his arms carefully.

He looked around growling. "Show yourself," he hissed angrily, baring his fangs. "I-I'm okay InuYasha," I said supporting myself against him. He looked at me and pulled me to his chest. "Show yourself damn it," he said angrily again. A girl emerged from behind him, and walked towards him she bared nothing but her claws, and fangs.

"InuYasha..." she choked out her words through her teeth. "You," he hissed again putting me down carefully. "Stay here Kagome," he told me. My body felt weak, limb I was too sore to even move. Her attack against me made me feel like I was hit against a wall, but worse.

"What the hell do you want," he hissed coming around the well to confront her. She was in a demonic form, the same way InuYasha looked when he would part with Tetsusaiga.

"Give me your sword half-demon," she retorted in a hostile voice. "You'll have to get through me to get it," he hissed sheathing Tetsusaiga, it pulsated. "That women's blood," she said sniffing the air. InuYasha did the same, and turned to look at me. I was bleeding, and in a lot of pain. InuYasha's face fell white; he looked at me in shock. He seemed scared, that I was going to die, or that I may have lost the baby from such a blow. But I knew I hadn't, I was just hurt.

"Why... you," he hissed, his teeth bared. Oh no, no InuYasha was mad, he was going to transform into a demon. No! I stumbled to my feet, trying to stop him. He would defiantly kill her, or me... or the villagers, I was sure of it. He won't be able to control himself. I carefully shifted my feet towards him. He turned to face Sia again and snarled at her.

"You... tried to kill Kagome," he hissed under his breath. I wrapped my arms around him trying to stop his transformation. "InuYasha stop please," I half-whispered to him. He tried to pry my arms away from him. He was defiantly going to kill her.

"Please," I shouted at him. He didn't budge; I felt his body pulse around my arms. "InuYasha, SIT! SIT SIT SIT SIT!" I shouted numerous times. Finally he surrendered and hit the ground hard. The girl threw a hand over her mouth and laughed.

"You need a women to protect you demon... pathetic," she hissed and jumped through the air disappearing. I cringed and fell to my knees. InuYasha lifted his head and looked at me, dazed. "Thanks a lot Kagome, what was that for..." he shouted, and then looked at me.

"Kagome," he hunched over me and grabbed me before I fainted. "She only cut herself InuYasha not to worry," Miroku's voice replied, I batted my eyes and opened them.

"What happened," I said weakly. Sango looked at me and sighed in relief. "You gave us a scare, mostly InuYasha did, he panicked he thought you lost the baby," Sango put her arms on her hips and looked at InuYasha while saying this. I sat up, my leg was throbbing. I forgot I had slammed against the side of the well and cut it. "Oh," I said rubbing the band aid around my leg.

"So InuYasha are we still up for some fly fishing, and hunting?" Miroku asked throwing InuYasha a not-to-worry type of look. InuYasha sighed and jumped to his feet. "Alright we'll go, will you be okay Kagome?" he asked placing a hand against my shoulder. I could tell he was still worried about what had happened earlier, his eyes gave that away. I knew Miroku wanted to get him out of the house as well, I was glad for that. He needed to relax.

"Yes I'll be okay," I told him. Sango smiled and waved as they left.

She stayed with me the whole time; her kids were outside playing with the village kids. Rin and Kohaku stayed by watching them, they joined them for a game of Kamade ball. "Guess what Kagome," Sango cooed smiling.

"Oh no don't tell me," I replied putting a hand to my head. She looked at me and we both laughed.

Miroku had got back early with InuYasha before night had fallen, they had gathered a lot of fresh meat for tomorrows picnic. InuYasha stored it all and prepared it, cleaning out the fish and raw meat. Sango and Miroku took their children and their catch and returned to their home. I lay on my sheets and watched as InuYasha sat outside cleaning out some of the fish. Shippou sat with him and helped him too.

I felt my lids get heavy, I rubbed my eyes trying to stay awake but it didn't work. I opened my eyes and closed them again, a hand touched my hair I smiled and closed my eyes. "InuYasha," I whispered quietly. A voice replied, "Nope," and a hand covered over my mouth. I screamed a muffled scream. But no one could hear me. I felt an arm wrap around me and pull me, I tried to struggle to escape but couldn't.

"Hold still," the voice hissed. I looked up, and silver hair blew against my face. It was the girl from before, it must've been. She jumped through the back door and jumped through the air, dangling me in her arm.

"Scream and I'll kill you," she whispered into my ear releasing her grasp over my mouth. I didn't scream. I wasn't sure what she wanted, but if InuYasha finds her he'd defiantly rip her to shreds. I had to make sure he didn't, I was going to talk to her, to try to get her to release me. "What do you want from me?" I asked her as she leaped through the air, landing on her feet and darting through the black woods. "Your mate's Tetsusaiga," she hissed. "Let's talk," I shouted as she drifted into a dark cave on the side of Mt. Madori.

"Shut up women!" she shouted at me. I crawled into the cave to get warm and leaned against the cave wall. She sniffed the air and held a hand to her nose. "You're carrying a half-demon child," she hissed. She could smell the baby? Did that mean InuYasha could too? "Disgusting," she hissed again. I lifted my knees to my body and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"Your smell disgusts me," she retorted again standing at the cave entrance. "Your mate better hurry and get here so I can steal his sword," she said again scanning the trees with her eyes. She knew InuYasha would've noticed I was gone by now. He must've. "Let me go I'm of no use to you," I told her trying to compromise. "Yes you are, he won't hand over the sword unless I have you in my possession and what's worse I have his child too..." she laughed.

I cringed and held my stomach. I was scared she was going to kill me, or my baby. "First, I'll take his sword, and then I'll kill you with it in front of him. Then I'll kill him... and find the Tensaiga, I'll avenge my father's death," she hissed clenching her hands into fists.

"Oh really?" InuYasha's voice bellowed, he jumped up to the cave. "You made it; good I was just about to kill your women..." she hissed, coming towards me. "Don't you dare touch her," InuYasha threatened, he held his sword over his shoulder. She grabbed my arm and pulled me to her.

InuYasha hissed and snarled at her baring his teeth. She was trying to get him to transform into a demon. "What if I take the life of your child?" She taunted pressing her hand against my stomach. I cringed I felt her nails penetrate against my skin.

InuYasha snarled again, I had to stop him from transforming. "InuYasha stop, don't change..." I shouted to him. He looked at me and held out his Tetsusaiga. "Ah ah, I wouldn't attack if I were you," she said pushing her nails deeper into my skin. I cringed trying not to scream.

"Let her go I'll give you the Tetsusaiga let Kagome go," he shouted at her, he waved Tetsusaiga in the air and it retorted back into its normal state. She jabbed her nails deep into my flesh making me bleed, I screamed, she dropped me to the ground and I feel to my knees holding my stomach.

"No," InuYasha shouted his eyes widened with shock. "Hand it over," she hissed coming towards InuYasha. He cracked his knuckles and darted towards Sia, and struck her in the face. He landed in front of me.

"Ah, you jerk..." she hissed holding a hand to her face. "You tried to take my child's life, and Kagome's," he hissed growling. He touched my hair and kissed my head and stood up. "Now, your mine..." he snarled. He cracked his hands again and just as he turned to dart after Sia, she vanishes.

"Coward," he shouted after her as he came to the entrance of the cave and picked up Tetsusaiga, he sheathed it back into its sheath. I fell to the floor.

"Noo, Kagome," he turned towards me. He picked me up and darted out the cave.


	15. A Special Delivery

Its long I'm sorry but its finally the chapter I've been waiting for. A baby boy for InuYasha, the next few chapters are going to be pure epicness. I hope you enjoy this!

**

* * *

**

**A Special Delivery**

I lay motionless and in agony, in InuYasha's lap. Kaede's hands probed my body, every time she touched my stomach surging pain hit me. I cringed and closed my eyes. "The demon that attacked Kagome, did no justice to the baby InuYasha," she said. I sighed in relief and clenched my teeth together. It was only minor wounds from her claws; they left nothing but small wounds in my flesh. I was relieved they didn't penetrate any future.

InuYasha took in a deep breath of relief. I really hoped that was the last we'd seen of Sia. Kaede wrapped my wounds with fresh bandages and went outside to the well with Rin to get some fresh water and herbs. I knew they'd be gone for a while; they'd have to go to the village to obtain what they needed.

I rested my head against the white thick sheets. InuYasha placed a hand to my head, I squinted my eyes at him. "I was really worried..." he said touching a hand to mine. "I'm alright," I told him closing my eyes for a moment. I had already been three months into my pregnancy and my entire body was feeling it by now. Two month's to go, I kept hoping they'd pass quickly, and I'd have a safe delivery.

"Kagome," InuYasha's hands lifted me off the floor and pulled me to his lap. I opened my eyes slightly resting my head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry, I was careless..." he said pressing his head against mine. "You weren't careless InuYasha," I whispered to him. "I won't turn my back on you for a second ever again," he said his hands wrapped around me. I felt so weak I couldn't even move, I couldn't even extend my hands to touch him. I remained motionless in his arms.

"InuYasha," I said quietly my voice cracked, and was weak. "What is it Kagome? Are you in pain?" he asked again. "If anything should happen to me..." I started to tell him, he lifted his head off of mine and looked down at me. "Never say anything like that..." he said cutting me off. "InuYasha," I whispered, but before I could finish my words, he kissed me, silencing me.

I closed my eyes, and he released his lips from mine. "If anything ever happened to you Kagome, I wouldn't know what I'd do..." he said he looked away from me. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid," I whispered at him lifting my hand to his face. He grabbed my hand and held it against his chest. "Stop it Kagome!" His voice became tense. "Nothing will happen, I won't allow it... even if I have to take matters into my own hands I will..." he taunted. I hated when he used those words, 'matters into my own hands' he would defiantly kill his own child to save me. I would not have it, I know this pregnancy is going to be difficult on me, and the labour may be too intense that it may take my life.

But I am stronger than that, we defeated Naraku together, we fought numerous battles, and hardships, this is just another obstacle we can overcome together. I closed my eyes and clenched my hand against InuYasha's, he held me close to him and didn't move. "We'll do this together," he whispered at me. I nodded and started to drift off into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Mommmaaaaa..." a voice yelled at me again. It was him, the same boy as before. He was running towards me his arms opened. He was soaking wet, must be from playing in the river. InuYasha followed behind him. Shippou and Sango's kids were also wet.

Sango looked at me and smiled. She picked up her twins, Miroko picked up his son, and they both drifted away to their small home.

I looked at the boy who was still running towards me. I extended my arms to him. I was still in shock I wasn't even sure who this child was, I knew he was mine. But he seemed different from before.

"Momma," he shouted again jumping into my arms. I pulled him up throwing him into the air and caught him bringing him into my chest. He looked up at me and said... "_It's time momma," _his eyes changed to a deep gold color. But weren't they darker before? "Time for what?" I whispered, he then disappeared in my arms.

* * *

It was then when I snapped my eyes opened. I was held in InuYasha's arms still, he had fallen asleep motionless. I felt pain hit me; I touched my hands against my stomach. _'Noooo... not now I'm too early,_' I said to myself rubbing my stomach.

The pain hit again like knives cutting my body, "Ah..." I cringed. I shifted my weight in InuYasha's body; he opened his eyes, and looked at me. "Kagome," he said releasing his arms from around me.

"Inu-Yasha," I muttered, trying to control my breathing. "What... now Kagome, you're too early..." his worried eyes looked me over. "Now InuYasha," I shouted at him grabbing on to his haori. He grabbed my hand and held it. "Breath Kagome, don't panic..." he said and put me down gentle to the floor. Kaede and Rin's voices boomed outside as they entered the house.

"Kagome," Kaede said coming to my side. I held my hand against my stomach and cringed. "Ahhhh... Kaede," I shouted. Rin closed her eyes and flinched. "I'll get Sango," she said jumping to her feet she ran out the door. Kaede grabbed some towels and clean blankets and prepared them around me. "InuYasha, get me some warm water," she told him. He looked at me then at her. He nodded and went outside.

The pain hit again, this time much more excruciating. I screamed again. Kaede held a hand to my forehead. "Be strong Kagome," she said, InuYasha placed the tub of water next to Kaede she placed a cloth into the water and put it against my forehead.

Sango and Miroku entered the house panting. Rin had stayed behind to watch their children. "Is it time?" Sango said catching her breath she came to my side quickly. "I fear so Sango," Kaede replied looking at her. "But she's too early Lady Kaede," Miroku retorted. "What can I do Kaede," Sango asked. "We must make Kagome as comfortable as possible," she said placing a rolled up thick blanket under my head.

Sango helped as well hovering around the house grabbing more blankets and towels for me. Miroku sat next to InuYasha a worried look touched both their faces. Sango sat back down next to me, and placed a blanket it on top of me. I shifted it off... "Too hot," I mumbled. I felt like I was on fire. My entire body was hot, feverish, I was sweating and my breathing was irregular.

"Kaede isn't there anything we can do," InuYasha's voice became tense. "Neh, InuYasha, we must now wait..." she said placing a cool cloth over my forehead and chest. I felt more pain hit me again; I cringed and clenched my hands to the sheets I lay on. "Kagome," InuYasha said, his voice filled with so much stress it scared me. "Be calm InuYasha, if you get worked up it won't help Kagome's situation," Miroku said placing a hand to InuYasha's shoulder.

"She's in pain Miroku," he clenched his teeth and said this. "I know InuYasha but we must stay calm for Kagome's sake," he said his voice stern. InuYasha growled and stood up, and left. "InuYasha," I whispered, controlling my breathing. "It's okay Kagome, let him be," Sango said placing a hand over mine.

"Sango," I whispered. "Yes Kagome, I'm right here..." she said leaning over me. "I'm in so much pain," I cringed and clenched my teeth. Sango looked at Kaede, and then back at me. "It is okay Kagome, be strong, and do not let your body surrender to the pain..." Kaede's voice echoed.

Miroku shifted to his feet and went outside to confront InuYasha. The pain hit again and I screamed.

Two hours passed...

InuYasha and Miroku took turns placing cloths over my forehead. Sango would change the water every time it got too warm. Kaede had prepared a small wooden basin of water for the baby. Night had fallen and the cool breeze had calmed my clammy skin. But the pain had not subsided.

Six hours passed...

"Ahhhh," I cringed and screamed again. "Kaede it's been six hours and nothing," InuYasha hissed. He was angry I could tell he clenched his hands into fists on the floor. He seemed concerned and stressed. "We must be patient InuYasha," Kaede said calmly. "Aaah, Kaede do something," I shouted at her. I clenched a hand against InuYasha's, he grabbed my hand and held it.

"Kagome, you must be strong you can do this..." she said touching a hand to my forehead. "Her fever's back Kaede," Sango said fetching some cold water. Kaede unwrapped my kimono and placed a white thin sheet over me to make me more comfortable. The pain hit even harder now and I felt so much pressure in my stomach. I tried to sit up.

"Now InuYasha," Kaede said placing a hand to my back helping support me. InuYasha wrapped an arm around me. I took in a few deep breaths and started concentrating on my breathing. "Come on Kagome, you can do this..." Sango said touching her hands to my arms. Kaede came around me and kneeled in front of me. InuYasha held my hand with his.

I cringed again feeling an immense amount of pain surge through my body, my entire body felt weak, fragile. If I were to even try to push the baby out right now I'd defiantly break to pieces. "I-I...can't Kaede," I stuttered, "I'm too weak," I told her trying to control my breathing. I was wet from sweating and from my fever, I felt as if I was drowning.

"Come on Kagome, you can be strong..." she said touching her hands to my knees. "Miroku prepare a towel," Kaede said Miroku leaned over me and reached for a towel from next to Sango. He held it in his arms ready. "Kagome..." InuYasha's voice bellowed next to my ear. "If it hurts too much..." he whispered, "tell me..." he said against my ear. I shivered at his words. No! I wasn't going to allow him take the life of his child over mine. I won't allow it!

"No InuYasha," I replied loudly. I closed my eyes and concentrated through the pain. I screamed again clenching my teeth together. I felt Kaede's hands touch me.

"Push again Kagome," Kaede said. I couldn't, I felt so weak I couldn't even move. I was paralyzed from the pain I couldn't think about anything else. The pain from just trying to push the baby out once was too much for me to bear. I clenched InuYasha's hand harder. "It hurts," I screamed loudly, and tried again to push the baby out. Miroku looked at me his eyes were very concerned. Sango, rubbed her hand against mine trying to comfort me, she too was worried.

I felt my breath's become staggered, slow; I closed my eyes and thought about the little boy I had seen in my dreams over and over again. The pain hit me again, this time I screamed louder and managed to push the baby all the way out.

His voice cried, I cringed and closed my eyes fainting into InuYasha's arms. "You did it Kagome," Sango's voice echoed. It faded in my ears.

"Kagome..." I felt two arms shake me. "Kagome, can you hear me?" InuYasha's voice echoed in my ears. I opened my eyes wearily and looked at him. He still held me in his arms. "Your okay? I'm glad," He said pulling me to his chest. I looked at him and couldn't say anything. My body still felt weak, almost paralyzed.

"Kagome, you did it... you did great," Sango's voice echoed from a corner of the room. She, Miroku and Kaede hovered around the wooden basin. "InuYasha," I said not hearing the voice of the infant. "He's okay Kagome," he said looking at me. It was a boy, I knew it. I closed my eyes and smiled resting my head against InuYasha's chest.


	16. InuYasha the Nanny

Sorry it took so long to post I was finishing an essay which was more important, three more new chapters will be added this next few days. Enjoy!

* * *

**InuYasha the Nanny**

"Ahh, no don't do that..." InuYasha retorted pulling Inuko away from him. I laughed and sat up brushing my hair. "Kagome, he just spit up again," he hissed glaring at me, he held Inuko away from him. "It's okay InuYasha baby's do that you know," I told him. I was still weak and in pain from last night. Inuko put a toll on my body.

I shifted to my knees and cringed, "Ahh..." I sat back down. "Kagome what's wrong?" InuYasha slide over towards me cradling Inuko on his arms. "I'm still in pain," I whispered. He sighed and looked at me. "I'm sorry Kagome," he said. "I think I'll take a nap," I told him shifting my body in the sheets.

InuYasha bent down and kissed my cheek, then turned his gaze to Inuko. "So brat now what?" he asked looking at him. Inuko giggled loudly. "Hey keep quiet you'll wake up your mother," InuYasha hissed, he stood up and took Inuko outside.

"I got an idea; let's go visit Sango, Kaede and Rin went over there this morning..." InuYasha said, as he was just about to leave... "InuYasha," I almost yelled. He stopped and turned, "Kagome?" he said. "If you're thinking of leaving Inuko with Sango, once I get my strength back, you'll be in big trouble..." I half-shouted, and sat up again.

InuYasha glowered at me and came back inside the house. "I wasn't planning that," he said his voice staggered. "Yeah right," I mumbled. I rubbed my arms against my stomach and sighed. "Can I hold my son?" I asked extending my arms. He pulled away, "Kagome you're not supposed too, not until your strong enough..." he said looking at me. "InuYasha please, I haven't even held him at all..." I chimed reaching over for him. InuYasha moved his arms towards me and let me carry him.

"Hello Inuko," I told him touching his ears gently. I giggled, "He looks just like you InuYasha," I looked over at him. He scowled at me, "What a way to ruin a kid Kagome," what I didn't do anything but touch his ears. How's that ruining him?

I played with his hands, he giggled and laughed. I cradled him and he cooed. InuYasha wrapped his arms around me and peered over my shoulder down at Inuko. "I think I'll go to the mountains when your better Kagome, and get him a haori as well." He said pushing a strand of Inuko's hair out of his face. Inuko blinked his eyes and yawned. His hands rubbed over his eyes and he fell asleep.

"Awww..." I said and bent down to kiss his nose. "He's so cute!" I giggled, and yawned as well. "Kagome, I can take him if you're tired..." he said but it was too late I felt my body give in and I fell into InuYasha's arms. My arms were so weak and restless I nearly dropped Inuko if InuYasha hadn't grabbed him.

"Whew," he puffed, gently laying Inuko down next to me. InuYasha lay down next to Inuko and me, and touched a hand to my stomach over the sheets. Inuko rolled over to his side, and his little hands grabbed on to InuYasha's sleeve. "Huh," he whispered and reached to pull his hands off. But Inuko giggled and clung to InuYasha's sleeve even more.

"Hm, come on kid..." he hissed quietly trying to move his arm slowly out of Inuko's grasp. InuYasha sighed and touched Inuko's hands gently trying to pry them off his sleeve. Inuko clung to InuYasha's fingers instead. InuYasha sighed and rested his head next to Inuko's.

The entire night fell into deep silence, I couldn't sleep my entire body ached my head hurt, everything felt like it was broken. I cringed and clung to the sheets. InuYasha's hands touched mine. "Kagome, are you in pain?" he would ask every time I cringed. I would shake my head, so he wouldn't worry. But he knew I was in pain, he could tell.

"Kagome, can I get you anything?" he would ask pressing his hand against my forehead. "I'm okay InuYasha," I would whisper. Clearly I wasn't okay, but the pain never lasted, it also subsided. Inuko heard my distrest and his eyes popped open, he started to cry.

"Great," InuYasha hissed and picked him up. "Come on kid, your mom's sick give it a rest," he taunted. But Inuko cried even louder. "I think he might be hungry InuYasha," I whispered closing my eyes again. "What, Kagome what do I do?" He asked looking over at me. His eyes narrowed, and he stared at Inuko.

"How the hell do I feed you?" he asked carrying Inuko with one arm he came over to my bag, which we forgot to unpack, and scrimmaged through it for the bottles I had bought back home. He found one and ripped it out of its package; he examined it curiously and poked at it.

"This thing is supposed to feed you?" he preached, rocking Inuko in one arm so he would stop crying. "I-InuYasha, please... keep him quiet," I muttered placing a hand to my forehead. InuYasha looked over at me and stood up, he held the bottle in one hand and cradled Inuko awkwardly, then dashed out the door. I assumed he was going to Sango's. Figured, he couldn't do this on his own.

It was raining outside, InuYasha huddled Inuko close to his body, as he darted towards Sango's house. Sango and Miroku were still awake, talking in their small home when InuYasha came to their door. "Sango you still awake?" he half whispered and entered their home quietly.

"Hello InuYasha," Miroku addressed him. Inuko cried, Sango came to InuYasha and took him out of his hands. "InuYasha, are you tormenting the poor child, he could be hungry you know..." she said placing him in her arms. He sobbed, and then looked at Sango and cried again. Sango sat back down near the lamp they had in the center of the room. InuYasha came towards her quickly watching; Miroku helped Sango with the bottle... "Really InuYasha you've never fed him?" Miroko asked, pouring some warm goats milk into the bottle.

"Give it a break Miroku, Kagome's usually the one who feeds him." InuYasha hissed, watching as Miroku closed the bottle lid back on. "Isn't it hot?" InuYasha asked. "See you let some drip on your wrist, if it's too hot let it cool down before you feed it to him," Sango said tipping the bottle towards her wrist.

Inuko cried again, as Sango carefully fed him the bottle. InuYasha looked curious as he watched Inuko suck on the bottle. "That didn't look so hard," he sighed and sat down. "InuYasha, you can't always depend on Kagome, she's going to be in bed for a few days, might as well help out yourself..." Miroku said, shifting to his feet. He stretched and walked over towards his children placing another blanket on top of them keeping them warm from the cold drifty air.

"What if you and Kagome decide on another child InuYasha, you need to become better aware of how to help out..." Sango said pulling the bottle from Inuko who had grasped it with his hands. "There won't be another one," InuYasha replied quickly Sango shifted Inuko to InuYasha's arms. "Here I think he's still hungry you try feeding him," she said. Miroku eyed InuYasha curiously, and came to his side.

"Why not InuYasha?" he asked placing a hand to InuYasha's shoulder. "Because I can't allow Kagome to suffer like this, we were luck y this time... next time... she might not be," he said his voice monotone.

InuYasha carefully filled the bottle with the warm goat's milk, and closed the lid, he tipped the bottle to his wrist and let some drip. "Huh, seems okay," he said. Then he fed the bottle to Inuko who wrapped his hands around it again. "See, we know you can do it InuYasha." Miroku said, patting Inuko's hair.

"Thanks Sango, Miroku..." he said. Inuko finished the bottle quickly and fell asleep again. "Don't fret InuYasha; if he cries he'll be okay, he either wants to eat or be changed, it's not hard once you get into the routine..." Sango smiled warmly and touched Inuko's head as well.

InuYasha stood up wrapping Inuko with his sleeves. "InuYasha stay the night," Miroko offered. "Thanks Miroku but Kagome's at home alone, I don't want to leave her," he said darting out the door again. Sango smiled and shook her head.

"Good luck InuYasha," she chuckled quietly and smiled. "Tomorrow we'll go see him, think he'll survive the night?" Miroku joked. Sango shook her head, "Not if Inuko kills him first," they both laughed.


	17. Survival of the Fittest

I love Inuko he's probably my favorite character next to Kikyko, he's just so adorable even as a teen. He's michevious and just like his father. I love his character, please vote in my poll and let me know what you think of Sia. If you like Sia's character please read her story on the front of my page Nashie17 is the author her links listed on my profile. Comment on the story too. :D

* * *

**Survival of the Fittest**

InuYasha didn't sleep the night; he hovered throughout the house carefully studying the objects in my bag that I had brought back with me. Inuko curled up next to me his little hands clung to my hair; sometimes my chest and sometimes he'd suck his fingers.

I was still too weak to move, I kept my arms wrapped around Inuko, he cooed and giggled to himself. "What the hell," InuYasha hissed coming towards me, he sniffed the air. "You've got to be kidding me..." he taunted, Inuko looked up at him and giggled throwing his hands into the air.

InuYasha hissed and narrowed his eyes, "Sango didn't show me this," he retorted picking Inuko up. Inuko threw his hands towards InuYasha and cooed loudly. I twitched and shifted to my back.

"Keep it down kid," InuYasha's voice became agitated. He looked over at me then at Inuko, he shifted to the other side of the room and set Inuko back down again. He lifted off the blankets and held a hand to his nose. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..." was all I heard.

I was glad morning came quickly, I was restless and exhausted. I yawned and stretched my arms. Sango, Miroku and Kaede had gathered in the morning. InuYasha had fallen asleep sitting up, in a corner of the room. I looked over at him and smiled. "He must've had a rough night," Miroku teased playing with Inuko's hands.

I felt better today, a little bit sore, but much stronger. I shifted my knees and slid over towards Sango and Kaede. "Good morning Kagome," Kaede said her voice staggered; she held a bowl of warm water towards me. I took it. "Thanks Kaede," I said and took a sip of the warm water.

Inuko giggled loudly as Miroku made faces at him. "Miroku talk about torment, you're going to ruin my kid," I sighed and chuckled. Sango laughed. "You should see him with the girls, I'm surprised they haven't run away screaming yet," Sango joked. Miroko narrowed his eyes and glowered. "Hey now, come on..." he taunted.

I reached my arms out to Inuko and picked him up. He giggled and cooed. He made popping noises with his mouth as I pulled him to my lap. "Who's a cute little boy," I muttered tapping my hand to his head. He pulled his hands up to mine and pulled my hand off his head, he was strong for his age, and even as a newborn he was still managing to sit up on his own and carry his own weight.

"Wow he's strong Kagome," Sango said clapping her hands together, Inuko laughed. "I know, he's growing so fast too, he's been eating a lot lately," she said noticing the staggered bottles everywhere. "And it seems InuYasha had his work cut out for him last night," he snickered and chuckled. Sango laughed. "We for sure thought Inuko would defiantly kill him," she joked. I narrowed my eyes and glowered. "Really, you two bet on InuYasha," I mumbled sarcastically.

Sango and Miroku looked at me in silence, blinked, and then laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too, that was funny they made a bet against InuYasha and Inuko won. That's my boy.

Kaede and Sango worked diligently cooking some vegetables into a pot, InuYasha had slept a while, and he must've been exhausted. I bounced Inuko in my lap; he laughed and giggled throwing his hands into the air. Kohaku, Rin and Sango's kids came running into the house screaming.

"Uh oh," I said looking over at Sango's girls. They jumped at InuYasha and smothered him playing with is ears. He woke, grumpy. "What the hell..." he hissed, reaching up to the girls pulling them off. He plopped them on the floor, they laughed and shouted "InuYasha... play with us," they shouted loudly and jumped to their feet.

"Sango, control your kids..." he hissed. Sango laughed and the girls ran to her hugging her. He turned to Inuko and came towards me, "If you turn into a girly boy I'll kill you," he said his voice aggravated. Inuko looked at him and sucked his thumb.

"Inuko..." Haku shouted coming towards me. She looked at him beaming. "Haku this is Inuko, isn't he cute..." I asked her. She patted his head, "cute cute," she said and giggled. She plopped down in front of Inuko and started playing with his hands.

"Ahhhh, Sango..." Shippou shouted, Kira had chased Shippou and grabbed on to his tail dragging him around the house. Shippou ran up to Sango and hid behind her. Miroku pulled Kira off Shippou and held her by the kimono. "Kira, you know better than to pull Shippou's tail," he said putting her down in his lap. Koji had learned to walk already and awkwardly staggered towards the bubbling pot.

Kaede grabbed him. "No boy, this is very hot..." she said, Koji's hands waved at the pot, and he squirmed. "Are you hungry?" Sango smiled grabbing Koji from Sango's arms. He was old enough to eat solid food now, so Sango scooped some of the soft vegetables out of the pot and used her chop sticks to break them into little pieces. She fed Koji a bite at a time and he would laugh with each bite.

InuYasha shifted next to me and growled as the girls ran around the house playing with Rin. He seemed in a bad mood, agitated, he would growl under his breath. I nudged him; he scowled at me and crossed his arms sitting down. The girls stopped, slammed into each other and looked over at InuYasha who was scowling and grumpy. They ran towards him and jumped up at him.

He hissed and said nothing. The girls climbed on to InuYasha's back and started pulling at his haori. He growled agitated. "Miroku do something about your girls or else..." he hissed and threw his hands into the air knocking the girls down to the floor. They laughed and rolled over on their backs.

"Just you wait until you have a girl InuYasha, you wouldn't be so grumpy," Miroku replied laughing. The girls jumped to their feet and ran into Miroku's arms. Kaede prepared bowls of ramen noodles and vegetables and passed them around. Inuko was so curious he would dip his hands into the bowl and lick his fingers.

"No no Inuko, not for you..." I would say to him, every time I pulled the bowl away he would cry, so I would dip my finger into the bowl and press it to his mouth. He would turn away and sniffle.

"Inuko, you can't have solid food yet you're not old enough," I told him. He would mumble and babble in baby talk and reach his hands out for the bowl. InuYasha would look at him curious, and pass his bowl towards him. Inuko would dip his hands into the hot bowl and laugh, and then pull the noodles into his fingers and to his mouth.

InuYasha and I looked at each other and then back at Inuko. "Do not worry InuYasha, Inuko grows faster than normal children, he is learning how to feed..." Kaede mentioned taking a sip of the soup from her bowl.

"He doesn't have teeth yet Kaede; he can't chew his own food..." InuYasha retorted watching Inuko play around with the noodles. "Yey shouldn't be so quick to judge InuYasha," Kaede replied. InuYasha pulled his hand to Inuko's mouth and Inuko bit him. "Ahhh, you little..." he hissed pulling his hand away.

I blinked and looked down at Inuko, "Wow... he is growing fast," I replied he pushed his hands into the bowl again and grabbed a huge hand full of noodles and shoved them into his mouth.

Haku and Kira looked at him blinked, and laughed doing the same. "Great, thanks a lot Inuko, my girls don't have manners now," Miroku retorted shaking his head. I laughed.

After we had finished our meal, I grabbed my bag that was spilled all over the floor from InuYasha's scrimmaging and pulled out all the clothes and toys. Sango smiled as I showed her all the goodies I had brought back for the children. I had set Inuko down next to the girls so he could play with some toys I brought with me, he had learned to crawl somehow and crawled towards me.

"Kagome, he can crawl," Sango questioned eyeing Inuko as he crawled towards my bag and pulled at its straps. "Inuko," I smiled. He looked at me holding the straps in his hands and giggled. "Well little man, I guess your growing faster than I expected, your father and Miroku went out to get you a special haori," I said smiling; I lifted up a baby bib and looked at it. Sango smiled and did the same.

Inuko looked at me; he seemed as if he actually understood my words. I wouldn't be surprised if tomorrow he started speaking. "Sister," Kohaku said looking over Sango's shoulders. "Yes Kohaku," she replied warmly. He smiled and looked at her. "Rin and I would like to go for a walk with Lady Kaede to the village, she needs to get some stuff..." he said. Sango nodded and smiled. Kohaku patted Inuko's head, came over to the twins and did the same and patted Koji as well, then came to Kaede's side helping her. Rin smiled and helped her too.

They all left the house, staggering at Kaede's pace. I watched them as they left. "Kagome, Inuko..." she shouted quickly staggering to her feet. He was following them, and crawled toward the door. "Hey little man," I taunted tossing the clothes to the floor; I jumped to my feet and grabbed him. He laughed and screamed.

"You shouldn't go outside alone Inuko..." I scolded him. He looked at me and popped his lips. I put him in my lap and sighed deeply. "That was close," I mumbled and sat back down. "Wow, soon you won't be able to keep up with him Kagome," Sango said looking at Inuko. "I know I'm worried, he's growing too fast, he could end up endangering himself..." I taunted and bounced Inuko on my lap.

Inuko fell limb in my arms; I stopped bouncing him and noticed he had fallen asleep. "He sure sleeps a lot," I said and picked him up resting him next to me. "I wouldn't be surprised if he started talking soon," Sango laughed. I looked at her and laughed too.

InuYasha and Miroku had been gone for hours, we managed to get the house cleaned the laundry all hung and dry and even the kids washed up and changed in to some new clothes. Inuko put up a fuss though, he kept fighting me off when I tried to change him, or dress him in some baby clothes.

"Inuko please, let me dress you, you can't wear your kimono all day," I told him. He would look at me and push my hands away every time I tried to even touch him. "Alright, alright you win..." I said giving in. He cooed and giggled.

I set him back down again and let him play with the kids. Sango finished the rest of the laundry and brought it inside. "I think we're all done Kagome," she said taking all the folded sheets and clothes to the hope chest. I felt exhausted my body, was sore again, weak... I felt very tired; I fell to the floor next to Inuko. "Kagome are you okay?" Sango darted to my side. Her hand rubbed my back, "I'm okay Sango just tired..." I whispered at her. "Do you need anything Kagome?" she asked touching a hand to my forehead. "No its okay Sango, thank you," I said to her. She smiled. "I think I'll take the children home and let you rest, I'll take Inuko too if you like." I smiled and nodded. She picked up Inuko in her arms and Koji in the other. The girls plopped down next to me and pecked me on the cheek. Then jumped to their feet and waved as they ran outside.

"Kagome, I'll let InuYasha know Inuko is with me..." She said again leaving the house. I nodded and closed my eyes. It felt great to sleep; I wrapped myself around with the blanket Sango put on me, and sighed in my sleep. I felt a hand to my forehead. I slowly opened my eyes.

"Kagome, you've been asleep for hours..." InuYasha's voice echoed. He had Inuko in his arms. He was wearing a dark red haori and was sucking on his sleeves. "Sorry InuYasha," I whispered sitting up. He leaned in and kissed me, Inuko slide out of his hands and giggled. He crawled around InuYasha and plopped down on the ground mumbling to himself.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked me touching a hand to my head. "Yes I'm fine, I was tired... we did a lot today," I told him. He smiled and sat down next to me. Inuko was behind InuYasha, I couldn't see what he was doing. I tried to peer over but InuYasha's hands touched mine distracting me.

"Ooo," Inuko's voiced echoed. InuYasha and I both turned and looked over at him. He was standing on his own two feet trying to balance. "OOo," he would mumble laughing. InuYasha blinked and slide away so Inuko could balance himself.

"Inuko, your standing..." I said beaming. I held my hands to him. He took two steps and awkwardly wavered, turning towards me. "Come on, come to momma," I told him. He looked at me and held his arms out for balance. He took one step and staggered. "Ooo," he would coo again. He took another step and staggered. InuYasha held his hands out prepared to catch him.

"Come on you can do it," I told him smiling. He looked down at his feet and then back up at me. He tried again and took another two steps, and another, he giggled and took two more steps his pace picking up. He awkwardly staggered quickly towards me. I scoped him up into my arms and hugged him. "That's my boy," I shouted with glee. He laughed loudly and screamed. InuYasha grabbed him and threw him into the air.

"Now we're in trouble Kagome," he joked smiling. Inuko laughed and kicked his feet into the air. I was so happy I too laughed every time he did. He walked, he actually walked, he was growing too fast.

InuYasha tapped his bum and placed him down gently on the floor. Inuko wavered again and stood to his feet. He laughed and ran back into my arms.


	18. Inuko's First Words

**Inuko's First Words**

Inuko was growing faster than expected; he already looked like a normal three year old. Big, built just like his father, and already running around the house chasing Shippou. "Inuko leave Shippou alone and come eat," I told him in a stern voice.

"Kagome he's worse than InuYasha," Shippou taunted jumping to my shoulder away from Inuko's claws. His claws had grown out too, and his teeth and they were sharp.

InuYasha and Miroku came through the door both rubbing their arms and shoulders. They were squabbling again, or exorcising another village. I sighed and shook my head. "InuYasha come eat," I told him a bit agitated. Miroku smiled, and waved. Shippou jumped off my shoulder and ran to Miroku.

"Bye Kagome," he said waving, he marched out before Miroku.

"I best be going as well... Kagome, come by later." He chimed and turned out the door. Kaede had stayed the day with Sango along with Rin who wanted to visit Kohaku.

I knew better though she was in love with Kohaku, and he was too. I giggled at the thought. "What's your problem?" InuYasha mocked opening a Ramen bowl. Inuko looked at him and licked his lips, "I was just thinking of Rin and Kohaku," I told him. He held the bowl in his hands and hadn't noticed Inuko's hands grabbing the noodles and shoving them into his mouth.

"Hey damn it kid, get your own..." he shouted at Inuko and pulled his hands out of the bowl. "InuYasha don't swear around him," I shouted crossing my arms. Too late! "Damn it!" Inuko repeated laughing. InuYasha drops the bowl and scowls at Inuko. "What the hell kid, repeat those words again and I'll kill yeah," he taunted. Inuko looked at the spilled noodles and picked them up eating them.

"InuYasha," I hissed. InuYasha knew that tone all too well, he looked at me. "W-What?" He stuttered. "SIT BOY!" I shouted at him. Inuko held the noodles to his mouth and looked at me, then looked at InuYasha. "SIT, SIT..." he shouted throwing noodles into the air.

"Why I ..." InuYasha hissed, and lifted his head from the carved floor. Noodles feel over his ear. He glowered and growled under his breath. "SIT," shouted Inuko several times. He picked up more noodles and climbed over InuYasha's back, he picked at the one that fell over his ear and at it, and shoved them into his mouth.

"You brat," InuYasha taunted, he got up and Inuko slide to the floor. "Ooo," he cooed, he lay on his back looking at the ceiling. InuYasha cleaned himself off, and picked up Inuko. "You little monster," he pondered. Inuko looked at him and held out his dirty hands, "Noodles," he shouted. "Kagome, I think he can talk..." InuYasha blinked a few times and set him to the floor.

I crossed my arms and turned my face. "You're not still mad because I swore are you?" he hissed waving a fist in the air. "Yes yes I am InuYasha, he's just a kid, now he'll say that word all the time because he heard you say it..." I replied angrily. "Give it a break Kagome, he's a boy he's supposed to be a boy, and boys say stuff like that," InuYasha defended his words.

"Boy," Inuko shouted loudly and kicked his feet into the air falling on to his back again. He stared at the ceiling. "Inuko, you're talking?" I looked over at him. He seemed occupied with the ceiling for some reason he didn't move his gaze.

He threw his hands up towards the ceiling and laughed. I looked up and a small lizard was crawling up the ceiling. I snarled. I hate lizards. Inuko cooed and tried to reach for the lizard. "Ew, Inuko that's a lizard you can't have it..." I told him picking him up. InuYasha's ears twitched and he looked up as well. "You're scared of a little lizard Kagome, come on..." He said standing up. He reached for my bow and lifted it to the ceiling probing at the lizard. It fell. Inuko squirmed in my arms struggling to break free.

"Inuko stop struggling," I tried to pull him close to me; he fought me and fell out of my arms. He landed on his feet and chased the lizard. "LIZARD," he shouted loudly. "No Inuko! Don't touch that," I shouted after him. He chased it outside.

"Hey kid come back here..." InuYasha shouted after him also following us outside. "Inuko," I shouted, I caught up to him as he chased the lizard down the grass, and I grabbed him quickly. "Lizard," he shouted again extending his arms towards it. "No Inuko, you can't play with that..." I told him. He looked up at me and his eyes filled with tears.

"Inuko, don't run off on your own like that..." InuYasha scolded him coming towards us. He turned his gaze to InuYasha and his eyes filled with tears again. "Inuko don't cry..." I told him cradling him in my arms. Inuko lifted his hands to his face and started to cry.

"Inuko..." I whispered holding him against my chest. "You can't play with lizards they're not clean, and they could be poisonous..." I told him. He sniffled and looked up at me. InuYasha took him out of my arms and held him.

"Listen little man, you can play outside but not with the creatures they could hurt you okay," InuYasha told him. He looked at InuYasha and rubbed his eyes. "Are you sleepy?" he asked him again. Inuko yawned and rested his head against InuYasha's shoulder.

"Kagome," InuYasha looked at me and tapped a hand to Inuko's back. "Let him sleep InuYasha," I told him and turned around to the house. "I'll be going to see Sango soon okay," I told him walking away. I pulled my hand through my hair and out of my face.

"Kagome, don't leave me with him... what if he wakes up and starts crying..." InuYasha taunted loudly. I said nothing and walked off. "Gah, Kagome..." he shouted after me again.

InuYasha sighed and walked over to the large Cherry Tree and sat down. Inuko shifted in his arms. "So now what?" he said rocking Inuko in his arms. Inuko shifted and his little hangs clung to InuYasha's haori. "You know soon enough you'll be able to do things on your own Inuko..." InuYasha half whispered and looked up at the blue sky. "When you're old enough I'll teach you to use Tetsusaiga," he said tapping his hand under Inuko's butt pulling him up to his chest. Inuko mumbled and cooed to himself.

"Tell you what little man, how about we get some flowers for your mom huh?" InuYasha whispered touching Inuko's hair. "What kind do you think she'll like?" he asked him, Inuko sucked his thumb and slept quietly.

Inuko turned and shuffled in InuYasha's arms. He woke up, yawned and looked at InuYasha. "Well you didn't sleep long," he said patting his head. "So little man up for some flower hunting?" he asked touching his hair. "Flowers," Inuko shouted loudly and threw his hands in to the air.

"Alright," InuYasha said standing up Inuko took his hand and followed him as they walked down the grassy field. Inuko ran ahead and found some yellow daffodils and picked them. "Flowers," he shouted holding them up to InuYasha. "Yeah those are flowers," he said also picking some.

Inuko and InuYasha played around in the field for hours picking flowers of different colors. Inuko was so happy his arms were so full he carefully carried them back home. "Momma, like flowers," he said carefully strutting his feet so the flowers wouldn't fall out of his tiny arms.

Inuko ran into the house, "Momma gone," he said turning to InuYasha. A few flowers fell out of his hands. "Yeah she went to Sango's, here..." InuYasha said grabbing a large round vase, Kaede used for flowers before. He put them in front of Inuko.

"Put them in here," InuYasha said helping Inuko with the flowers. InuYasha watched diligently as Inuko played around with the flowers, arranging them in a messy pattern inside the vase.

"I think your mom will like them," InuYasha said smug. "Mm hm," Inuko smiled and plopped down to the floor looking at the flowers. "Momma come back soon?" he asked. "Yeah she won't be gone long," InuYasha replied. "Hungry kid? Let's get something to eat," he said scrimmaging around the house for the stash of meat that he hid at the back of the house in a small crate. "Hungry, mmmm" Inuko repeated tapping his stomach.


	19. Break Time

**Break Time**

This really isn't a chapter more of a rambling... :D I thought I'd share some fine and interesting stories with everyone. I'm on a little break people come on, don't take out your swords and try to kill me with it okay, I'll add another chapter sheesh hold your cows. Sooo, whacha all doing?

. Okay people I'm freaking bored, writing up two more chapters for all you people out there, and thinking of some idea's for my new "Sesshomaru" fan fict. See thing is, I want Sesshomaru to be a lone warrior travelling the plane lands alone in search of something... errr... or yeah... hehehe... *laughs*

Maybe I'll make him a sexy biker from mars or something... o.O *see's Sesshomaru as a sexy biker* Uhhhh no bad idea.

I love you Inuko, yes I'm in love with my character Inuko. Know why, cause he's adorably sexy and cute as a boy, btw Inuko in the first half of the story is about 8 months old, but is somewhat like a 3 year old. Near the middle of the story when his sister is born he is an actual 3 year old, but more like a 5 year old.

The second story "**Through the Forest of InuYasha**," is a sequel to "**The Sealed Well**," please read it afterwards.

Hmmm... now I have writers block thanks a lot everyone. Bye for now, going to post another chapter!


	20. Inuko Kidnapped

So for the most of you who don't know, Kikyko was concieved in this story :D he was human hence she's born human. Also, INUKO'S KIDNAPPED... Oh nosss.. ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

* * *

**Inuko Kidnapped**

InuYasha had brewed some stew for him and Inuko with some of the meat that was hidden outside in a wooden crate, and vegetables. After finishing and leaving their bowls scattered everywhere, Inuko rolls on his back and falls asleep. InuYasha wasn't that far behind him either.

"Great," I sighed coming into the house. I dropped down the basket I carried filled with herbs, and vegetables. "The entire house is a mess," I hissed and placed my hands on my hips. I came up to InuYasha and Inuko; they looked so cute sleeping together.

I sighed again and started to clean up. Something caught my nose however, the smell of wild flowers, I looked around the house and noticed a large overflowing vase of flowers.

"How beautiful," I smiled touching the vase with my hands. Inuko woke and rubbed his eyes, "momma flowers," he said and rose to his feet quickly. "Inuko, did you get me these flowers," I asked him bending down. He smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Inuko," I beamed and hugged him. He too looked around the house and shook his head, "Uh oh!" he said placing his hands on his hips. He looked like a little adult, scolding himself for what he had done.

"Did you and papa make food... you two are very messy," I taunted tapping a hand to his head. I passed him and picked up the bowls on the floor. He did the same and helped by picking up the chop sticks and the half eaten vegetables.

"Gotcha," InuYasha pondered grabbing me, and pulled me around him pinning me to the floor. "Ahhaa," I shouted dropping the bowls out of my hands. Great InuYasha thanks a lot! Inuko blinked and looked at us. "Uh oh!" He said again, his expression made it seem as if he was in deep trouble.

"What do you think you're doing?" InuYasha snickered and looked at me, and then he looked at Inuko. "InuYasha really, not in front of Inuko..." I blushed and pushed his arms from around me. He bent down and kissed me not releasing his grasp from me, and pulled me close to his body. "I-nu-yas-ha" I mumbled. He looked at me and lifted an eyebrow. "What?" he said. "Ewwww," Inuko shouted and dropped everything that was in his hands and threw his hands over his eyes.

I blinked and laughed, InuYasha did the same. "Ha, kid get used to it..." he said and unwrapped his arms from around me, then stood up. "I'll clean up Kagome," he said picking up the bowls I had dropped. I shook my head and sat up. "Oh, Inuko picked out some flowers for you today..." InuYasha reminded me again. "There really beautiful InuYasha thank you," I told him. Inuko kept his hands over his eyes and peeked through his fingers.

He took in a deep breath and exhaled taking his hands off his eyes. I smiled and crawled over towards Inuko; he looked at me awkwardly and lifted an eyebrow. "What momma," he said in a scared voice. I snickered and grabbed him in my arms. "Ahhh, ahhhh..." he shouted. I smothered him and kissed his little face. "Ahhhhh help!" he shouted loudly. InuYasha looked at me and scowled.

"Nice Kagome, now the kids scared for life..." he said placing the bowls on a towel, he pulled the towel up around the bowls. "What I can't even smother my own son," I chanted, I rubbed his head and cuddled Inuko closer; he squirmed trying to escape my grasp. "Help help," he would shout loudly. I laughed and released my arms.

He ran around the house screaming then hid behind InuYasha's leg, peering out at me. "Yeah I know... she's scary..." InuYasha told him, holding the towel with the bowls over his shoulder. Inuko nodded and clung to InuYasha's pant leg. Inuko stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed at him and held my arms up attempting again to come after him. He screamed and ran out the front door. InuYasha followed behind him, to the small water well. Inuko hid behind the well and peered out at me.

"Wow now you scared him Kagome," InuYasha said placing the towel on the ground he picked up the bowls and placed them into the water. I scowled at InuYasha and kneeled down next to the well as well. "Oh really," I muttered and placed my hand to my cheek.

"Hey Kagome, there's something I'd like to show you later..." InuYasha said cleaning the bowls and placing them back into the towel. Inuko came around watching curiously. "Show me, as in what InuYasha...?" I asked. "It's a surprise, Miroku and I have been working on it for a while now. He showed Sango the other day, so I was thinking... maybe I'd take you," he said his cheeks turned into a rosy blush color. I smiled, "Sure!" I stood up and went back into the house to finish putting away the rest of the leftover food that was scattered everywhere, and the basket I had brought my stuff in as well.

"Think your mom will like the surprise?" InuYasha asked Inuko, almost whispering he held a hand to the side of his face so I wouldn't hear. Inuko did the same, "surprise!" he whispered too. InuYasha winked at Inuko and stood up pulling the towel to his arms, the bowls clattered against each other as he and Inuko walked back into the house.

The sun was slowly fading behind the mountains; another moonless night was coming over the horizon. Kaede and Rin had returned from visiting the villagers and Rin's voice echoed as they entered the house. InuYasha and Inuko had changed into human forms. I was surprised Inuko did too.

Rin came to Inuko, "Look lady Kaede, Inuko isn't a half-demon anymore, just like InuYasha..." she pointed. Inuko hadn't noticed it himself and this somewhat scared him, he held his hands to his hair and rubbed his head looking for his ears. He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"It's alright Inuko," I told him, but as I was about to explain to him why he loses his demonic form, InuYasha grabs him and picks him up. "Come on kid lets go for a walk," he said carrying Inuko under his arm. "I guess that's something InuYasha should deal with," I said and placed my hands to my lap. Kaede sat down and she and Rin started telling me about a strange demon stealing from villagers.

"A strange demon," I asked precariously. "Aye child, the villagers have been very worried, they hide their valuables as not to have it stolen. This demon is powerful it does not travel alone however, what it is after is unknown," she continued. InuYasha and Inuko came back through the house; Inuko seemed more comfortable now, less confused and worried.

I smiled; Inuko came over to me and sat next to me. He rubbed his hands through his hair again and said nothing. "InuYasha," I was about to tell him about the demon problem in the village, when he extended a hand towards me. I looked up at him and took it. He pulled me to my feet, "Kaede... Rin do you mind watching Inuko for the night?" he asked. Kaede smiled and nodded. "Yes, yes InuYasha... be gone with you!" she told him, Inuko smiled at us and waved his hands. "Surprise," he said cooing, Rin giggled and held her arms out to Inuko. He looked at her awkwardly and shrugged his shoulders.

I smiled and pulled my arm through InuYasha's. He held my arm under his. "I wanted to take you to that special place I was telling you about," he said looking at me from the corner of his eye. I blushed.

"Where is this place?" I asked lifting my eyes to his. He looked at me and smiled. "You'll see," he said pulling my arm from under his, he held it. He guided me through the village, and out into the darkened field. He would pull me alongside him so my hakama wouldn't snag on tree branches. "Whoa," I mumbled nearly tripping, I slammed against him. "You okay?" he asked bring me around him.

I nodded and blushed again. He smiled at me and brought me close to his side again, he wrapped an arm around my waist. He picked me up and helped me over a fallen tree. Then pulled me by the hand again, I heard water nearby. "A waterfall?" I said looking through the clearing as we approached. "Yeah, Miroku and I discovered it while we were heading to Mt. Hakurai." He said crossing his arms looking up to the falls.

I came around him and looked too, it was so beautiful, and the water glistened against the moon's light. I smiled and ran to the water. I lifted my hakama so I wouldn't get it wet and splashed my feet in the water. InuYasha picked me up also in the water and lifted me with his arms. He twirled me around. "This wasn't what I wanted to show you," he said putting me down in the water. He placed his arms around me again and picked me up carrying me through the water to the other side.

I placed my hands on his shoulders and looked at me; he pulled me down on the ground and fell on top of me. I blushed. "InuYasha," I whispered. He kissed me, pressing his hand in mine. He lifted my face to his and looked at me; he pulled himself away from me. I sat up nervously. "Look," he said his face diverted in front of him. I turned my head and looked, a beautiful large house was built from sturdy wood, and logs, straw covered the roof. My eyes widened with surprise, I stood up still staring. It had doors and windows made of glass, there was a small perched balcony to the front of the house, with a hammock attached from the rail to the side of the house.

"InuYasha," my voice whispered. "Did you and Miroku make this?" I almost lost my breath for a moment. "He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin against my head. "Yeah, we made it for you and Sango, kind of a getaway..." he said his hand touched my hair. "Want to see the inside?" he said pulling me by the hand, he opened the door and pulled me through. There was real furniture, well not a couch or a television, but there were nice mats on the floor. Futon's for seating, and a small fire pit, which looked like a fireplace.

There was even a table, and some lamps, there were partitions that separated the living space from a small kitchen. The kitchen actually had a watering well inside, and some shelves with dishes on them. They must've worked really hard to get all this. I smiled and came over to the mats and sat down. I looked around a little more. Another door separated more rooms; I slid over towards the door and turned the handle.

I stood up and peered through, there were rooms, separated by partitions, and thick double layered futons rested on the floors. There were small beds for the children as well. A large standing closet was in the far part of the room. I walked over towards it to open it, but InuYasha grabbed me by the waist and turned me around.

"Well?" he said smiling. "I really really like it InuYasha, this is amazing." I told him, he placed a hand to my face and kissed my forehead. "Good we worked extra hard on it," he muttered. I rested my head against his chest and pulled myself closer to him.

"Kagome," his voice whispered in to my hair. I looked up at him, and he pressed his lips to mine, I closed my eyes and pulled my arms around his neck.

* * *

"Lady Kaede," Rin shouted coming to her side. "Rin run away find Master Miroku and Lady Sango quickly," she shouted wrapping Inuko in her arms. Rin pushed past the demon standing in the living room of Kaede's small house. He hovered near the door way, Rin looked up at him and shifted her feet around him quickly running out the door.

"Lady Sango, Master Miroku," she shouted running. The demon looked at Kaede and Inuko wrapped in her arms and darted at them. "MOMMA," Inuko shouted loudly.

* * *

InuYasha picked me up and pushed me on top of the futon and lay on top of me. I looked at him and took in a deep breath when he kissed me. He slid his hand up my leg and touched my hair. "InuYasha," I blushed. He silenced me again and kissed me, his hand touched my chest and down to my stomach. I felt my blood boil, my heart started to beat faster.

I wrapped my arms around InuYasha's waist and pulled him closer to me. He ran his hands through my hair and kissed me again. I tried to catch my breath but couldn't. He reached his hand over feeling the floor around us and pulled a blanket over top of us. In moments our clothes disappeared, and our own body heat was emitting through the room.

"InuYasha," I whispered at him catching my breath. "What's gotten into you?" I asked him, pressing my arms over my chest. He blushed, and looked at me. "Nothing, why?" he replied, running his hand through my hair. "You're different..." I told him. He knew what I meant and bent over me kissing my forehead.

I cringed when his hands slide down my stomach, he seemed more urgent, gentler... his human form was coming through. He seemed anxious. The entire night was unforgettable. I cringed and screamed in delight. InuYasha kissed me again silencing me.

Morning hadn't taken long the sun broke through the mountains, the sky glowed and the warm rays touched the entire room. InuYasha's ears twitched his hair glistened against the rays. I looked up at him and smiled. "Morning," I said pressing my head against his chest. "Good morning," he whispered kissing my head.

He was dressed already; I reached around him and grabbed my kimono. I dressed quickly InuYasha sat to the side watching me. I pulled my hair over the collar and wrapped a white ribbon around it. I came over and sat next to InuYasha resting my head against his shoulder. He placed his hand over my head and touched my hair.

"I'm not sore..." I mumbled blushing. "I didn't hear you complain," he replied smug. I laughed and looked up at him. He cupped his hand under my face and pulled me towards him. He was just about to kiss me, until a voice bellowed from outside.

"INUYASHA," someone shouted. InuYasha twitched his ears and growled, "What the hell?" he said agitated. He stood up and opened the door. I followed him and followed as he walked outside. "What is it?" he shouted, his eyes widened and he ran towards Kohaku.

"Kohaku," He said. "InuYasha, the village..." Kohaku panted, he rested near Kirara. "What's wrong Kohaku?" InuYasha hissed holding him up. "The village was attacked by demons," he muttered his voice was weak. "I searched everywhere for you, Kirara picked up your scent..." he said, Kirara growled and shook her mane.

A shiver crawled up my spin, Inuko was in the village, we left him with Kaede, and I felt my heart sink into my stomach. "Kohaku, what happened?" I bellowed coming towards him. "They stole the children," he mumbled. "They took Haku, Kira, even Koji ... and a lot of the kids from the village..." He was nearly in tears. "Inuko... what about Inuko?" I shouted at him. He looked at me; his eyes were filled with so much worry so much remorse, and hatred. "Noo..." I said, clenching my hands against my arms.

"Kirara... take us to the village," InuYasha 's voice bellowed. I stood up and helped Kohaku atop Kirara. Kirara flew off, InuYasha grabbed me and pulled me to his back and darted off following Kirara.

I felt my eyes fill with tears; I rested my head against InuYasha. InuYasha was mad, he was angry his voice rumbled. "Inuko..." I muttered. InuYasha hissed under his breath. "If they touch one hair on his head..." he snarled and chocked out. "InuYasha we have to find him and the children..." I muttered. I was weak I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest.

It hadn't taken us long to get to the village. Villagers gathered women, hovered around each other crying, the men prepared for battle. Miroku and Sango were with Kaede and Rin, calming the villagers down. Sango looked like she had the life taken out of her. I jumped off InuYasha's back and ran towards her. She hugged me. "Kagome, they took my kids..." she mumbled. I tried not to cry, but I couldn't resist... Sango cried, and I cried.


	21. Human Sacrafice

Another battle this battle will be a three parter and a hard one, long and agonizing, but well worth it because Inuko becomes a young man from this battle, and we find out a secret hehe... check it and see.

**

* * *

**

**Human Sacrifice: The God of Koriyama Village**

**(Part One)**

"This stupid kid bit me," the tall dark haired girl dressed in what seemed to be a wrap around tight dress Chinese style, long, with slits on both sides of the legs, short sleeves that cuffed her shoulders, red with gold embellishment weaved throughout. She forcefully unwrapped her hands from around Inuko dropping him to the ground.

"He's a half-demon what did you think Ruka, leave him be and stop fussing..." the other sister, a scar covered her right eye, her long flowing silver hair blew against the wind. Her kimono was that the same color as her hair, with hints of blue, purple, and black splattered all over it. She wore thick armour over her chest, it covered to her knees, and her kimono was shortly cropped into a skirt. Around her waist skin of a once wild animal wrapped gently between her armour.

Inuko glared at Ruka, he snarled and hissed under his breath. Haku and Kira clung to him, both scared and shaking. "That stupid little menacing half-demon shed my blood, look sister his teeth penetrated my flesh, I think we should sacrifice him to the Youkai first sister." Ruka spoke rubbing her arm, she ripped a piece of cloth draped in the wagon that had brought the children, and wrapped it around her arm.

"Enough Ruka, our lord Menkotsu requires human sacrifices in order to be fully resurrected..." she probed, and turned her gaze to Ruka who was counting the children they had captured.

"Ruka what are you doing?" She spoke her words in a calm voice, approaching her sister. "Sena, we don't have enough children to resurrect our lord... he will surely be disappointed." Ruka pouted clasping her hands together child-like.

"Do not worry sister, we have more than enough... when night falls we will take the children back in the locked wagon and down the mountainside, our lord awaits us... finally our brother will return to us sister." She smiled throwing her arms to the air grazing the sky with her eyes.

Inuko eyes darted between Ruka and Sena; he wouldn't move his gaze from them. A deep menacing rumble choked in his throat, he hissed and bared his teeth. "That child, what is he sister? I have not seen his liking before..." Ruka asked mischievously eyeing Inuko. She picked up a stick and poked at him.

Inuko hissed and pushed the stick away. "You're no fun!" Ruka pouted, throwing the stick to the flaming fire pit.

"He must be born of a half-demon, his scent is not of human, more so he is powerfully strong for his age, and we must be on our guard Ruka. His kin may come looking for him," Sena retorted pushing strands of her long hair behind her ears.

Ruka plopped down on the ground next to the horse drawn wagon and scrimmaged through the miscellaneous items they had stolen from the village. Inuko stood up and held his hands to the air growling. "Look Sena," Ruka cocked her head towards Inuko, her hands fumbled with objects. "That boy wants to challenge us," she added moving her eyes to Sena.

Sena turned and looked at Inuko, "Really Ruka, you can't handle a little boy," she chimed twirling a piece of her hair through her fingers. "Aww but I wanted to dig through all the useless crap we stole." Ruka staggered to her feet taking in a deep sigh.

She held up a large Japanese style fan in her hand, it was larger than her own being, she held it behind her back. The fan shivered against the wind, what looked like string projected from the creases of the fan tangled between Ruka's fingers.

"Well little boy, I'm not really in the mood to fight with a baby, but..." she hissed smiling standing her ground. Inuko dug his feet into the ground and snarled.

"Inuko don't fight..." Haku shouted at him. She hovered with the rest of the children behind Inuko. "Bad bad girl..." Inuko said hissing. Ruka looked bored; she sighed deeply and pulled her pony tail over her shoulder.

Inuko ran towards Ruka and jumped at her. Ruka held her hand up towards him, throwing him to the ground. Inuko scantly sat up, rubbing his head. "That hurt," he said tears filled his eyes.

"Ruka, he's just a child stop messing around, snuff him into the bag and throw him in the wagon." Sena contemplated, also bored, she placed a hand to her hip and turned around scanning the trees with her eyes.

"Alright, alright..." Ruka said folding her fan with her hand, placing it back against her back. She dug in the wagon for a bag she remembered stealing as well, and emptied it shaking it on the ground.

"Come here boy," she turned around and hissed glowering at Inuko. He stood up and looked at her; grinding his feet to the ground he held his claws out towards her. "Stupid child," she said coming towards Inuko. She reached out and picked him up by his clothes, he struggled trying to fend her off.

"No, papa will find you..." he hissed shouting at Ruka, he threw his fists into the air fighting her off. "Your father huh, if he's anything like you brat he doesn't stand a chance," she remarked snuffing Inuko into the bag. She tied it quickly as he fought to get out.

"Stop struggling boy," she taunted throwing him into the back of the wagon locking the wooden bared crate.

* * *

(Kaede's Village)

"What happened Rin tell us everything," InuYasha remarked helping Kaede to her feet. "Master InuYasha I'm sorry, I tried..." she said her eyes filled with tears. "Rin, its okay... we'll find them," Miroku said calmly.

Sango sat next to me, in Kaede's home and didn't speak. I placed a hand to her shoulder comforting her. Rin started to explain how the two sisters came through the village, in a horse drawn wagon stealing from villagers. They stole precious items, jewellery, money, and even crops. Then at night they hide out in the woods until the village fell silent, and they came through the homes and stole all the children.

"I'm so sorry..." Rin whimpered. Miroku placed a hand to her head comforting her. "Kagome, I tried everything... my fox magic wasn't strong enough to fight them off..." Shippou replied, looking up at me. "You tried Shippou," I stuttered hugging him. "Look, we have to find the two who stole the children and get them back," InuYasha hissed.

"Ney InuYasha, be warned they are powerful demons," Kaede's voice cracked. She sat next to Rin rubbing her shoulder. "Aye, I could not fend them off with my spiritual powers either, be careful InuYasha..." Kaede atoned.

InuYasha stood up and Miroku followed. "Kohaku, stay here and protect the village," Miroku nodded and looked at Kohaku. Kohaku nodded at Miroku, acknowledging his request.

"Miroku," Sango said turning to him. She stood up and grabbed her Hiraikotsu, "No Sango you stay here with Kagome," Miroku replied holding a hand to out to her. "I don't think so," she hissed grabbing her pouch, which held her mask and slayer outfit. I stood up as well and grabbed my bow and arrows.

"Kagome, what do you think you're doing let me and Miroku handle this," InuYasha fumed. "I don't think so, they took Inuko and now I'm mad," I replied pushing past Miroku and InuYasha.

"Yikes, she's really scary..." Miroku replied, Sango followed behind me, without questioning.

* * *

(The Western Lands)

"That smell," Sesshomaru sniffed the air. "InuYasha's scent was carried through these parts," Sesshomaru looked around the darkened forest and sniffed the air again.

"Jaken," he shouted. "Yes m'lord," Jaken replied stumbling towards Sesshomaru. "We are travelling through the forest, to find InuYasha..." Sesshomaru cocked his head to one side eyeing Jaken.

"Master InuYasha sir? Why are we in search of him Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken questioned his voice nervously staggered.

"His offspring is near," Sesshomaru replied, pulling Ah-un by the reigns.

* * *

"That stupid boy will not stop mumbling he's giving me a headache," Ruka hissed resting herself against the wagon. She nudged the crate with her elbow. "Shut up kid," she shouted.

Inuko mumbled words at her, she didn't understand his language. "Let the child be Ruka, gather up the rest of the children..." Sena proclaimed, turning away from the ledge of the cave. "It is almost time sister..." Sena added, coming towards the children.

Ruka stumbled to her feet and did the same. "Here kiddies, we're going for a little ride..." Ruke atoned, stepping before her sister; she came towards the children who buried themselves deeper into the cave.

"No," Kira shouted, "No," Haku shouted. Both held rocks in their hands. All the other children did the same. "Well, well... Retaliating aren't we?" Sena smiled, pushing a hand through her hair. "Let me play with them sister please, I can have so much fun..." Ruka begged, looking at Sena.

"No Ruka, we cannot harm them. Now hurry brings them to the wagon, help me!" Sena replied reaching her arms out to pick up some of the children.

Ruka bent down and reached for Haku and Kira, she picked them up by their kimono's they dropped the rocks out of their hands. She carried them under her arms. Ruka turned and staggered awkwardly to the wagon, "Stop struggling you little brats," she staggered again wavering.

Sena picked up Koji, and another child also in her hands, pulling them to her arms. As she was about to turn to take them to the wagon a sword flashed before her hitting the ground.

"Those children do not belong in these lands," Sesshomaru's voice bellowed, he let his sword drop to his side. "Wow, he's beautiful..." Ruka beamed throwing Haku and Kira into the crate. They looked at each other and at the opened crate door; they quickly reached to unravel Inuko from the bag.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Sena replied placing the children down to the ground. They ran back to the other children and huddled together. "So you know of me," he replied coldly.

"The lord of the western lands and the keeper of the legendary sword Tensaiga," Sena explained, giving Sesshomaru a history lesson. "Enough release the children..." He hissed charging at Sena.

"I believe not," She taunted releasing a sword from her sheath that rested against her back.


	22. Human Sacrafice 2

The battle is not over yet, one down two more to go. I didn't want to end this battle quickly cause I wanted to show Inuko's new power. He's just like his father but much more powerful. He learns a new skill in the next chapter. The sisters disappear without a trace and return to their village to try to resserect their master. Sesshomaru's wounded and disappears to the Western Lands to recover. The battle is far from over. Please read on to find out more... the next chapter will be posted tomorrow cause I have to get to bed for school.

* * *

**Human Sacrifice: The Lord of Koriyama Village**

**(Part Two)**

Ruka brought her fan from around her back and opened it, and then instantaneously threw it through the air at Sesshomaru. He dodged it; a whip emerged from his fingertips.

"Get away from my sister," Ruka shouted her own fan thrown back at her, she blocked it holding her arms up as a shield. Her fan dug to in to the ground, she grabbed it and swung it over her head about to strike again. Inuko kicked his small legs over the edge of the wagon; he fumbled to the ground and landed on his feet.

He ran towards Ruka, and jumped at her biting her leg. "ARGHHH, stupid child..." she screamed picking him up by the hair, he reached his hands up trying to release her hand.

"That child," Sesshomaru's eyes widened, he turned around and flung his whip at Sena. Then dodged at her and struck her with his claws. She dodged his attack jumping back.

Sesshomaru quickly turned to Ruka who held Inuko to the air, she tossed him to the side. "Stupid little fool..." she shouted lifting her fan towards Inuko. She turned it around twice and was about to fling it at him when Sesshomaru darted between the fan, grabbing Inuko.

"You have InuYasha's scent," he said to Inuko, not looking at him. He put him down next to the children who huddled in the cave. "Stay here," He told him sternly.

Inuko looked at Sesshomaru curiously. Sesshomaru turned and faced Sena and Ruka again. "Stealing children... even I Sesshomaru, would not stoop that low..." he mumbled coldly, his hair blew against the wind. He came towards the two sisters who stood next to each other.

"That half-demon bit me," Ruka mumbled, to Sena not removing her gaze from Sesshomaru. "Let's finish this quickly sister... and dispose of those wretch children," Sena hissed, holding her sword out in front of her.

Sesshomaru unsheathed his Bakusaiga and held it to the air; quickly he swung it down to the ground unleashing a devastating attack. A fierce whirlwind of menacing demonic power swirled through the air at the sisters, they both jumped out of the way dodging the attack before it hit them, and the attack hit the ground and then retaliated, back lashing upward.

"Ruka, the fan..." Sena shouted shielding herself from the back lash attack of Bakusaiga. Ruka swung around her fan, ran towards her sister and dug it into the ground using it as a shield.

The Bakusaiga's attack hit the fan, and then dissipated into the air. "Damn you," she shouted pulling her fan from the ground. She tossed it through the air towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru stood his ground and swung his sword at the fan, stopping it in the air. He flung it back.

Inuko's eyes darted between Sesshomaru and the sisters as a fierce battle played out before him, he then turned and looked at the children who huddled around him.

"Shhh," she said holing a finger to his mouth. The children looked up at him and nodded their heads. Inuko stood up and started guiding all the children into the wagon one by one. Haku and Kira climbed in and pulled the younger children into the wagon, helping Inuko.

"Sena, the child..." Ruka hissed, not moving her gaze from Sesshomaru. Her fan was flung back at her; she dug her shoes into the ground and held out her hands. As the fan spun towards her, she stopped it, and held it over her head.

"Thought you could throw my own weapon back at me, despicable." She hissed aggravated. Sena darted toward the wagon. "INUKO," shouted Haku. Inuko turned as Sena came straight for him. He held his claws up towards her and growled under his breath.

Sena stopped before Inuko, staring at him. "Half-demon, who is your father?" She asked throwing her hands into the air. "Papa will come for me..." he hissed, his legs bent, he crouched, and he was prepared to spring at Sena.

Sena pulled out her sword and held it out at Inuko. "My papa will come for me," he shouted again at her. He didn't release his gaze from her. "Will he now? What if I kill you?" she taunted, reaching over Inuko, she grabbed him by the pants. "Come here child," she shouted picking him up. He struggled in her grasp trying to escape.

Ruka's fan clashed against Sesshomaru's blade, "Sena hurry bring the child and let us leave," Ruka's voice rumbled. "Release him," Sesshomaru hissed, jumping through the air towards Sena. Sena bared her sword and held it to Inuko.

"Come any closer demon, the child dies..." she renounced. Inuko looked at Sesshomaru his eyes confused, he looked at the sword. Sena wrapped her arm around Inuko's neck locking him in her grasp.

"Ahhh," Inuko shouted struggling to release her arm. "Put down the child, your battle is not with him... he is defenceless," Sesshomaru pondered. "Sheath your sword demon," she commanded. Sesshomaru did as she asked and sheathed his Bakusaiga. "You are not very wise, I thought a powerful Lord like you would know better than to undermine me..." she shouted throwing her sword into the air. "Shadow Blade," She shouted thrusting her blade to the ground causing a deep scar, it emitted a black cloud of poisonous vapour. Sesshomaru held an arm to his face, and jumped to the air darting the attack.

"Damn you, hold still..." She hissed angrily. "Ruka, come from behind we have to destroy him and take this wretch child to our lord..." Sena shouted, Ruka panted heavily lifting her fan to the air again; she came around so that she was behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru landed to his feet after the cloud faded his eyes darted between the sisters.

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate he attacked first, targeting Ruka. "Poison Claw," he shouted, darting towards Ruka, he was to fast she couldn't see him; he struck her in the chest with his claws bringing her to her knees.

"Ahhh, Sena..." She shouted holding a hand to her chest. "RUKA," Sena shouted she dropped Inuko to the ground and ran to her sister's side. "He was too fast Sena, be careful," Ruka choked out her words, the poison was spreading through her body, she felt weak and limp. "Ruka," She said pulling Ruka to her chest. "I'll make that damn demon regret what he did," Sena hissed angrily, Ruka didn't move and closed her eyes.

"Ruka? Ruka?" Sena shouted shaking her. "RUKAAA..." she shouted again her voice echoed. Sesshomaru, stood his ground watching Sena, he came towards her. "Had enough?" he conjured, cracking his fingers. Sena glared at Sesshomaru her eyes filled with hatred towards him, she rested Ruka down gently and stood up. She pulled out her sword again and reached for Ruka's fan placing it to her back.

"I'll make you regret what you did to my sister," She shouted charging at Sesshomaru. Inuko rubbed his neck and shifted to his feet, he noticed Haku trying to jump from the wagon, his eyes widened. "No Haku..." he shouted at her, running towards the wagon.

"Stupid fool stay back," Sesshomaru shouted at Inuko a large whip unleashed from his hand, it was too late he couldn't stop the attack from striking at Sena. Inuko was going to get caught in the middle of the attack. Haku landed to her feet and turned she saw Sena's sword and Sesshomaru's poisonous whip clash together, and Inuko running towards it.

"Noooooooo," another voice shouted. Inuko stopped tripped, and fell forward; he landed in the middle of the attack as Sena's sword swooped down. "AHHHHHH..." Inuko shouted looking up at Sena he covered his eyes with his arms and screamed.

"You idiot," InuYasha shouted jumping through the air with Inuko in his arms. Sesshomaru relaxed his distraught stature. "Control your child InuYasha," he shouted at InuYasha as he landed on top the wagon Inuko in his arms.

"Teh, you messed with the wrong child..." InuYasha hissed jumping off the wagon he picked up Haku and pushed her and Inuko into the crate and locked it so they wouldn't escape. "Don't move," he shouted at them.

Sesshomaru caught his breath and took a step back. "InuYasha, are the children okay?" Miroku shouted, running towards him. I held out my bow and arrow towards Sena. "Let the children go," I shouted.

"A priestess..." Sena's eyes darted between each one of us. Sena took a step back, towards her sister's dead body. "Ruka, were going now... we'll go back to our lord and find another way to resurrect him..." She hissed under her breath she bent down and picked up her sisters slump body into her arms.

She whirled her fan around and jumped on it, it flew through the air carrying both of them. "We'll meet again..." Sena shouted disappearing into the black sky.

"Damn it get back here," InuYasha shouted after her, I relaxed my arms and pulled my arrow away. Sesshomaru had disappeared without trace, I looked around to see if I could spot him.

"Haku Kira... Koji," Sango's voice chimed as she wrapped her arms around her kids. "Inuko," I shouted running towards him. He was climbing out of the wagon carefully. InuYasha stopped me before I could scoop him up in my arms and hold him, he picked him up instead. "You idiot, what do you think you were doing? You can't fight them off your child... don't ever try fighting a demon on your own they'll kill you... next time stay put and don't act like the hero..." he shouted at him. Inuko looked at InuYasha and cried.


	23. Human Sacrafice 3

The next chapter holds Inuko's demonic form. He can transform in to a demon when provoked unlike his father, this is his special power. I'm sorry I couldn't add it to this chapter I was so tired after finishing my outline for my essay. So I added Inuko being kidnapped again. Damn sisters! :D Enjoy because the next chapter will leave you on the edge of your seats. :D

**

* * *

**

**Human Sacrifice: The Lord of Koriyama Village**

**(Part Three)**

"Lord Koriyama, forgive us we have failed you... we have failed to bring you a human child for your resurrection my lord," Sena pondered placing her sisters dead body before the Lord.

He was bodiless, a soul trapped in a large hour glass, filled with sand. His time was running short, without a human sacrifice to awake him and restore his body to a lifeless statue, he will surely die, when the last grain of sand falls.

"Aye, Sena why have you not brought me a human child?" A voice rumbled from the sliding sand. "I am sorry my lord we were attacked by Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." Sena bowed apologetically, kneeling before the lord.

"Sena, I will give you one more chance," his voiced boomed and echoed, a glowing light touched Ruka's body, waking her. "I gave Ruka life, use it well with the time she has left, find me a child... the half-demon child," he taunted his voice loud and vindictive. "The half-demon child, why my lord?" Sena asked, placing a hand to her chest, she looked at the grains of sand slowly falling.

"The half-demon child... he carries immense power, bring him to me..." His voice boomed again. Sena bowed and acknowledged his request. Ruka took a deep breath, and sat up.

"Sena," She said smiling. "Ruka..." Sena's eyes filled with tears. She quickly whipped them away. "Be gone with you both," the lord's voice commanded. Sena and Ruka both bowed in respect and stood to their feet, disappearing instantly.

"Sena, I want Sesshomaru's head," Ruka hissed, as they road through the air on her large fan. "Easy now sister, once we capture the half-demon child and our Lord, our brother, is finally resurrected... we will have Sesshomaru's head," Sena clenched her hand, and growled under her breath.

* * *

"Inuko hold still," I probed, running my fingers through his hair. He had somehow dirtied himself from the cave; I held a damp towel in my hands trying to clean him up.

"No momma," he would shout at me pushing my hands away. "Inuko, please stop... momma's not feeling well, please let me clean you up," I sighed deeply and placed the towel over his hair. He pulled it away.

"Momma, demon girls are coming..." he would shout at me pulling at my hands. "Inuko, those demon girls are long gone... if they're smart they won't show themselves, your father will make sure of it," I replied putting my hands on my hips. His eyes looked at me scared, worried. He somehow sensed that something was going to happen his eyes worried me.

Kaede packed some medicinal herbs, and remedies into a pouch, Rin helped her. "Aye, Kagome... I will go see Sango now, she has complained of stomach pains... I will see if I can help her," Kaede cooed, shifting staggerly to her feet. Rin placed a hand to her back helping her. I did the same, and helped her to the door.

"I will go with her too Kagome," Rin chimed smiling they both turned away and slowly walked out the door. Inuko crossed his arms and sat on the floor with the towel over his head, not saying a word. I turned to him and lifted my sleeves.

"You're going to take a bath..." I shouted at him, he blinked his eyes, and pulled the towel off his head. "No," he shouted at me. He was really pushing it... I was on my last nerve with him. I put my hands on my hips and came towards him. "Ahhh," he shouted running away from me.

"You are taking a bath," I taunted, picking him up by the arms, he swung his legs trying to escape. "I don't want a bath," he shouted loudly. "Okay, I'll just tell your father then..." I taunted releasing his hands; he dropped to the floor and fell back.

"No bath," he shouted again. "Two can play this game," I snickered and narrowed my eyes at him. He looked at me and blinked, and swallowed. I reached over at him as he was trying to escape and grabbed him by the pants. "Ah ha, got yeah... now hold still," I pulled at his sleeves pulling his haori over his head. He struggled again squirming. "Ahhh no noooo, ahhh..." He shouted struggling; he would bend his arms so I wouldn't be able to pull his haori over his head. "Alright young man, if you won't take a bath with me then you're father will defiantly make you," I chimed. "NO BATH!" he shouted again crossing his arms.

"Arugh FINE..." I shouted falling to my back, "I give up I'll let your father deal with you!" I hissed closing my eyes; I rested my arm over my forehead. "You are one little brat," I whispered. He looked over me and smiled. "No bath," he cooed bending over me. I sighed deeply and closed my eyes. Inuko sure knows how to wear a person out that's for sure.

"Momma," he said after a few moments, he was still hovering over me; his curious eyes looked down at me. "What is it?" I mumbled." I peeked at him from under my arm. He smiled and pointed to himself. "Bath now," he said cooing, he scratched behind his ear. "Agrh, are you kidding me..." I mused rolling over to my side. He crawled over me and fell over. I grabbed him and smothered him, I gave him a bunch of little kisses all over his face, he struggled and tried to push me away.

"Mm, no yuck..." he stuttered, his hands pushing me away, I couldn't resist I kissed his face again and chuckled letting him go. "EWWWW MOMMAAAA..." he hissed. "NOW I NEED BATH," he shouted again. Got yeah I knew that would make him want to take a bath!

I sat up and laughed wrapping my arms around my waist. He looked at me and ran his arms over his face several times. He stopped and sniffed the air. I laughed and looked at him. "What's wrong?" I stuttered trying to catch my breath, I dried the tears in my eyes. "Something smells bad," his voice rumbled, he stood up and looked around the house. It looked like he was looking for the source of the rancid smell he smelt. I sniffed the air. "I don't smell anything sweetie..." I told him extending a hand to him.

He pushed my hand away and stood near me hissing under his breath, "Momma something's wrong..." he snarled. It was then I heard voices. I looked over at the hut door.

"Smoke out the child... do not leave the house standing Ruka," Sena's voice boomed loudly. I held a hand to my throat, I felt a lump form. _What did they mean smoke them out? _No, they're not planning on setting the house on fire.

I jumped to my feet and quickly grabbed Inuko, but it was too late. The entire house engulfed in red flames. I squinted covering a hand to my mouth; I looked around for an exit a way to escape. No way out! The door was covered with flames; it licked to the roof touching every nook and cranny.

I held Inuko close to my body so he wouldn't inhale the smoke. I coughed trying to clear my lungs, my eyes were becoming hazy, and I fell to my knees. "Inuko run, escape go get you're..." I was just about to finish my words when I fell forward covering my mouth. "Momma... momma," Inuko's small hands shook me. I reached a hand to him touching it to his head. "Go Inuko!" I could barely voice my words; it came out weak and cracked.

"No momma," he protruded, he bent his head down next to me and didn't move. "Inuko go," I shouted pushing him away from me forcefully. I sat up and covered my mouth with my long sleeves again.

Inuko's eyes filled with tears, he nodded and looked for a way to escape. Somehow he managed to crawl through the flaming door. I coughed again and fell to my back.

* * *

"PAPA... PAPA HELP!" Inuko's voice boomed loudly. He ran backwards looking at the slowly crumbling roof, his eyes filled with more tears. He turned around and ran.

"There he is Sena," Ruka's voice echoed from the sky. The pitch blackened night left Ruka and Sena invisible in the sky. Sena swooped down on the fan they both sat on, and reached her hand out towards Inuko.

"Come here child..." she shouted. Inuko looked up to her and tripped falling to his butt. "Ahh," he shouted covering his face. Sena picked him up by the robe and put him in her lap wrapping her arms around his neck so he wouldn't move.

"Keep quiet!" she commanded. Inuko struggled to escape.

"Miroku are we done here?" InuYasha asked as Miroku received payment for his work. InuYasha's ears twitched and he cocked his head to the side sniffing the air. "Something's wrong!" He hissed and turned.

"InuYasha is that smoke," Miroku shouted noticing a puff of black smoke cover the sky. "The village," he shouted passing InuYasha darting back towards Kaede's village.

"Kagome," InuYasha shouted following Miroku. InuYasha's speed hastened and he darted past Miroku straight to the village. All the villagers had come out of their homes, and surrounded Kaede's house. They had their water buckets, pitch forks, and even blankets trying to put the flames out.

Miroku covered his mouth approaching the house. "InuYasha I don't see Kagome," he shouted through his sleeve. "Miroku," Sango shouted running towards him. Kaede and Rin were not far behind her, they too followed carrying pails of water.

"Sango, is Kagome with you?" InuYasha shouted looking at her. "No InuYasha she was... at home... oh no..." Sango held a hand to her mouth and shuddered.

"Kagome," InuYasha shouted coming near the house, he wavered looking for a way to enter. "InuYasha," Miroku came to his side trying to help. "Stay back Miroku you'll burn..." he shouted breaking through the flaming door.

"KAGOME, Can you hear me..." he shouted darting his eyes left and right quickly. He held his arm to his mouth from the smoke. I coughed and moaned. "Kagome," he noticed me shuffle under some burning wood. He quickly came to me and pulled off the wood, he picked me up and darted back out the door.

"Kagome," I heard voices shout at me, I slowly opened my eyes, they were still hazy. I coughed, and leaned against InuYasha's arm. "Inu-Yasha," I whispered.

"Kagome, are you okay? Are you hurt, where's Inuko?" he said his voice filled with worry, he shook me trying to keep me awake. I closed my eyes again.


	24. Inuko's Secret Power

The climax of the story this is it... Inuko's Secret Power unleashed. He's a full-fledged demon. He can transform on will when he's older, or when provoked. However unlike his father he can control his own will, meaning he wouldn't go on a kill rampage like his father, Inuko is much more powerful then InuYasha thinks. These next few chapters are going to show that. Enjoy I hope you all like the climax.

* * *

**Inuko's Secret Power**

InuYasha held me in his arms and hissed. "Miroku," he hollered at him. Miroku turned a head towards him, while everyone managed the fire. "Take care of Kagome," he said gently placing me on the ground. "InuYasha where are you going?" he hollered, coming to my side.

"To find Inuko," InuYasha shouted, jumping through the air.

* * *

"That pesky child bit me again," Ruka shouted rubbing her arm dropping Inuko out of her arms. He tried to jump off the fan but Sena caught him. "Let me go," Inuko shouted trying to pry Sena's arms from around him.

"Shut up kid, you've caused us so much trouble, were taking you to our brother," Sena shouted. The fan swatted through the air and stopped, Sena and Ruka both jumped off carrying Inuko with them.

Sena and Ruka, climbed the temple stairs, and entered the castle. "Let me go," Inuko shouted again pulling at Sena's arm. "Shut up!" She shouted at Inuko, they entered a dark chamber. The hour glass had almost dripped its last pebble.

"You have brought the child... excellent, tie him up..." Lord Koriyama's voice boomed. "As you wish my lord!" Sena bowed and took Inuko over towards him, to a floating mirror and bound him to it. "Hold still," she hissed at him.

She bound him securely to the mirror; his reflection was trapped inside it. "Excellent Sena, soon the child's soul will be trapped in the mirror and I will finally be resurrected." The voice echoed. "Let me go," hissed Inuko again a rumble emerged through his words.

"Child keep quiet I'm becoming annoyed," Ruka mumbled tapping a hand to Inuko's head. He struggled to break free the ropes. "Let me go right now," he shouted again, hissing. "Silence, child..." the voice through the hour glass rumbled. "Let me go right now, or else!" Inuko's voice rumbled in his chest, a deep menacing growl sufficed his tiny figure.

"Sister, I think he's threatening us... but he's tied up," chimed Ruka, tapping a hand to her face, she seemed bored by Inuko.

"Lord Koriyama can't we play with him for a bit?" Asked Ruka enthusiastically. "Leave the child Ruka," hissed the lord. Ruka turned her back and walked out of the castle outside. Sena pondered around the mirror looking at Inuko. "LET... ME... GO!" A deep menacing growl rumbled in Inuko's chest. Sena pulled out her sword and held it to Inuko's chin lifting his head up to her. "Enough child!" Sena taunted, her eyes widened with shock and she dropped her sword.

"Master the child... his face has changed," Sena contemplated holding her sword up to Inuko again. "Heh," growled Inuko, his eyes were blood red, and purple scars touched his face. He had changed into a fully fledged demon. "The child, he's changed into a demon... Sena kill him so the mirror can absorb his body, let my resurrection begin..." laughed the hour glass. He was on his last few grains of sand. Sena held the sword against Inuko's neck.

Inuko pulled at his wrists breaking the rope, a growl hissed between his lips. "I... warned you..." his voice rumbled. "What the hell... this child what is it?" Sena pressed, she leaped back out of Inuko's way, he broke through the ropes and landed on the floor.

"Sena, I'm bored did the mirror devour the child yet?" Ruka protested crossing her arms, coming back into the chamber. "Ruka get down," Sena shouted running towards her sister. "Huh?" Ruka blinked her eyes and noticed Inuko darting right at her his claws bared. "The child... he's a demon, we must destroy it," Sena shouted pushing Ruka out of the way.

"Ha ha, hold still..." Inuko hissed landing on his feet. He turned and faced both the women, his knuckles crack, and a menacing smile touched his fangs. "The child knows not what he's doing Sena, destroy it quickly..." rumbled the voice through the hour glass.

Sena stood up and held her sword to the air, she drew out a circle in front of her, with two lines connecting in a cross pattern through it, and placed a hand against its blade. "Blade of darkness... I command thee, help me destroy this heathen child..." she chanted to the blade. It shivered and a dark aura surrounded the blade, Inuko snickered and planted his feet firmly into the floor. "BLADES OF DARKNESS," Sena shouted tracing the circle and line pattern with the tip of the sword.

Large blades of black poison cracked through the floorboards and struck the floor beneath Inuko's feet. He jumped quickly to the air. "Ha-ha, you can't catch me..." he hissed again and jumped right at Sena. He was too fast for Sena to block with her sword he jumped at her and dug his claws deep into her neck.

"Ahhhhh..." Sena screamed and fall back to the floor. Inuko snickered, and growled under his breath. He stood up and turned to Ruka. "Here kitty kitty," he hissed at her. She held her fan out in front of her protecting herself, she was shaken by her sister's demise, and she tried to ponder a way of stopping him.

"Lord, what shall I do this demon child is powerful my lord..." Ruka protested, beads of sweat touched her forehead. "I give you all my remaining power Ruka, use it wisely... Destroy that heathen child and resurrect me sister..." the voice echoed and rumbled. Inuko darted his eyes towards the hour glass and then back at Ruka. He stood his ground and laughed. "Why are you laughing stupid child... you killed my sister," Ruka shouted her fan wavered before her.

"I want to play..." Inuko hissed, a deep rumbling laugh stuck in his throat. "I don't, I'm going to end this..." Ruka taunted. She folded her fan together and twirled it around her body, the fan picked up wind, and she reopened it quickly and swung it through the air in a criss-cross pattern. "Whirlwind," shouted Ruka lifting her fan into the air. Small sharp needles of wind whizzed through the air straight for Inuko, he stood his ground and didn't move, the needles cut through his haori and his skin. He snickered and approached Ruka. She lifted her fan again and more needles pierced through the air.

"R-u-k-aa" Sena's voice cracked and broke she tried to get her words out, as she slid her sword towards Ruka. "Sena," Ruka shouted looking over at her sister. Sena fell back her hand covered her neck and she did not speak.

"Sena, hold on..." Ruka shouted rolling against the floor reaching for her blade. Inuko jumped towards the blade as well and placed his foot against it. "I want to play..." he hissed and cracked his hands again. Ruka looked up at him and swung her fan at him, as too release him from the sword.

"Ha ha, I don't need a sword to kill you..." he hissed pressing his claws into his bleeding shoulder. "The child penetrated his own blood, what is he doing..." Ruka hissed and choked, she jumped back away from Inuko and held the sword to her fan combining its powers.

"Hehe, Arrugh..." Inuko shouted jumping through the air towards Ruka. "Blades of Blood," he shouted. He remembered watching his father attack a small demon in the village in front of him, with that same attack. He mimicked it and threw his own blood through the air at Ruka.

They missed; Ruka fell to her knees behind her fan and held it up as a shield. "That child he's fast..." she muttered quickly pondering a new strategy. "Why won't you play with me..." Inuko's voice rumbled, he was angry, he stood his ground and his blood red eyes glared at Ruka, watching her every move.

"I don't play with monsters," Ruka coughed out, holding a hand to her chest, she was becoming weary, she stumbled to her feet and closed her eyes holding her fan shut she chanted a spell.

"You killed my momma," Inuko hissed, he came towards Ruka again. "I'd stay back child..." she conjured her fan glowed a deep red color. Inuko smiled, and bore his teeth, he kept coming towards Ruka. "Fire Blade," Ruka shouted throwing her fan through the air, the sword attached to it emitted red flames of fire, which surrounded Inuko. The fan planted itself into the floor. Inuko stopped surrounded by the circle of fire.

"Hehe, did you forget what I'm wearing?" Inuko questioned, he held his hands up at Ruka both covered in his own blood and in Sena's, he clashed his claws through the flames and darted towards the fan, ripping it to shreds.

"Noo..." Ruka hissed her eyes widened with fear. "How could he destroy my fan?" she contemplated. "YOU KILLED MY MOMMA," Inuko shouted jumping over Ruka through the air. Ruka looked up; Inuko landed on top her, crashing them both into the floorboards. Inuko dug his claws deep into her flesh killing her instantly.

"He he he ha ha ha," Inuko laughed standing over Ruka. "You killed my momma," he hissed again. He growled and looked at his hands his laugh rumbled in his chest.

"Inuko," a voice shouted from outside. "Are you in here?" it shouted again. Inuko cocked his head up quickly and darted to the door. He crashed out of the door landing on his feet.

"Inuko?" InuYasha's eyes widened with fear. "What the hell did you do?" he choked out, looking at his son's blood covered hands. "Inuko answer me!" InuYasha shouted at him. Inuko held his head down and laughed. "They killed my momma," he hissed. "So I killed them!" he conjured. "What?" InuYasha stuttered he took a step towards Inuko.

"Your mother's not dead Inuko," InuYasha held a hand out towards him slowly approaching him. Inuko jumped back entering the chamber again. InuYasha followed cautiously. "They burned my momma," Inuko hissed under his breath. InuYasha stopped and looked at him carefully. "You're a demon, aren't you..." he questioned in a calm voice. The hour glass started to shiver, and a white demonic glow surrounded it.

"Ah, child... you killed my sisters," the voice echoed again. InuYasha quickly darted his eyes to the hour glass and scoured it. He pulled his Tetsusaiga out. "Inuko, I'll destroy it... change back now son," InuYasha retorted holding his Tetsusaiga out towards the glass. "No," Inuko hissed and turned towards the locked spirit. "It's mine," he shouted darting towards the glass; he held out his claws and swung them through the air cracking the hour glass.

"Stupid child... what have you done?" the lord shouted through the cracked glass. "Stand back Inuko," InuYasha shouted holding Tetsusaiga up; he swung it down to the ground. "WIND SCAR!" He shouted. "Ha ha ha," Inuko laughed, coming in the way of the Wind Scar as it penetrated the crack on the glass. It shattered the hour glass to pieces, the sand dissipated into the air.

As the air cleared InuYasha blinked his eyes narrowing them. "Inuko?" He shouted scouring the room. "Papa," Inuko's voice cracked. He balanced himself against his hands. InuYasha ran towards him sheathing his sword.

"You idiot, you stupid idiot," he hissed at him. Inuko fell on to his back. InuYasha picked him up in his arms. "How the hell did you change into a demon?" InuYasha questioned, carrying his son carefully through the chamber.

"Papa, where's momma?" he mumbled it came out almost a whisper. "Look at you, your mother's going to be beside herself if she see's you like this," he said touching a hand to his forehead cleaning his blacked hair.

"Let's get you cleaned up before your mother sees you," InuYasha half-whispered and darted down the steps of the temple. "Pa-papa..." Inuko whispered again. "I killed them papa," he said slowly opening his eyes.

"Inuko don't ever change into a demon again, control yourself... you can seriously hurt people," InuYasha protested. He held a hand to his son's face cleaning off the dirt that stuck to his clammy skin.

"I'm... sorry," Inuko's voice trailed and he closed his eyes again breathing heavily against his father's chest. "You did good Inuko... I'm proud of you son," InuYasha whispered, half-running with Inuko through the village of Koriyama.


	25. Inuko's Word InuYasha's Promise

**Inuko's Word InuYasha's Promise**

InuYasha dipped his hands into the water and touched them against Inuko's hair cleaning the dirt. Inuko opened his eyes looking up at the starry sky. "Its shinny," he whispered. "There called stars," InuYasha told him taking off his haori's top. He placed it over Inuko so he wouldn't catch cold.

"Papa," Inuko whimpered, gazing at the sky motionless. InuYasha placed his wet hands over Inuko's face. "Yeah?" he asked looking at him. "Do you hate me papa?" Inuko asked his eyes didn't move from the night sky.

"Don't be stupid... but don't ever change into a demon like that, you could seriously hurt someone..." InuYasha spoke calmly and carefully cleaned up Inuko. "Momma's going to be mad," Inuko whispered closing his eyes.

"Don't worry, she won't be..." InuYasha conjured picking Inuko up in his arms.

* * *

"Sango, has InuYasha returned?" I muttered, I hadn't been feeling well lately. After the fire and Inuko disappearing it's been two days and I had falling ill. "Not yet Kagome," Sango replied placing a cloth to my forehead. "Aye child, rest... do not fret InuYasha will return with Inuko safely." Kaede reassured me.

"Where are Miroku, and Shippou?" I asked my voice cracked. "They had gone to the village to help the villagers, Rin and Kohaku rebuild Kaede's house." Sango replied pulling the sheets over me.

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. I wasn't in any pain at all, but my body felt weak, and heavy. "Kaede," I whispered opening my eyes slightly, I tilted my head towards her. "Yes Kagome?" she asked leaning over me. "I'm sorry about what happened," I told her. She touched a hand to my head and smiled, "all is well Kagome, at least you and Inuko are safe," she comforted me again.

I closed my eyes again and allowed my throbbing head, to fall into unconsciousness.

(Outside)

Kaede came to greet InuYasha as he and Inuko approached Sango's house. "InuYasha is Inuko well?" she asked stepping outside. "Yeah, he's fine... a little messed up but he's okay?" InuYasha replied calmly, he came past Kaede and pushed opened the door with one hand.

I had fallen asleep; Sango as well next to me, InuYasha placed Inuko next to me and lifted the blanket over him. "InuYasha a word?" Kaede asked, shifting behind InuYasha quietly. He stood up and looked at her.

"What is it Kaede?" InuYasha asked leaving the hut. He leaned against the huts outer wall, and crossed his arms. "Inuko looks bad InuYasha," Kaede beckoned hovering in front of the door. "He turned into a demon Kaede, Kagome cannot know about this... I'll tell her when the time is right," InuYasha commanded. Kaede nodded and didn't say another word about Inuko's appearance.

"Was that all you wanted Kaede?" InuYasha retorted turning to enter the hut, Kaede blocked his path. "InuYasha Kagome is pregnant again. I fear for it may be a half-demon child again," Kaede replied placing a hand over her hair.

"What...? She can't be?" InuYasha mumbled, he sighed deeply and clenched his teeth together, Kaede stepped aside and allowed him to enter the house. InuYasha sat down next to Inuko and me and stared at us. He placed a hand over my stomach; I cringed and rolled over on my side.

"Kagome... I hope for your sake, everything will be different this time..." he whispered and watched us with worried eyes.

2 months...

Two months had passed since I found out I was pregnant for some reason this time around it seemed... different. I wasn't getting as sick as I used to with Inuko. Kaede's house was finally rebuilt, InuYasha and Inuko even pitched in to help.

I was glad; I was uncomfortable staying at the getaway house away from everyone. Today was a quiet day, InuYasha and Miroku had gone out to the village to get some fishing supplies, and I decided to take a nap until they returned.

"Momma, wake up!" Inuko's little hands shook me. I was enjoying my nap, I sighed deeply and rolled over on my side. "Momma, papa said were going fishing..." he taunted again his hands shook me. I mumbled under my breath and pretended not to hear him call for me.

I rolled over on my back and sat up I looked at him he was beaming at me. He plopped down on the floor in front of me. "Papa said were going fishing," he repeated. I looked at his smiling face and touched his hair. I was glad he was with me, that night when Kaede's house burned; I thought I had lost him.

I wanted to tease him a little, so I rolled over and plopped back down against the sheets and covered myself up. "Momma," he taunted his voice anxious. "I'm not your momma," I chimed giggling. I turned over; his expression was confused, he looked at me and shook his head. "Yes you are," he said extending a hand out to me.

I laughed and scooped him up, and pulled him to me. I smothered him and started giving him a bunch of kisses. "EW, MOMMMAAAA..." he shouted loudly. I released my arms from around him, he ran out the door screaming. "She smothered me," he shouted. InuYasha came in just as Inuko pushed past him.

"What was that all about?" he questioned me. I sat up and laughed. "Nothing I just gave him a kiss," I puckered my lips and laughed. InuYasha shook his head and came towards me. "Great way to ruin the kids ego Kagome," he taunted reaching a hand for me. I took it and he pulled me to my feet.

"Were all going fishing," he remarked. I pressed against his chest. "What's with you?" he questioned again. "Nothing, I'm just happy..." I told him, he wrapped his arms around me and embraced me for a moment.

"Ready," he asked pulling me away from him. I nodded and reached for his hand. Inuko was outside already waiting with Sango and Miroku. Kaede, Rin and Kohaku had gone on ahead with Shippou they took the basket with them for our picnic to set up.

Inuko hid behind Miroku and peered out at me. I smiled and reached a hand out to him. He cowered behind Miroku again. "Thanks Kagome for ruining my son," InuYasha mused, narrowing his eyes at me. I held a hand to my mouth and chuckled.

We all headed out towards the river for our picnic, the guys were planning on fishing today. Sango's children had taken their shoes off and were chasing Inuko around, he would chase them and then they'd turn and chase him. Sango and I would laugh every time they tried to catch Inuko, and he was faster than the both of them.

I sighed and sat down on the blanket; Sango opened the basket and helped Kaede set up the bento dishes. "Kagome, you look well today," Sango mused passing me a dish. I took it and smiled. "I feel great Sango," I told her opening my dish.

InuYasha and Miroku were by the river setting up there rods. "FISHING," Inuko shouted running towards them. The girls stopped, slammed into each other, and fell to the floor. "Inuko..." Haku shouted rubbing her head. Haku and Kira picked themselves up and came to sit with us on the blanket.

"Haku," Sango smiled handing her a bento dish. She and Kira fought over it as they tried to open it. "Share you two," she took the dish from them opened it and handed it back. They both shared and each took a bite from the dish taking turns. "Haku seems really fond of Inuko, she always asks about him," Sango protested opening her dish. She looked at me from the corner of her eye, I knew what she was getting at.

"What are you imposing Sango?" I smiled, taking a bite of my noodles. "Well, wouldn't it be awkward if they ended up together when they're older?" She questioned a peculiar look touched her fast. I slurped my noodles and looked at her, we both thought of the image of Inuko with Haku, and burst out laughing.

InuYasha pulled Inuko in to his lap and he placed his hands against the rod. "So InuYasha, do you think Kagome will have a girl this time?" Miroku questioned giving InuYasha a quick glance. InuYasha narrowed his eyes and glared at Miroku, "A girl?" he hissed. "Come on InuYasha don't deny it you'd love a little girl wouldn't you," Miroku teased, rubbing it in.

"Shut up Miroku," InuYasha replied, and then suddenly a fish tugged at the rod. "I GOT A FISH," Inuko mused loudly. He stood up supporting the rod in the ground. InuYasha moved his hands and let him reel in the fish.

"Hold it steady," he said as Inuko's hands reeled in the line diligently. "Don't scare it," Miroku quietly retorted, he too watched carefully as Inuko pulled back at the rod, the fish jumped through the air, Inuko swung the rod around so the fish would land on the grass.

"Good job," Miroku proclaimed, also pulling in his catch. Inuko's fish splashed around on the grass, Inuko ran to it, and picked it up. "Momma, I got a fish..." he shouted, pulling the hook out of its mouth, he ran towards us.

InuYasha and Miroku followed. "Look momma," he shouted holding it up to me. I smiled and took it from him placing it on a white napkin. "It's a big one," I told him, he watched as I started to clean the fish.

InuYasha sat down next to me, "Hey Kagome," he said watching me as I was cleaning the fish, cutting it up for everyone to share. I held up the napkin to Inuko, he took it balancing it careful and passed it around proud of his catch.

"Yes InuYasha," I smiled wiping my hands. "Uhh, well your looking a little bit bigger" He pointed to my belly. I narrowed my eyes and glared at him. "What?" I hissed. "Well you weren't this big with Inuko," he taunted. He just had to mention my bulging stomach didn't he. "Are you saying I'm fat InuYasha," I crossed my arms and shifted away from him. Sango and Miroku looked at me with sour looks on their faces. Kaede sighed and shook her head, Rin and Kohaku chuckled under their breaths.

They didn't all think I was fat did they? "Uhh, I didn't say anything," InuYasha retorted defending his words. "I can't believe you'd think I'm fat InuYasha," I hissed again angrily. Don't mess with a hungry pregnant woman.

"I didn't say you were fat, I just said you were bigger..." InuYasha added, blinking his eyes. "Arugh, I can't believe you..." I crossed my arms and stood up. "What's your problem? I didn't say you were fat," he hissed at me. "SIT!" I shouted, walking off towards the house.

"Arrg..." was all I heard. Jerk! He deserved it. I heard everyone's bellow of laughs echo behind me. I sighed and rubbed my belly. "Well kid, guess it's me and you right now?" I sighed deeply.

For the rest of the day I didn't speak to InuYasha, even though he tried to get my attention I just ignored it. I didn't appreciate him point out the fact that I was getting bigger, I knew that already, I didn't need him to rub it in. I hovered around the house cleaning up. I did some laundry, cleaned the sheets and Inuko even helped me dust the house.

"Will you say something to me..." InuYasha's antsy voice echoed as he tried to help me put away the laundry. I wouldn't let him; I brought in the basket myself. "Leave me alone InuYasha," I hissed at him, setting the basket down. "Aguh," he said and threw his hands into the air. He went outside and sat against the house. I knew he was out there, I could hear him mumble under his breath. Inuko went outside with him and sat down next to him.

Good some peace, well for now. I helped Kaede put away the laundry, while Rin diligently prepared the futons.

Inuko looked at his father from the corner of his eye and copied his stature. "What is it kid?" he asked, also looking at him from the corner of his eye. "You make momma mad," he said almost whispering he held a hand to his mouth when he said this so I wouldn't hear.

"I know, I didn't mean too..." InuYasha replied taking in a deep breath. "Your little sister or brother might be born soon... that makes me worried," InuYasha told him. Inuko rested his elbows against InuYasha's leg and looked up at him. "I'll take care of the baby," he reassured his father. "Inuko, if you end up having a little sister... you have to promise something?" InuYasha told him, placing a hand to his head. "What papa?" he told him excited to hear what it is. "Promise me that you'll take care of your sister and watch over her," he told him. Inuko nodded and smiled. "Mm hm, I will..." he said quickly.

"Good, now let's go back in and fix things with mom," he said shifting to his feet.


	26. Kagome And MoodSwings

Sorry for the delay in this chapter, I've been so busy preparing for an Anime Con in my town NOOB con, its going to be awsome. It's tomorrow, so I'm probably not going to be home to post the next chapter. Please vote in my poll it'll be closed on the end of the month. This story will *might* have 32 chapters, and it'll all be over for Kagome and InuYasha, you'll have to read the sequal to find out what happens after. The other story on my profile people lol! Next story is of Sesshomaru the Lone Worrior.

**

* * *

**

**Kagome and Moodswings**

"It's too hot," I protested fanning myself with my hands. "Well yeah its hot it's warm outside Kagome," InuYasha taunted crossing his arms. We had decided to go for a walk today; Inuko was marching in front of us playfully kicking his feet.

"I'm going to die..." I mumbled shifting my hat to cover my eyes. "Well what do you want me to do turn off the sun?" InuYasha joked, his voice was agitated. "YES!" I shouted and stomped off. Inuko stopped his marching and looked at me curiously. "What's wrong with momma?" he asked dropping his arms to his side. "She's having hot flashes," InuYasha protested deeply sighing. "I don't think I can take much more of this," he mumbled under his breath. Inuko nodded and placed his hands over his hips.

"Arrruggh, why is it so hot!" I hissed again shouting to the sky. I know I know the sky can't hear me, but I was ridiculously hot and my attire wasn't helping either. I just wanted to dress in shorts and a tank top and just bask in the sun, but I defiantly couldn't not with a bulging belly and InuYasha's overpertectiveness. I sighed deeply and pulled my hat forward so it covered my face. "Hey I have an idea..." InuYasha's voice chimed next to me. "What?" I glared, giving him a cold stare. "Eeee, uhhh I was thinking we see if Sango and Miroku wanted to go to the river..." he protested waving his hands in the air.

I crossed my arms and passed him, "humph," I muttered and walked through the village to Sango's home. The river was beautiful, a slight breeze brushed through the air bringing with it a watery aroma. "This is great," I mumbled resting along the grass. I kicked off my shoes and lifted my hakama so that I can cool off.

Kaede and Rin had joined us and brought with them a big basket of food; the smell turned my stomach so I tried to ignore it and closed my eyes, resting under the tree. "MOMMA," Inuko's voice bellowed, I opened my eyes irritated and looked at him. "Yes?" I hissed. "Come in to the water with me," he retorted reaching a hand for me. I rolled over to my side. "I don't feel like it let me rest okay," I told him closing my eyes again.

"Why not?" he pressed climbing over me, he plopped down in front of me. "Because momma is tired, and wants to enjoy this cool breeze..." I replied giving him a cold scowl. He didn't seem to notice my aggravated mood. The kid was definitely pushing it.

"But momma, I want to splash in the water... you should come it be fun," he protested again swaying his feet. I rolled over on to my other side, and rested my head against my arm.

"Inuko why don't you let your mother rest and go have fun with the girls," Sango chimed. He looked up at her and then down to me, and shook his head. "How come?" he asked her. Sango cringed and held a fist to the air. "Do it kid before I get mad," Inuko looked at her and laughed. "Hehe, but you're not my mother you can't get mad at me," he retorted. Sango sighed deeply and was about to say something, when I sat up and looked over at him. "Really now?" I replied lifting my sleeves. He blinked and a worried look came to his face.

"Don't ever disrespect Sango again, when she tells you something you do it," I bemused and scowled at him. "Uhh but momma I want to play," he protested again. I picked him up and bent him over my knee. I was just about to slap his little behind when InuYasha pulled him from my quickly.

"What's your problem Kagome?" he shouted holding Inuko close to him. "He did nothing wrong!" He hissed again. "He's aggravating me, and he disrespected Sango." I hissed in return. Sango held a hand to my shoulder; I turned and looked at her. "Kagome its fine don't worry about Inuko, he's just a kid..." she tried to reassure me.

"Agh," I hissed and crossed my arms. "What's with her," InuYasha protested putting Inuko down. He looked at me and clung to his father's chest. "She's really scary," he said. I scowled at the both of them.

I fell back to my back and rested against my arms and closed my eyes. InuYasha leaned against the cherry tree and watched me. "Are you hungry?" he asked distracting my thinking. "No," I told him rolling over to my side. "You should eat," he said again. I looked up at him and sighed. "My stomachs queasy, the smell of the food is making me nauseous." I told him rubbing my stomach. "Do you want to go back to the house?" he asked me, holding a hand out to me. I sat up and took his hand. "Yeah that might be a good idea." I told him, he pulled me up to my feet.

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked his worried eyes looked me over once. "No I'll be fine, I need to walk anyway," I told him pulling the hat to my head. "Okay," he said his voice worried.

I tapped my hat and headed off back to the village. The path seemed really long, it stretched and curved through small huts, it seemed like I was walking forever. I looked up to the sky and held a hand over my eyes. "It's really hot," I mumbled.

I looked back at the outstretched path, and sighed. I kept walking and wrapped my arms over my stomach. I had already made it to my five month mark, I was worried I was going to delivery another half demon and the day that would come scared me.

Three village children were playing in the village, when they saw me coming. "Lady Kagome play with us," one little girl shouted at me as I walked past them. "Thank you but I'm a little tired," I told her smiling half-awkwardly to her. I felt dizzy and light headed. I felt my body fall weak to my knees.

"Lady Kagome," the boy shouted reaching his arms to me. "Are you okay?" the other little girl shouted bending before me. "I'm fine," I whispered. Then I fainted between the children. "LADY KAGOME," one of the girls screamed. It was all I heard. My head was drowning in darkness and feverish.

I think I was dreaming...

"_Ah, Ah, mommy help me..."_ a little girls voice shouted. I looked up and saw a floating baboon flying towards a little girl. I couldn't make out the figures; they were coming towards me both at rapid speed.

"_Mommy,"_ she shouted again extending her arms outwardly towards me. I squinted trying to make out a face to the girl.

"_MOMMY,"_ she shouted jumping at me. I grabbed her and pulled her to my arms. She looked just like me but her hair was cropped shorter, she had InuYasha's golden eyes, and her smile was tiny.

I looked up and noticed Naraku was chasing her. _"Naraku,"_ I shouted and pulled her to my chest. _"Stay away from her,"_ I hissed and closed my eyes pulling her around.

I screamed and sat up. InuYasha placed a hand to my shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked his eyes worried. The children of the village had gathered in Kaede's home, each held flowers in their hands and her house was full. Sango, Miroku, Rin, Kohaku and Sango's children where there; even Shippou sat next to me.

"Where is she?" I hissed looking around frantically I pulled the sheets off me. "Who Kagome?" InuYasha placed his hands to my face and turned my gaze to him. "The little girl, where is she?" I protested again. "No one's here Kagome," he replied worried.

The two little girls from the village came up to me and nervously held their flowers out to me. "Are you okay lady Kagome?" one of them said. I looked at her, smiled, and nodded taking the flower from both their hands.

"I'm sorry everyone, if I worried you..." I looked around and sighed. The day had dissipated quickly; everyone had slowly drifted away, disappearing into their homes. Finally the house was quiet, somewhat.

"Momma," Inuko's anxious voice bellowed. I sighed and looked over at him. "Yes?" I asked giving him the look. "When do you think the baby will be here...? I'm bored," he mused touching his hands to my belly. "I don't know Inuko; I guess whenever it wants too..." I rubbed my belly as well and rested against the wall. "What do you think it is?" he asked again. "You're full of questions..." I mused ruffling his hair. He pulled away and laughed.

InuYasha shuffled around the hut and then came to my side and sat down next to me. Inuko squeezed in between us and rested his head against my arm. "Aaah," I rubbed my stomach and laughed. "What's wrong momma?" Inuko asked, looking up at me. "I'm hungry," I protested. He laughed under his breath. InuYasha looked at me and laughed as well.


	27. InuYasha And Inuko: Round One

A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone I've been so busy with school and mid-terms its rediculous. Anyway enjoy this one, and just to clear some discrepencies up, Inuko was born at 2 1/2 months cause he's a half-demon (well in my opinion half demons can be born in 5 months or so I read on a website of Rumic World), and Kikyko his sister will be carried full term. Also, the sequal to this story is "Through the Forest of InuYasha," please read that after your done with this, it'll make much more sense trust me. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**

* * *

**

**InuYasha And Inuko: Round One**

I had missed the mark and this worried everyone, I was already six months in to my pregnancy and everyone anxiously waited for my half-demon child to be born. For some reason this time around, was different then with Inuko, I felt normal for once. I wasn't in pain all the time, my mood has changed, that's for sure, but mostly I felt stronger more energetic.

Everyday InuYasha would ask me if I was feeling well, if anything hurt, if I felt any pain anywhere. This would make me laugh but I always reassured him I was fine, I was... really! InuYasha on the other hand, was having worse mood swings then I was.

"Are you serious Inuko, hold still I'm not fighting with you today, you're going to take a bath weather you like it or not." I shouted at Inuko trying to undress him. Yet again he would struggle and try to fight me off.

"NOOO BATH," he would shout at me again. I growled angrily and pulled at his haori trying to pry it off of him. "Inuko your taking a bath," I hissed at him. He glared at me and crossed his arms. "I HATE BATHS," he would shout again.

InuYasha steps through the door with Kaede's basket in hand. "Hey?" he said setting the basket down on the floor. "Kaede and Rin went to Sango's," InuYasha said, he blinked a few times and glared at Inuko as he bore his claws at me.

"You are taking a bath and that's final," I shouted at him again. "NO I'M NOT," he shouted back. InuYasha picked him up by the waist and took him outside. "We'll see about that," he hissed.

I crossed my arms and sighed. After a few minutes I heard Inuko fussing outside in the bath house with InuYasha. I didn't bother going out there to break them up, let them kill each other for all I care. That'll teach Inuko not to make me mad.

I fell to my back and rested my arm over my forehead; I was exhausted Inuko takes a toll on a person's body, chasing him around the house all day, getting him out of the mud pile outside, forcing him to take a shower and cleaning up after him... he better change when he's older that's all I've got to say to that.

I heard InuYasha and Inuko's footsteps in the house. I closed my eyes for a few moments. "Apologize to your mother," InuYasha's voice echoed. "No," he crossed his arms and said, a towel rested on his head. "What? I told you to apologize to your mother," InuYasha taunted glaring at Inuko.

"She makes me mad," he hissed crossing his arms too. I sat up agitated. "Will you two drop it, I don't care if he apologizes to me or not," I hissed angrily. I was in a bad mood and I wasn't prepared to fight with Inuko again.

InuYasha and Inuko both looked at me dumbfounded and blinked. "Uhh... he has no right to talk to you like that," InuYasha said calmly. I shifted to my feet and stood up. "Well he's your son maybe you should smarten him up," I retorted angrily and threw my hands into the air and walked out. "Uhhh what's with her?" Inuko hissed.

"You pissed her off," InuYasha said looking down at Inuko. "No I didn't, I didn't do anything..." he replied crossing his arms and huffing. "Next time she tells you to do something like take a bath, you do it... don't piss her off," InuYasha scolded Inuko sternly.

"I hate baths," he pouted and plopped down. "Go and apologize to your mother right now," InuYasha hissed and pulled him up, grabbing him by the waste. "Ahhhh..." Inuko shouted. "I don't want to apologize," he shouted fussing in InuYasha's arms.

"Stop squirming around brat..." InuYasha hissed. "She makes me mad," Inuko shouted again. InuYasha pulled him through the door, I was outside next to the small water well, I was upset... mood swings were taking a toll on my body. I felt the urge to cry for some reason.

"Now look what you did you made her cry," InuYasha hissed wrapping his arms around Inuko's fidgeting body. "I DON'T CARE..." he shouted struggling to escape from InuYasha's grasp. "Enough Inuko what is your problem, just apologize and get it done and over with..." InuYasha released his grasp from around Inuko's waste.

Inuko landed to his feet and hissed at InuYasha. "Look I'm giving you one more chance to make up with your mom or else..." InuYasha threatened him, and placed his hands on his hips.

"I don't want to apologize to her, she makes me mad, 'Inuko take a bath, Inuko do this, Inuko that...' why can't she just leave me alone? I hate her..." Inuko hissed. I turned and glared at him. Wow for his age he's definitely mischievous.

"Because she wants you to grow up to be a good kid that's why, and so do I now shut up, smarten up and go over there and apologize, and don't ever say you hate your mother..." InuYasha hissed and shook a fist in the air.

"What if I don't," Inuko replied taking a stand. InuYasha lifted up his sleeves and picked up Inuko... "That's it you've pissed me off," he hissed and slapped his butt. Inuko cringed. InuYasha put him down, and scowled at him.

"Now will you apologize?" he hissed. Inuko sniffed and rubbed his butt. "Just wait, when you wake up tomorrow I won't be here..." he threatened and ran into the house without a word.

I sighed and shifted my weight to my feet and staggered. Whoa, I was defiantly a little dizzy. InuYasha came to my side and helped me. "Hey you okay?" he asked placing his arms around me. "Yeah I'm fine, you didn't have to do that InuYasha," I told him rubbing my stomach.

"The kid deserved it..." InuYasha replied helping me back into the house. Inuko was sprawled on the floor in the corner of the room wrapped in a blanket. I wanted to comfort him, but InuYasha was right, he did deserve it... somewhat, either way I hate seeing him mad at me.

I stretched my arms and shifted around in the house preparing some food. "Inuko are you hungry?" I asked. InuYasha looked over at him, his hands held the basket full of laundry. "Leave him alone Kagome, when he wants to eat he'll eat..." InuYasha protested, taking the laundry outside to hang.

I sighed again and finished with preparing lunch. I sat down on a matt, and poured myself some noodles into a bowl. I tried to get Inuko's attention by stirring my sticks into the noodles. "This smells so great," I told myself out loud. Inuko's ears twitched and I could see him sniff the air. He didn't move from his spot however. I glared at him and didn't bother saying a word; if I did he'd end up arguing with me again.

I ate quietly and finished cleaning up. InuYasha helped as well by cleaning the house. Kaede and Rin hadn't returned yet, I was beginning to get worried, but I knew they were at Sango's so I'm sure there alright.

Before I cleaned up, I poured a bowl of noodles for Inuko and went over to him. I pushed it to the side so that he would eat something, he hadn't eaten all day and that worried me.

"Please eat something sweetie," I told him and stood back up, he turned around and looked at the bowl and knocked it down. InuYasha and I both looked at him. What was his problem, rebellious much?

"I don't want to eat," he hissed and sat up looking at me. "Inuko clean it up right now," InuYasha shouted. "No, I don't want too..." he hissed sitting up and crossing his arms. I scowled at him.

"I don't want to argue with you anymore Inuko," I said, I came towards him and picked up the bowl. "Then don't," he said and turned his face from me. I sighed and cleaned up his mess. "Kagome, let him clean it he knocked it over he should clean it," he said setting the broom down.

"Its fine InuYasha," I said to him looking over at him. "Whatever," Inuko said and shifted away, he sat to one side of the room without looking at me. Seriously what did I do to him that was so wrong, I only asked him to take a bath, that's not a big deal?

InuYasha came towards Inuko and stared at him. "What?" Inuko said agitated. "You're crossing the line boy," he hissed. Inuko turned his back and looked away.

"InuYasha let him be," I told him, and then I cringed and rubbed my stomach. "That hurt," I said. He came to my side quickly. "What's wrong?" he asked touching a hand over mine. "I'm okay InuYasha the baby just kicked," I said. "Are you sure?" He asked again worried.

"No really I'm fine, I think I need a good sleep, I'm exhausted..." I told him, sliding the bowl to one side. He took it from me. "Then get some sleep if you're tired, it's getting late," he said, cleaning up the remainder of the mess.

The night fell into complete silence, I shifted on the futon a lot, and the baby was kicking around to much it wouldn't let me sleep. InuYasha's arms wrapped around me, it made me feel better. "InuYasha," I whispered. "Inuko's asleep, don't worry he won't go anywhere, I'll make sure of it..." he whispered to me. I nodded and looked over at Inuko. His words had worried me earlier, what if he really does try to run away? That would tear me apart.

I shifted around that night, InuYasha's arms wrapped around me keeping me close to him. I could tell he was worried, he hadn't slept, his face pained with worry every time I'd shift around. "Kagome, are you in pain..." he'd whisper to me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "No just really uncomfortable right now, I'm okay... I'm sure the baby will sleep here soon," I said shifting on my back.

"Are you sure, Kaede's at Sango's I can get her if you want me too," he said again touching a hand to my forehead. "No I'm okay InuYasha really," I said closing my eyes again. Finally, the baby had settled down, and I was able to actually sleep.

"_Inuko where are you going?"_ I shouted reaching a hand out to him.

"_Far away from you, you're a mean mother," _he hissed, slowly disappearing from my gaze.

"_Inuko come back, I'm sorry, don't leave me..."_ I shouted to him running after him.

"_Yeah Kagome, your mood swings lately have been pissing me off..."_ InuYasha retorted as well, he too was disappearing right before me.

"_InuYasha, not you too,"_ I started to tear up and ran after the both of them.

"_Please don't leave me,"_ I shouted out to them.

I shifted around, cringing, I couldn't sleep the nightmare wouldn't end. I felt like I was going to burst into tears and cry, InuYasha's hand touched my forehead.

I woke up screaming tears filled my eyes. "Kagome, are you okay?" InuYasha said placing a hand to my forehead again. I sat up panicked. "Inuko, where is he?" I looked around distressed.

"Take it easy Kagome, relax," InuYasha's arms restrained me. "Where is he?" I shouted at him. "He ran off..." InuYasha carefully placed his words. "You mean he actually ran away," I said my voice was calm. Why was I calm about this, inside I was still screaming yet, all I could manage was 'he ran away'.

"After the way he's been acting I don't care if he runs away, he can go for all I care..." InuYasha looked at me bewildered at my words. I crossed my arms and looked away, what was wrong with me. My own son ran away and I said something that cruel? Kagome snap out of it.

"Ka-go-me, he's our son how could you say that... I'm going to find him," InuYasha hissed and stood up. "Fine do what you want," I replied. I watched as InuYasha darted out the door, I held a hand to over my eyes from the suns rays shining through the house. When InuYasha disappeared from my gaze, I started to cry. I held my hands to my face, and cried...


	28. Sesshomaru & The Western Lands

**I'm sorry guys I've been slacking I know, my chapters have sorta been sucking lately sorry ... don't worry after the babies born there's going to be some adventure before the stories finally finished. ^.^v hope you like it. Next chapter Sia will return for her final presentation. :D **

**

* * *

**

**Sesshomaru & the Western Lands**

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are you Lord Sesshomaru?" shouted Jaken. Ah-un resettled along side Jaken, as he pulled Ah-un by the reins. "Jaken, what is it?" Sesshomaru replied coming behind him.

"Lord Sesshomaru a boy has landed in your lands my Lord," Jaken replied poking the staff of two heads at Inuko. Inuko had run away, and wondered too far into the forest; he ended up, weary and weak in the Western waste lands.

Sesshomaru approached Inuko's body, and rolled him over. He placed a hand gently to his face and pushed his hair to away. "This child, he is the son of InuYasha," Sesshomaru retorted. He picked him up and carried him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing with that boy?" Jaken preached, waving the staff in the air frantically. Sesshomaru ignored Jaken's words and took Inuko deep into the Western lands, to Sesshomaru's hidden cave.

Jaken followed diligently behind, curious as to why Sesshomaru brought with him the son of his half-demon brother. Sesshomaru entered the waste lands, the skeletons of dead soldiers splattered throughout the lands.

Sesshomaru took Inuko into a large cave and set him down against some sheets. It was where Rin always stayed; he pulled the sheets over him. "Jaken, stand guard the boy, I will return by day break," he ordered Jaken. Jaken frantically ran in to the cave. "Yes my lord," he retorted bowing before Sesshomaru as he passed him.

Jaken scowled at Inuko, as he cringed and shifted under the blanket. "Incompetent child," Jaken hissed, "my lord is not pleased with your presence you wretched half-demon child." Jaken hissed kicking some dirt at Inuko. Inuko hissed and grabbed Jaken by the leg.

"Stupid imp," Inuko retorted sitting up. He shook his head and dropped Jaken to the ground. "My head hurts," Inuko retorted pulling his hand through his bangs, he staggered slowly to his feet. "Where am I?" he asked Jaken, looking around the land.

"You are in my Lords homeland, show some respect child," Jaken hissed waving the staff around. "Shut up!" Inuko replied angrily. "You child need to learn some respect," Jaken retorted angrily waving the staff of two heads around in a circle. Inuko grabbed it from him and threw it to the side. "Shut up! You're bothering me imp," he shouted at Jaken.

Jaken ran after the staff and picked it up giving Inuko a cold scowl. "Why have you wondered here child, go back to your home, my lord does not need a half-demon in his lands," Jaken replied.

"I can't go home, got a problem with that?" Inuko scowled clenching a fist to the air; he struck Jaken over the head. "Aahhh, stupid child," Jaken shouted hissing at Inuko.

"Why not?" shouted Jaken again as he rubbed his throbbing head. "Hmm... my mother's having another baby again," he told Jaken sitting down on a large protruding rock out looking the lands. "Why is that such a problem?" Jaken asked, sitting far away from Inuko next to Ah-un. "Because it is..." Inuko replied.

"If you say so child," Jaken didn't question. Inuko sighed and looked out towards the trees. "My father will come looking for me, he'll be so mad," he said shifting to his feet.

"Where are you going child, Lord Sesshomaru went out of his way to save you, the least you could do is respect him and thank him you wretch child." Jaken deemed, standing up and coming towards Inuko.

"I'm going somewhere far away," Inuko said passing Jaken, he jumped down out of the mouth of the cave, and landed on the ground. "STUPID BOY, YOU'LL GET KILLED..." Jaken shouted after him.

* * *

"In-uko he's gone," I cried into my hands. Sango's arms tried to comfort me. "I'm a bad mother Sango," I blubbered crying into her arms. "You're not a bad mother Kagome, he's just being rebellious all kids go through it," she replied touching a hand to my head.

"Kagome, don't worry I'm sure InuYasha will find him and bring him home," Miroku mused, helping Kaede fold some laundry and prepare food. "Miroku, Inuko said he hated me," I blubbered again. "I'm sure he didn't mean it Kagome," Miroku replied touching a hand to my shoulder.

* * *

InuYasha sniffed the air to catch a scent of Inuko. "Where is he?" he hissed worry pained his face. After catching the scent of Inuko near a river InuYasha darted through the darkened trees. "He better be alive," he said to himself.

Inuko sat near the river staring at the water every so often he'd move his eyes to the black sky above. He fell back resting his head against his arms. "Why does mother have to go off and have another kid, I liked being alone..." he said to himself watching the stars in the sky.

Inuko sniffed the air and quickly sat up. "What was that?" he hissed, looking around the trees. Something darted quickly before his eyes. He jumped to his feet. "Who's there?" he shouted bearing out his claws.

Two little girls ran out before Inuko, their father a fox demon followed behind. Inuko put his hands down.

"You there?" shouted the father coming towards Inuko. The girls splashed through the water laughing, their father passed them and came towards Inuko.

Inuko looked up at the fox demon man before him. "What business do you have in my lands?" he hissed placing a hand to Inuko's chin pulling his face up towards him. "No business I'm just lost," Inuko taunted prying the man's hands away.

The man drops his hand and releases Inuko. "Be gone with you before you wake the forest," the man retorted, holding his arm out towards the trees. Inuko dropped his head, "Alright... I'm sorry I came to your lands," he continued and turned away.

"Child, the forest will surely kill you... I have no concern for a child of your liking, do not enter my lands again," the man shouted before Inuko as he vanished deep into the darkened forest.

Voices and echo's of demons, wolves, and the cackles of other creatures erupted through the trees. Inuko would look around him, the voices scared him, and his body shuddered with fear.

"Ahhh," Inuko shouted stumbling to his feet as a pack of wolves chased him through the forest. The wolves stopped near a clearing and turned away. "That... was... close," Inuko panted, he caught his breath and lifted his head up looking at the clearing.

"A well?" he whispered. He took two steps forward towards the well and stopped. "INUKOOOO..." InuYasha's voice bellowed from above, Inuko looked up. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" InuYasha shouted, landing on his feet before Inuko. "F-father?" Inuko stuttered, he stepped back.

"Who the hell did you think it was, your coming home right now or else," InuYasha threatened holding a hand to the air he cracked his fingers. Inuko snarled and hissed under his breath. "Why, what for?" he shouted.

"Don't make me kick your ass boy, because you've crossed your last line with me," InuYasha murmured. He growled, and eyed Inuko down. "Why don't you just leave then?" Inuko threatened, bearing his claws. "What is your problem, you've been nothing but antagonistic to your mom this whole time?" InuYasha retorted coming towards Inuko.

"I don't want to have a brother or a sister, I don't want to be responsible in taking care of them, and you and mom won't want me anymore..." he shouted, clenching his hands into fists to his sides, he held his head down, tears streamed down his face.

"W-what, did you just... say?" InuYasha said bewildered. Inuko... was jealous! "Who the hell said we didn't want you? Why do you think I came out all this way to bring your butt back home?" InuYasha questioned relaxing his position.

InuYasha came to Inuko and placed a hand to his head, and bent down to one knee and looked at Inuko. "Inuko, look at me..." InuYasha told him. He shook his head. InuYasha put a hand to his face and pulled it up to him. "Let's go home!" He told him, smiling. "Why, what for so mother could scold me again?" He mumbled pushing his father's hand away. "I don't want you in this part of the forest at night, especially here... near the well... I don't want you to be out here," InuYasha told him looking around him. He too heard the many voices of the animals.

"What's in that well anyway?" Inuko asked curiously looking around his father's figure. "We're going!" InuYasha insisted, he picked up Inuko and head locked him with one arm. "AAARRGGGH, LET ME GO..." Inuko shouted.

"Not a chance, you're going home, you're going to apologize to your mother, end of discussion..." InuYasha rambled darting through the air.


	29. Inuko's Heart

Sorry it took so long OMG I've been so busy lately and lacking in the writing spirit. This is a childish yet funny chapter and not only that the next few chapters will become much more exciting. I know I know I say this all the time.. but they will.

**

* * *

**

**Inuko's Heart**

"Momma," Inuko's voice echoed in my ears. I couldn't wake up for some reason my head was throbbing and I had become sick that night. My fever was high and my stomach was queasy. I had not slept well either. Sango and Miroku had not left my side.

"Father, what's wrong with mother is she sick?" Inuko's nervous voice cracked, he was worried, more so scared. "I don't know Inuko," InuYasha's voice replied, his hand touched my forehead.

"We've been trying to bring her fever down..." Kaede replied placing a cold wet clothe to my forehead. "K-Kaede..." I cringed clenching to the sheets. "Aye child, I am here..." she replied touching a hand to mine.

"What happened Kaede?" InuYasha asked his voice tense, and filled with worry. "She fell ill with worry over Inuko's disappearance..." Kaede replied. Sango gently pressed the blankets around me so I wouldn't catch cold. "She was worried about you Inuko!" Sango looked at him and patted his head.

"This is my fault...?" he questioned, sitting close to me, "... I let mother become sick," he continued. His eyes filled with tears. He brushed them away quickly with his sleeves. "It isn't your fault Inuko; don't blame yourself for this..." Miroku replied. "Yes... it ... it is my fault... mother's sick..." Inuko stuttered, he was about to finish his words when InuYasha place a hand to his head getting his attention.

"This isn't your fault so shut up already!" he demanded in a calm voice. Inuko looked up at him and wiped his eyes again. InuYasha's eyes didn't leave me, he was worried, scared. I knew my time wasn't up yet, but it felt as if it was.

"InuYasha," I whispered. He leaned in and looked at me, "What's wrong Kagome?" he asked. "I'd like to rest please," I told him whispering. Sango and Miroku stood up quietly and shifted through the door. InuYasha looked over at them, and sighed. Kaede and Rin had fallen asleep I hadn't even noticed them there either.

"Momma," Inuko's voice whispered, he leaned in and looked at me. "I'm sorry momma," he said gently pecking my cheek. I closed my eyes, and smiled. "Are you still mad at me," he whispered again resting his head against mine. "No, I'm not..." I replied touching a hand to his head.

"Kagome, do you need anything?" InuYasha asked gently placing a cold towel against my head. "I'm fine InuYasha," I whispered, Inuko curled up next to me and fell asleep.

I closed my eyes and slept as well.

I could tell InuYasha hadn't slept the entire night, when I woke in the morning he had dozed off next to Inuko who was still asleep curled up in the blanket. I hovered quietly around the house, helping Rin with some laundry. We hung the sheets along ropes outside.

Rin was beaming today, seemed Sesshomaru had come by and visited her. Kohaku was here as well. He was in the village with Kaede providing supplies to villagers, that he had gathered in his travels.

"Lady Kagome," Rin beamed smiling at me, she handed me some clips from the basket. I clipped them to the sheets and fluffed them straight. "Yes Rin?" I replied, hanging another row of sheets. "I think I would like to stay in the village, Lord Sesshomaru requested I stay until I am old enough to decide for myself... so I've decided to stay." She told me clasping her hands together. "That's great Rin; you know we love having you around." I retorted. Inuko and InuYasha were fussing about in the house, I could tell because their voices echoed outside.

"Father, cut it out..." Inuko's voice rumbled as he ran out door, he was waving his hands in the air. "Ah shut up," InuYasha rambled rubbing his shoulder. "You're taking a bath," he hissed again, Inuko's haori was in his hand. "Dad I don't want to take a bath," Inuko argued reaching for his top, InuYasha held it to the air teasing Inuko with it.

"Yeah you are," InuYasha shot back. "Fine," Inuko crossed his arms against his chest and pouted. I blinked in shock; I was surprised Inuko didn't put up a fight. "Impressive," I said to InuYasha he smiled and looked at me throwing Inuko's top over his shoulder. Inuko dragged his feet in front of InuYasha, moping towards the bath house.

Rin giggled under her breath, "Inuko is so cute," she mumbled laughing. "I know and a big brat too," I added chuckling. "Lady Kagome will you go visit Sango today? May I come as well?" Rin asked picking up the empty wicker basket in her arms. "Sure Rin I was meaning on visiting Sango, I need some new recipe idea's..." I giggled and followed Rin back in to the house.

I closed the door behind me, as I left the bath house, I checked in with InuYasha to make sure he and Inuko hadn't killed each other, and to let him know I was going to Sango's.

"Kagome," InuYasha shouted out after me. "I'll meet up with you there," he replied. I nodded and waved turning away. It felt good to spread my legs and walk, I was cooped up in the house I needed the exercise. Rin's bubbly voice made me even more cheerful.

"Sango," I chanted peering through her door. "Kagome, Rin hello..." she beamed and turned to us. She had one of the girls in her arms. "So which one are you young lady," I chimed shaking hands with one of the twins. "Kagome, this one's Haku..." Sango told me. Haku looked at me like I had gone nuts and then threw her hands into the air and laughed. "Yeah like I can tell them apart," I snickered and glowered.

"Where's Miroku gone off to today?" I questioned looking around. "He's in the village; he went early this morning with Kohaku and Kirara." She mentioned and put Haku down. I rubbed my belly and followed Sango as she went to gather the laundry from outside. "So when do you think you'd be due Kagome?" Sango asked as I helped her pull the sheets off the rope. "I'm not sure I just started my eight month so soon I hope." I told her feeling the baby kick.

"Let us know I'd like to be there," she replied folding the sheets. I nodded and smiled. Inuko's voice echoed through Sango's house. He was chasing the twins and Koji outside. I laughed, and watched him chase the kids around.

"No don't eat us," Haku and Kira would shout running away from Inuko.


	30. A New Delivery: Kikyko

Yes I know I've been slacking I'm sorry tomorrow will be another chapter as well. I hope you like this one, I made the labour short and sweet. Hehe, tomorrow is InuYasha's day with the baby... :D

* * *

**A Special Delivery: Kikyko**

The days had seemed to get longer, already on my eight month I was really starting to feel it. Back pains, shoulder pains, and mostly I could barely stand on my own two feet. InuYasha didn't seem to mind carrying me around on his back all the time, he never complained before, it felt nice to be taken care of for once.

"InuYasha," I asked resting my head against his back as he carried me back home. We had visited a family in the village that day, the elder father had fallen ill so Kaede and I provided our service to the family. InuYasha stayed with us the whole time.

"Yes Kagome?" he answered walking slowly through the village. "I have a feeling that it might be time..." I told him. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his back again. He stopped, and looked over at me.

"What do you mean, it's time?" he asked again gently letting me down. I hoped to my feet and didn't let go of InuYasha, I clung to back. "I think... soon," I whispered again sighing deeply.

"You mean..." he turned and looked at me, he grabbed me by the arms and pulled me to him. "... Aren't you worried?" he asked touching my hair.

"Why should I be?" I looked up at him and smiled. "If the babies a half-demon this time who knows what will happen Kagome..." he told me pulling me to his chest. "I'm not worried," I said smug.

He pulled me away and looked down at me, he put his hand to my chin and just as he was about to lean in and kiss me, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... PAAAPPAAAAA" Inuko's voice echoed from behind us.

InuYasha's ears twitched and his face turned cold, he growled and turned around. "What?" he shouted angrily. I giggled. "What the hell is it kid?" InuYasha protested again.

Inuko ran to him and jumped in to the air throwing himself at InuYasha. "Ha Ha.." Inuko shouted. "Hmmm," InuYasha growled again. "I want to play!" Inuko beamed. "You interrupted me for that?" InuYasha bellowed narrowing his eyes.

"Interrupted what?" Inuko asked curiously looking over to me. I smiled and walked past InuYasha. "I'll leave you two to play... I need some rest," I giggled and rubbed my stomach. I smiled and looked up to the sky, then headed off to Kaede's house.

"Wait, Kagome..." InuYasha shouted out after me. I turned and looked at him. "Yes?" I asked. "Are you sure your okay to walk back on your own, I can take you home..." he asked holding Inuko in his hands away from him.

"Dad, come on cut it out..." Inuko fidgeted in InuYasha's hands trying to pry his father's hands from around his waist. "I'm fine InuYasha, I need the exercise... I'll see you boys at home." I told them waving.

"Ah, Inuko stop fidgeting..." InuYasha's voice bellowed. Then I heard a thud as both of them wrestled to the ground. "I want to play..." Inuko's voice echoed, I chuckled under my breath and shook my head. "They'll never learn," I said to myself.

I quietly shifted my feet in to Kaede's quiet home and slipped off my shoes. Kaede and Rin were brewing some herbs in a pot. Rin had many different types of herbs splayed on a white clothe in her lap. I smiled and walked in.

"Lady Kagome welcome back," Rin beamed standing up. I cringed and rubbed my stomach. For some strange reason I felt queasy at that moment, and my head started to spin. "Lady Kagome are you okay?" Rin asked quickly coming to my side.

"Yes I'm fine Rin; I just need to lie down..." I told her. I pressed a hand to my forehead and closed my eyes for a moment. Kaede looked over at me and as well came to my side.

"Yey, feel any pain child?" she asked a worried look touched her face. "No, Kaede I don't feel any pain... just a little dizzy." I told her. It was then when I felt the entire room spin out of control; I lost my balance and fell to my knees. "Whoa," I muttered trying to regain control. "Lady Kagome, I'll get InuYasha..." Rin retorted, running out of the house quickly. Kaede helped me to futon; I lay down on my back and closed my eyes.

I cringed in my sleep I felt my stomach squeeze and it hurt a lot, this kept me awake. Many voices kept were around me, I couldn't sleep, Rin had brought not only InuYasha but Miroko and Sango as well.

"Kagome are you okay?" Sango asked resting my head on her knees. "I... don't know," I mumbled. InuYasha's hand touched mine; I cringed and looked over at him and Inuko.

Was it the moonless night already? I hadn't even notice that it had become night InuYasha and Inuko were both, human. "Mama? What's wrong momma?" Inuko's tone was worried. He leaned in and his eyes were moist with tears. "Don't cry Inuko... I'm okay," I told him touching my hand to his face. It was then when the pain hit. I cringed and closed my eyes. "Momma, what is it?" Inuko asked his voice worried. "Inuko... don't worry," InuYasha said calmly, trying to reassure him. Inuko sat back down and looked up at his father's worried face. Inuko looked at me and didn't say a word.

"She's having contractions... do not worry InuYasha it will be a safe delivery," Kaede said preparing some towels and blankets. Rin helped her too; Miroku boiled some water, and prepared a basin for the water. Sango kept a cold cloth to my forehead. "You're doing fine Kagome, they'll pass..." she said every time I would cringe and my breathing would become heavy.

This is it I could feel it; I knew that tonight on this night my child would be born. But yet, I was still worried, what if it was a half demon would my life be in jeopardy?

"Aaahha," I cringed again, this time the labour pains hit harder. "Kagome?" InuYasha leaned over me his hand grasped my arm. "Its... fine..." I stuttered taking in a few deep breaths. "It is time..." Kaede said, holding out a towel in her arms. Rin sat next to her with another towel in her hands as well. Miroku came to Sango's side.

"Momma," Inuko's voice cracked, he too was concerned. He looked over at his father and then back at me, "Is the baby coming soon father?" he asked his voice monotone. "Hmm," InuYasha muttered under his breath.

"Inu-Yasha..." I mumbled clenching my hands against the sheets. "Uhh.." InuYasha's looked at me, his eyes looked helpless, he wanted to help me, but couldn't.

"AHHHHHHHH..." I screamed loudly. Inuko covered his ears, and it was then at that moment we heard the cries of a baby girl. "Its a girl Kagome," Sango's voice beamed. She smiled and looked down at me. Miroku, Rin and Sango had gathered around the basin, to clean her up.

"A girl... is she half-demon?" I asked, trying to get a look at her. "InuYasha looked down at me, worried, I think he was scared something was going to happen to me. "Ney, Kagome I think she is human..." Kaede mentioned wrapping her with a blanket.

"A... girl?" InuYasha whispered, Kaede brought her to him. He seemed scared at first to carry her, but then after much deliberation, he carefully placed his arms under her and took her from Kaede.

"Wow, she's tiny..." Inuko said standing up, he leaned over his father's arm and looked down at her. "Uhh," he said cradling her in his arms. He was never like this with Inuko; I guess his human side is more gentle and caring than his demon side. I looked over at him as he touched her little hands.

"What's her name papa?" Inuko asked. Inuko looked at her for a few moments before answering. He pulled her to his face. "Kikyko..." he whispered. Miroku and Sango looked at each other and smiled. I smiled too and awkwardly leaned to my side. "I think that's a lovely name, it will suit her well..." Miroku said standing up. "Ah, well Sango should we call it a night and let Kagome and InuYasha celebrate?" he asked extending his hand out to Sango.

Sango stood up and hugged me before leaving. "Congrates to the both of you," she said as they both walked out of the house together. "Wait for me, can I come too?" Rin shouted running after Sango and Miroku.

I lied back down on my back and closed my eyes. I was tired and restless. I felt very weak. "She's making weird noises..." Inuko said curiously watching her. He touched her hand and she clung to his finger. "Eeee, get her off..." he said nervously. InuYasha smiled at him. "She won't hurt you Inuko," he said resting her down next to me.

I looked over at her and picked her up. Now it was my turn, I smiled and held her close to me. "Well Inuko what do you think... isn't she cute?" I told him cradling Kikyko in my arms. "Eeeh, what? No I think she's freaky looking," he mumbled. I chuckled and then cringed. That hurt, note to self don't laugh until your well enough.

InuYasha touched a hand to my head... "You should rest Kagome," he said calmly. I nodded and rolled to my side. I rested my head next to Kikyko and looked at her. "She is well InuYasha no need to worry..." Kaede's voice echoed and then faded. I closed my eyes, and drifted asleep.


	31. Kikyko's Purity

**Hey everyone sorry it's been a while since I last updated. I've been busy with school and what not, and mostly with Japan's Earthquake and Tsnuami striking I have friends over there and I've been so concerned about them. Thankfully there all alright and safe, which is great for me. So let us pray for the Japanese and take a moment of silence before reading this chapter in the memory of those who died or are missing in Japanese waters. -.- Next chapter will come soon. Sorry for the delay.**

**I love you Japan be strong and brave... you are the littlest biggest country in the world.**

**

* * *

**

**Kikyko's Purity**

InuYasha had spent the entire night curled up next to me with Kikyko sleeping between us. Inuko somehow managed to sandwich himself between me and InuYasha without the slightest movement to disturb his sisters sleep. He too had not slept the night. I however, slept soundly without even shifting.

"Papa," Inuko whispered watching Kikyko curiously with his eyes. "Yes?" InuYasha would answer him. "How come Kikyko doesn't have ears like us," he said tapping his head, the moonless night was still looming in the sky, leaving the both of them human.

"I'm glad she isn't," InuYasha replied patting a hand over Kikyko's stomach. "How come?" Inuko would ask again watching as Kikyko would make little bubbles out of her lips as she slept. "Just cause, now be quiet," InuYasha replied a bit agitated with all the questioning. Inuko remained silent for a while.

InuYasha pulled the sheets over me and Inuko and Kikyko. "Get some sleep kid," InuYasha told Inuko as he patted his head. Inuko smiled and cringed. "Okay," he answered. He rested his head next to Kikyko and hummed a tune quietly.

Day break...

"It's about bloody time," InuYasha retorted sitting up. He stretched his arms over his head and looked down at me and Kikyko. "Yay, its morning..." Inuko bellowed jumping out of his sheets he stood up and stretched as well. "Shut up, will yeah you'll wake your mom and sister..." InuYasha retorted loudly. "Well it's about time they wake up don't you think?" Inuko bellowed abruptly, lifting his sleeves, smirking mischievously. InuYasha struck him over the head. "I thought I told you to shut it didn't I? Now let your mother and sister sleep... come on lets go get breakfast ready," InuYasha recoiled standing up. He lifted his sleeves and shifted his feet towards the door.

"Owww that hurt..." Inuko bellowed tears forming in his eyes. He turned and ran out the door following behind InuYasha. "Fishing?" Inuko snorted, placing his hands over his hips. "Why do we have to go fishing?" he questioned again probing a stick through the water. InuYasha grabbed the stick and snapped it in his hand. "Do it properly and stop playing around, were going to catch some fish because your mom needs to keep her strength up and fish is full of proteins." InuYasha retorted giving Inuko a stern look.

"Alright, alright..." he mumbled under his breath. Inuko turned around and looked for another stick to use as a fishing rod; he tied one end to the thick string and hung a worm on the end of it. Inuko plopped down on the grass next to InuYasha and plopped his rod in to the water.

He sighed deeply and looked up at the sky. "What's your problem?" InuYasha questioned looking over at Inuko, who looked lost in thought. "Hey?" he said again tying to get his attention.

"Sorry," Inuko said looking over at his father. InuYasha smiled and ran his hand over Inuko's hair. "What were you thinking of?" InuYasha asked him again. "Nothing really..." he answered looking back towards the sky. InuYasha smiled and didn't question Inuko again.

Inuko's line started to tug, diverting his attention to the water. "I think I got something," he mused standing up he carefully pulled back at his stick. "Easy now, don't lose it..." InuYasha placed his stick on the ground and kneeled next to Inuko. He didn't hold his hands out this time preparing to help Inuko with his catch; he wanted Inuko to do it on his own.

Inuko took a step back as the fish pulled at the string, "Come on," he smiled antsy. "Easy Inuko don't scare it away," InuYasha warned him, watching as the fish pulled against the lure.

"Woah, woah," Inuko shouted, pushing his feet into the ground. The fish was pulling at the line dragging Inuko towards the water. "Inuko, brace yourself..." InuYasha held his hands out preparing to catch Inuko.

"Ahhh," Inuko shouted as the fish pulled him into the water. The stick snapped and echoed through the air. "Inuko," InuYasha ran into the waters after him and picked him up out of the waters. "Damn fish, you got me wet, get back here and face me like a man... Arrrgggh, dammit!" Inuko shouted angrily kicking his feet into the water.

InuYasha struck Inuko over the head again, "What is your problem stop swearing, the fish broke the stick and is probably gone by now..." InuYasha taunted lifting his sleeves up. He was just about to pick Inuko up out of the waters when an enormous fish jumped through the air, mouth opened, plummeting towards Inuko.

Inuko rubbed his head and looked above him, "Ahhhh," he shouted. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer," InuYasha shouted throwing his claws through the air striking the fish slicing its head off.

The fish fell to the water with a splash, Inuko and InuYasha lost their balance and fell in to the water as well. "Dammit, I'm wet," Inuko hissed dragging his feet through the water. "Shut up kid," InuYasha rambled shaking himself off.

"Great, mom's going to be mad..." Inuko mused.

InuYasha slung the fish's dead carcass over his shoulder and stood up. Inuko shifted his feet through the water and shook himself off. "Mom's going to kill me..." he sighed deeply and mumbled to himself.

"What are you worried about, it's me who's going to get blamed so stop complaining." InuYasha taunted.

Back at the village...

"I can't believe it Kagome two kids already," Koga's voice chuckled and rumbled throughout Kaede's house. Kaede and Rin seemed happy with Ayame and Koga's presence.

Koga gently bounced Kikyko in his lap and made faces at her. "Koga you're going to scare her," I said crossing my arms and shaking my head.

"So where's mutt face? I thought he'd be around here somewhere... not really much of a man leaving you alone with your new born. Maybe he high tailed it..." before Koga could finish his words, InuYasha hissed behind him.

"What did you just say about high tailing it dog?" InuYasha hissed waving a fist to the air. Inuko looked up at InuYasha and then Koga and blinked.

"Who are you?" Inuko questioned crossing his arms sternly.


	32. Koga's Proposal

**INTRODUCING.. DUN DUN DUN... Koga and Ayame lol. How cute... hehe this chapters not only funny but cute as well. Check it out!**

**

* * *

**

**Koga's Proposal**

"So InuYasha aren't you going to introduce me to your son, it's kind of rude not too," Koga taunted rocking Kikyko back and forth in his arms. I glared at InuYasha and placed my hands on my hips.

"Introduce you, teh, and what for?" Inuko looked up at his father and then over at me. He glared at Koga for a moment and then down at Kikyko. He came around and sat down next to me in front of Koga, staring at him.

"Hey boy don't you know it's rude to stare? I'm Koga; it's nice to meet you." He said introducing himself. Inuko nodded once and looked over at Ayame who was smiling at Inuko.

"You are an adorable little thing aren't you," Ayame giggled and patted Inuko's head. He hated when someone patted his head, he growled and pushed her hands away.

Inuko eyed Koga speculatively and didn't question or say a word. He sat next to me without even flinching. "Why are you here Koga, did you lose your pack of dogs?" InuYasha taunted sitting next to me his arms crossed.

"I came to visit my little niece..." he cooed making faces at Kikyko. "Niece?" InuYasha growled. "Well... I was kind of hoping she'd become something else?" Koga chuckled and looked over at Ayame who was looking at him sternly her arms crossed.

"Stupid if you're planning something that involves my Kikyko it's out of the question..." InuYasha argued holding a fist to the air. "I didn't even say anything mutt... but now that you bring it up..." Koga intervened. I shook my head if I don't step in now they will defiantly kill each other.

"When Ayame bares me a son... I'll make Kikyko part of the family..." he finished saying smiling smug. InuYasha was angry I thought he was going to pop a vein. I put my hands over his shoulders to restrain him from killing Koga.

"Over my dead body you stupid idiot..." InuYasha shouted angrily. Koga smiled and let Kikyko rest in his lap. Inuko was worried Koga would drop Kikyko he slowly pulled her away from him and slid away from us with Kikyko in his hands.

Koga shifted to his knees. "You even think of making Kikyko a part of your family I'll kill you dog..." InuYasha hissed angrily. "Is that so mutt? Well its decided right Kagome? Kikyko will marry my son..." I glared at Koga and shook my head.

"Honestly Koga, why not let the children decide for themselves when they are old enough..." I intervened so InuYasha wouldn't hit Koga. "Yes _Koga_, let the _boy_ decide for himself..." Ayame stressed placing a hand to her forehead. I looked over at Ayame and sighed. This was not going to end... those two will fight until they kill each other, even if it is just verbally. Well at least I hoped that's as far as it went.

Inuko watched from behind me cradling Kikyko in his arms. "What kind of man doesn't provide for his wife and kids... your still living with Old Lady Kaede... pathetic mutt face..." Koga hissed crossing his arms.

"What?" InuYasha said angrily. "I dare you to say that again dog..." InuYasha threatened. "You heard me, be a man mutt face; you're allowing your wife and children to live with other people instead of having their own freedom... see if your daughter marries my son she'll live happy." He threw in just to piss InuYasha off.

"That's it now I'm going to kick your ass..." InuYasha shouted reaching his hand to his Tetsusaiga. "Enough" I shouted spreading my arms out in front of InuYasha. He released his hand off Tetsusaiga.

"Koga, that's enough... we should leave," Ayame persisted she stood up and rubbed her bulging belly.

"Fine, too bad I would've really loved to teach mutt face a lesson..." Koga taunted as he pulled himself to his feet. "Shut up Koga!" InuYasha shouted, he looked over at Inuko who hovered Kikyko in his arms hiding her.

"Don't worry I won't make a scene in front of your kid like that... I'd make sure to take it outside like a real man..." Koga threw in again. InuYasha hissed and stood up. I awkwardly pulled myself to my feet and stepped between InuYasha and Koga.

"Let me finish him Kagome, I'll kick his sorry ass back to where it came from..." InuYasha hissed again. His tone made Kikyko cry. Inuko swayed her back and forth in his arms keeping her quiet.

Ayame pulled Koga by the arm. "Kagome, I'll see you when Kikyko's older..." he winked waving as Ayame pulled him though the door. They disappeared into the distance.

Just as InuYasha was about to run out the door after him; "SIT BOY!" I shouted.

"AAarrghh..." he mumbled. "W-hat, you do that for Kagome?" InuYasha shouted pulling himself out of the large imprinted hole in the ground. "Because you were just about to kill him in front of your own children..." I shouted and crossed my arms. I turned towards Inuko and took Kikyko from his arms.

Night fell into the sky, I finally managed to get Kikyko calm enough to have her eat something. She fell asleep with a warm bottle of milk. InuYasha didn't come inside since Koga left. He sat leaning against the door outside, I could see his body hover in front of the door. Inuko had gone outside as well, I didn't even notice he was gone either. I pulled the sheets over Kikyko so she wouldn't catch cold.

"Papa?" Inuko asked curiously. He looked over at his father from the corner of his eye, without moving his gaze from the stars in the sky. "What is it?" InuYasha asked his voice tense. "Who was that guy?" Inuko questioned again, a puzzled look touched his face.

"Nobody important," InuYasha answered after a few moments. "Oh, okay..." Inuko said without questioning. "He... used to like your mom..." InuYasha half-whispered, he crossed his arms into his sleeves and stared at the sky. "Momma? Oh, I see..." Inuko replied trying not to question his father any future.

Silence fell for moments. "Papa," he asked again resting his head against his father's lap. InuYasha looked down at him and didn't move. "What?" he asked quietly. "What is marriage?" Inuko questioned. InuYasha didn't say anything for a few moments, and then looked down at Inuko.

"Something I don't want your sister involved in right now... you have to promise me she won't end up with some half-demon," InuYasha choked out. Inuko looked up at his father and nodded. "But what does it mean papa..." Inuko asked again.

"You'll find out when you're old enough..." He protested then he snickered and pulled Inuko into a head lock. "Now smarten up and get to bed," he taunted rubbing his fist against Inuko's hair.

"Aaahhaaa, let go... let go that hurts..." Inuko shouted struggling to pull his father's arm from around his neck. "Okay Okay I'll get to bed...let go..." he shouted again. InuYasha laughed and let him go. Inuko fixed quickly fixed his hair and snickered he turned and went inside.

I fell asleep next to Kikyko who was cooing and making noises in her sleep. Inuko shifted next to me I felt his hands brush against my arm. This made me shiver. "Let your mother sleep..." InuYasha whispered rubbing his shoulder. He lied down next to me and pulled the sheets over me and Kikyko.

Inuko shifted in next to me, he wrapped his arms around Kikyko. "Good night Inuko," InuYasha whispered touching a hand to his face. I shivered again. The night had gotten colder, and the entire house was cold. I was glad Kaede and Rin had stayed with Jiniji. I rolled over to my side and felt InuYasha's warm body next to me.

He wrapped his arms around me keeping me warm and pulled more blankets over top us. "Inu—yasha..." I whispered and rested against him.


	33. InuYasha's Torment

**Yay another chapter, I moved forward in this chapter and made Kikyko 2 years old. Its two years later for her and Inuko so please don't question me why Kikyko's already walking.. read this part and you'll know why.**

**

* * *

**

**InuYasha's Torment**

"Aaahahahaha," Kikyko's giggles and laugher rumbled throughout the house. Kaede laughed as Kikyko ran around the house naked. "Aye child, do you not want to dress?" she asked watching Kikyko stumbled every so often and picks herself up and giggles.

It's been two years since Kikyko was born; she was learning to walk and using her new found talent well. "Inuko hold still you're going to take a bath weather you like it or not," InuYasha shouted at Inuko as he chased him around the house. Since Inuko looked like a seven year old boy, no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't keep up with him.

"Hey Kaede can you help me out here?" InuYasha bellowed as he grabbed Inuko by the arms. "Hey let go, dad let go I don't want a bath... why do I have to take a bath," Inuko shouted and struggled in his father's hands. "Shut up brat," InuYasha shouted back.

Kaede tapped her fist to her shoulders and stood up. Rin and I walked through the door. Kikyko blinked and looked at me then laughed and staggered awkwardly towards me.

I picked her up and smiled. "InuYasha do you need a hand?" I asked him watching as he fought with Inuko, trying to undress him.

"Yeah, could you dress her for me while I get this little runt undressed...?" InuYasha hissed angrily. I laughed and handed the basket of fruit to Rin. Kaede slowly walked over to Rin and helped her with the fruit basket, I dressed Kikyko in a special new Kimono InuYasha bought for her and brushed her hair out of her face.

Kikyko sat down in front of me as I wrapped a white ribbon through her hair, she was playing with her empty bottle. "I hate stupid baths," Inuko bellowed coming through the back door. He had a towel draped over his head. "Inuko... taking baths isn't such a big deal," I told him smiling.

"InuYasha?" I said brushing my hands along my kimono. "Kaede, Rin and I are going to Jiniji's for a while; will you be okay with the children?" I asked him. He looked at me perplexed as he walked through the door drying his hair with the towel. "Yeah, how long yeah going for?" he asked looking at me.

"It'll be a few hours Jinji's going to teach me so new remedies, and his wife is sick so Kaede's going to offer her assistance." I said standing up. Kikyko looked at me and smiled then threw her bottle across the room.

"Aaahha," she laughed loudly and giggled throwing herself to the floor. "Good luck InuYasha," I beamed and followed Rin and Kaede. "Hey Kagome," InuYasha shouted after me. Kikyko staggered towards him and clung on to his legs stopping him from chasing me out the door. He scowled and looked down at her.

He bent down and picked her up. "What?" he said giving her a stern look. She cooed and clapped her hands together. "Hm," he hissed under his breath and placed Kikyko back down on the floor.

Kikyko looked up at InuYasha and tears streamed down her cheeks. "What is it?" he hissed again and picked her up. "Why haven't you learned to talk yet, Inuko did at your age..." he questioned her. She smiled and clapped her hands again.

"Fine," he protested holding her under one arm. Inuko dried his hair quickly and tossed the towel on the floor to one side. "Hey, pick that up." InuYasha bellowed. Inuko blinked and laughed half-awkwardly. "Why? It's not like mom's home to lecture me about it," he answered rubbing a hand over his head. "Pick it up!" InuYasha said angrily. "Okay okay, sheesh don't pop a vein..." Inuko replied bending down to pick up his towel. He took it over to the basket and dropped it in.

"Alright it's clean up time," InuYasha said placing his hand against his hip. Kikyko pulled at the side of her father's haori and giggled. He eyed her speculatively and narrowed his eyes.

"What cleaning... come one dad," Inuko stammered; he crossed his arms and sighed. "Why do we have to clean?" He questioned again. "Because it's sunny out and were not going to sit in doors doing nothing, besides your mom will kill us if the she comes home and the house is still this messy..." InuYasha protested bringing Kikyko around into his arms so she wouldn't pull at his haori.

"Do I have too?" Inuko protested placing his hands on his hips. "Fine, here..." InuYasha said holding Kikyko out to him. "Babysit," he said pushing her to him. "What babysit? Why?" Inuko protested, Kikyko pulled at his hair and giggled.

"If you're not going to help me clean then you can sit and watch your sister," InuYasha prompted. He pulled his sleeves up and wrapped a bandanna around his head.

"I'll be outside cleaning the bath house," InuYasha retorted. "Watch her," he commanded pointing to Kikyko.

"Fine," Inuko hissed and plopped down to the floor in front of Kikyko. Kikyko looked at him and laughed. She staggered to her feet and ran around Inuko carefully trying not to trip over her Kimono.

"You're making me dizzy stop that Kikyko..." Inuko hissed. She stopped and looked at him, then plopped down and pouted. Inuko sighed deeply and placed his hand under his chin.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh," Kikyko shouted after a few moments, throwing dirty laundry in to the air. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Inuko shouted, jumping to his feet. He went over to the laundry basket and pulled Kikyko out of it. "How did you get in there?" Inuko questioned. "Father's going to kill me if you get hurt, stop getting in to things..." he shouted at her. She looked at him and then hugged him giggling.

"Ew Kikyko stop that, that's gross..." he taunted pulling her away from him. She looked at him and smiled. "Why do you do that, you're cute but you're so annoying..." he said giving her a stern look. He put her down to the floor and went to the hamper picking up the laundry that was scattered around.

"Oooo," Kikyko cooed after a few moments and staggered to her feet again. My bow and arrow was in a corner against the wall, and InuYasha's Tetsusaiga as well. Kikyko held her hands out and balanced herself, she staggered towards them.

She plopped to the floor and reached out for the Tetsusaiga, "KIKYKO..." Inuko shouted grabbing her before she could touch it. "You can't play with that that's dangerous," Inuko hissed again.

"Sit here please, don't move around," He told her as he went to the corner of the room to remove our weapons.

"Inuko?" A voice shouted from outside. A boy from the village peered through the door. "Hey Hitachi," Inuko smiled. "Come outside and play were playing Kamade ball..." Hitachi shouted. "I can't I'm babysitting..." Inuko replied narrowing his eyes over at Kikyko who was chewing on her sleeves.

"Babysitting? That's for sissy's come on Inuko..." Hitachi shouted again and then disappeared to the rumbling voices of the other kids outside.

"Hitoshi hey wait for me..." Inuko shouted dropping the arrows. He ran outside after him. Kikyko blinked and looked at Inuko, and the kids outside. She jumped to her feet and held her hands out in front of her for balance.

"INUKOOOOOOO... PLAY," she shouted running out the door.

"Hey Inuko can you come here for a second," InuYasha shouted through the back door, he had his arms full with towels buckets and a broom. "I'm talking to you Inuko," InuYasha shouted again staggering through the back door. "Inuko?" he looked around the empty house and narrowed his eyes.

"He better not have gone outside..." he taunted, looking around for Kikyko as well. "Great..." he said dropping everything from his arms.

"Hey Hitoshi, let's play..." Inuko shouted running to Hitoshi. Kikyko's laughter came from behind, Inuko stopped and turned around. "Kikyko what are you doing?" Inuko muttered, reaching his hands out towards her he grabs her.

"I told you to stay put, now go home Kikyko." He shouted at her. She plopped to the ground, and looked at Inuko. Tears formed in her eyes. "I want to play and girls can't play the kamade game so go back inside..." he shouted at her again. He turned around and ran off with Hitoshi and the other boys.

"Hey Inuko what's with your sister she's annoying," Hitoshi muttered as he kicked the ball to one of the other boys. "Yeah she's a stupid girl, don't worry she'll go home on her own," Inuko taunted as he received the ball and kicked it. "Great Inuko you kicked it too hard, now it rolled away..." Hitoshi narrowed his eyes and glared at Inuko.

"Don't worry I'll get it," Inuko shouted, running backwards. He looked at Hitoshi's scared expression and stopped. "What is it Hitoshi it's like you've seen a ghost?" Hitoshi pointed towards Inuko and swallowed deeply the lump in his throat.

"Yo," InuYasha's voice bellowed from behind Inuko. "Uhh.. he he he," Inuko's voice cracked as he slowly turned around. He looked at his father's angry eyes and rubbed his head. "Uh hey... dad," Inuko said slowly.

InuYasha had a teary Kikyko in his arms. "Kamade ball ha?" InuYasha protested, and picked Inuko up by the pants. "You kids better head on back to your homes, it's getting dark..." he shouted dragging Inuko back to the hut.

"What the hell is your problem boy?" InuYasha shouted walking into the house. He threw Inuko to the center of the room, Inuko slide on his butt and looked up at his father.

"What? I did nothing wrong..." he shouted back at his father. InuYasha carefully put Kikyko down on the floor and patted her head gently. "Never ever leave your sister alone again understand me..." he hissed lifting his sleeves.

"Well I wanted to play; she should've stayed put like I told her too..." Inuko retorted standing to his feet. "Stay put? She's just a baby; she doesn't know any better... your older be responsible," he shouted at him and came towards him.

"Well maybe she shouldn't have been born, I liked being alone... it was fine with me, now I have to take care of her too... what for?" Inuko shouted, arguing over his father's words. "Don't argue with me boy, you've got to my last nerve..." InuYasha replied picking him up. Inuko struggled.

"Listen and listen good cause I'm only saying this once, she's your sister, take care of her... if you don't you're going to regret it. One day you'll wake up and she won't be here..." InuYasha rambled holding Inuko from struggling.

"THAT'S FINE WITH ME..." Inuko shouted kicking his feet in to the air trying to escape. "What did you just say?" InuYasha hissed and lifted his hand to the air and smacked Inuko on the behind. Kikyko closed her eyes and covered her face.

Inuko jumped out of his father's arms and rubbed his behind, his eyes filled with tears. "Serves you right, now get cleaned up, its bed time..." InuYasha rambled, placing his hands on his hips. "Don't ever talk back to me again..." he muttered again, turning away from Inuko.

Kikyko kept her eyes closed and her hands covering her face. Inuko didn't budge from his spot; he sat in the corner of the room near the door staring outside in to the dark.

Kikyko peeked through her hands at Inuko who still had tears in his eyes and seemed as if he was crying. She crawled over to him. "Inuko?" she whispered looking at him, she leaned her body over top his and smiled down at him.

"Go away Kikyko; leave me alone..." he mumbled through his tears. "Inuko..." Kikyko said again placing her hands together. She slides off of Inuko and to her feet.

"Kikyko..." InuYasha's voice chimed. He held his hands out to her; she looked at him smiled and ran into his arms. "That's my girl... it's time for bed," He hugged her and placed her down on the futon. "Inuko... time for bed," he said again. Inuko didn't question his father. He crawled over towards Kikyko and shifted into the futon.

InuYasha slid next to Inuko, "Hey, I'm sorry I hit you... but you need to understand that your sister can not be left alone..." he said placing a hand over Inuko's hair. "Yeah sure... whatever," Inuko mumbled sliding away from his father.

Inuko kept shifting under the sheets he couldn't sleep. His father however slept soundly. Inuko sat up from under the sheets. He looked over at Kikyko who felt Inuko move.

"Hey..." he said to her, she rubbed her eyes and sat up as well. She beamed and held her hands out to Inuko.

He helped her up to her feet. "I'm going to go for a walk, don't tell dad okay... you stay here Kikyko and be a good girl..." he said tapping his hand to her head.

"Inuko" she whispered trying not to wake her father. She staggered to one side of the room where Shippou kept his stuff, and dug in to his secret stash she found a black marker and took it.

"Kikyko what are you doing?" Inuko prompted placing his hands on his hips. "Don't be playing with Shippou's stuff he hates that," He said coming to Kikyko. She smiled and hid the marker in her sleeve.

Inuko kissed her forehead and turned away. "Be good," he said and just as he was about to walk out the door he heard the squeaks of a marker. He turned to look, and noticed Kikyko had leaned over her father and doodled over his face while he slept, and she was enjoying it.

"Hehehe," she giggled holding the marker to the air she placed the cap back on it and threw it to a corner. "Kikyko dad's going to be so mad... come on," he said to her and held his hand out for her. She smiled and ran to him taking his hand.

Morning beamed throughout the house, InuYasha stretched and yawned. "Aaahh, man I'm stiff," he said stretching his arms over his head. "Good morning," I said smiling as I walked through the door with Rin and Kaede.

"Good morning," InuYasha replied smiling at me. "Where are the kids?" I asked him smiling, scanning the room. "Uhh," InuYasha said scanning the room as well. They both noticed the messy empty sheets and looked at each other.

"INUYASHA..." I shouted angrily.


	34. The Bond of Two

**A/N: Sorry for the long delay everyone I'm so sorry *bows* I've been busy finishing up school with final exams and everything, and working alot of work. I'm also finishing the final touches on my manga to which I hope to have published one of these days. Anyway here's the next installment of "The Sealed Well" there will be more chapters to come and this story will almost be done . *sob* Don't worry there will be more to come. :D**

* * *

**The Bond of Two**

That night….

Inuko held Kikyko's hand as she lifted her kimono with her other hand. "Inuko… no." she mumbled. He slowed his pace. "Sorry, are you okay?" he asked. He picked her up in his arms and darted through the village. "Check this out Kiki," he muttered darting towards the forest. Kikyko laughed and giggled throwing her hands into the air.

"Fast fast fast…." She shouted, as Inuko hastened his pace. He stopped in his tracks when he reached the peak of the forest. "We have to be careful okay, its dark through there… makes sure you don't let go of my hand okay?" he told her taking her hand tightly in his. She held her other hand to his arm as he pulled her alongside him through the forest.

Inuko lifted some branches with his arm and took a step through the forest. Kikyko kept her hand tight around Inuko's arm. "Blarpbeebalk? (where we going)" Kikyko whispered keeping close to Inuko. "Far away from home…. I can't stand father sometimes. I'm sorry Kikyko for what I said. But I have too… we have too…" he told her pulling her carefully over some branches.

Kikyko lifted her feet over the branches and tripped. "oooOoo…" she muttered landing forward. "Owwie," she stammered rubbing her elbow. "Kiki I'm sorry I'm going too fast for you. Are you okay?" Inuko asked picking her up. "Here let's go faster I'll carry you," Inuko said placing his hands behind his back. Kikyko laughed and jumped to Inuko's back.

He darted through the forest faster, until a clearing appeared before him. He slowed his pace. "The bone eaters well…" he muttered. "Ah? (Well)" Kikyko asked peering over Inuko's shoulder. "The stories are true…." He said putting Kikyko to her feet. "Kiki this well is dangerous. Dad told me about it," he looked at the well closely and narrowed his eyes. Kikyko ran past Inuko laughing, and ran towards the well.

"Kik-kiki don't, don't come near the well…" Inuko shouted at her. He darted past her and stood in front of her his arms bared out. "No Kikyko, No! Come on lets go, we need to leave this place." He said extending a hand out to her. She looked up at Inuko then past him at the well, and up at Inuko again. She slapped his hand angrily and crossed her arms. "No," she shouted. "Kiki we have to go now," Inuko shouted at her. He knew the secrets of the bone eaters well and he was worried Kikyko might try to climb over the well. He picked her up. "Ahhh," she shouted as Inuko darted through the forest of InuYasha quickly towards the mountains.

* * *

"InuYasha?" I asked placing my hands over my hips. "So, you didn't answer me… where are the kids?" I said giving InuYasha a cold look. "Uhh, what?" he said sitting up looking around the room.

I sighed and went over to my arrows that were scattered on the floor. Shippou's stash seemed messy as well. I lifted my sleeves and went over to clean his stash.

InuYasha lifted the sheets scattered next to him. "Inuko?" he hissed. "Maybe there outside playing?" I asked kneeling in front of the empty sheets. "No there not," InuYasha said sniffing the air.

"We need to talk to Miroku and Sango now Kagome…." He said jumping to his feet. He grabbed my hand and pulled me I nearly tripped trying to keep up with him.

"InuYasha what's wrong…" I stammered. "Inuko ran away and took Kikyko with him, they could be at Miroku's there scent is still in the air…." He muttered sniffing the air. "They… ran away? WHHATT…" I shouted. I stopped and dropped my hand from InuYasha's. My heartfelt weak, I felt a deep ache in it. Why would Inuko run away and take Kikyko with him she was only a baby?

I felt dizzy…. And faint.

"KAGOMEEE…"

* * *

"Inuko…. Mmm ah ah…" Kikyko mumbled pointing to her stomach. "You're hungry? Okay hang on were almost at the peak of the mountain I'll get you something to eat." He said hastening his pace even faster.

He stopped near a river and pulled Kikyko to a rock. "Here sit here, I'll get some fish for us." He said. Kikyko rubbed her grumbling stomach and her cold arms. "Are you cold? Here…" he said taking off his haori. He placed it over Kikyko's shoulders. "That'll keep you warm." He said lifting his sleeves up.

Kikyko watched as Inuko threw his hands into the water scooping up fish. She carefully slid off the rock and came to Inuko's side. She watched curiously as Inuko scooped up a fish.

"Mmmm…." She said giggling. "Fish FISH." She shouted loudly. "Ha ha…" Inuko shouted as a fish jumped through the air and on to land. Inuko started a small fire and roasted the fish on a skewer. Kikyko sat next to the fire and watched diligently as the sun peered over the mountain top. Kikyko looked up at the bright sky and watched the birds chirping through the sky.

Inuko took the skewer off the fire and blew at the fish handing the skewer to Kikyko. She looked at it and looked over at Inuko then wondered how she was going to eat it. Inuko took a large bite out of his. Kikyko looked at him and stared. "What?" he said.

She then looked at her fish and did the same; she took a large bit into the juicy meat and chewed. "Mmmm…." she mumbled. "Look there's a cave up there," he said his eyes scanned the side of the mountain. He ran his arm over his mouth, Kikyko did the same. She slid her arms through Inuko's large haori and jumped to her feet.

"I think we can stay in there…" Inuko said picking up Kikyko under his arm and darting up the side of the mountain to the open mouth of the cave. "Wwooooaaah…." Kikyko shouted as the cave's mouth appeared to her.

"Dark." She said placing her hands against the walls of the cave. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to yeah…" Inuko said smugly crossing his arms. "I'll make a fire, the air smells like rain. Sit here and don't move." He told Kikyko guiding her to an open space on the ground.

Inuko darted out of the cave quickly, and came back with twigs, leaves, branches, and some old tinder. Smoke lingered through the air from the previous fire that was started; Inuko started a fire in the mouth of the cave near the entrance.

Kikyko looked up at the sky and lifted her knees to her chest. She buried her face into her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. "What's wrong?" Inuko said touching an arm around Kikyko's shoulder.

"Momma…." She said whispering. She rested her head against Inuko's arm and got closer to the fire. Inuko sniffed the air. "It's going to rain for sure." He said wrapping his arms closer to Kikyko.

"Momma," Kikyko said again trying to get Inuko's attention. "You miss mom?" he asked looking down at her. "Mm hmm," she nodded. "Don't worry dad will come to his senses and realize he was in the wrong with us. He'll apologize and then we'll go home… you'll go home." He said rubbing his arm against Kikyko's arms.

"Inuko home?" she asked looking up at him. "No Kiki I won't be going home. We're going to stay here and I'll take you home tomorrow..." he said resting his head against hers.

"Rain…" she said watching as the grey clouds started to splurge against the sky. Rain gently pattered down against the cave. "This was a mistake bringing you here… your still a baby. I'm taking you home." He said shifting his weight to his feet.

"Ah ah, No." she rambled looking at Inuko. "Kiki… I'm sorry…" he said kneeling down next to her.

* * *

"Kagome…" Sango's voice echoed. "Kagome can you hear me?" her voice echoed again. I opened my eyes and sat up. "What happened?" I asked looking around the room. Her kids were playing in the corner with Shippou and his spinning top.

"You fainted…" she said touching a hand to my forehead. "Where's InuYasha…" I asked pulling the sheets to me. "He went out with Miroku to look for Inuko and Kikyko." Sango said scooping me a bowl of stew.

"Its raining…" I said looking out the door.


	35. The Demon of the Mystic Mountain

**A/N: sorry about all the line breaks, I went a little over board didn't I . sorry... well hope you enjoy this one the next one's going to be dramatic.. .OOOHHHH NOOO!**

* * *

**The Demon of the Mystic Mountains**

Kikyko coughed and blew at her tiny hands. "You're cold." Inuko said wrapping his arms around Kikyko trying to keep her warm.

"Inuko?" Kikyko whispered pulling her small hands through the haori. "Yeah?" he asked rubbing his arms against hers keeping her warm.

"Inuko hate Kikyko?" she asked looking at the flames burning against the wood. "No… I don't hate you… I just hate how mom and dad treat you differently, I know it's because you're a girl and all that… but I should get the same attention too," he mumbled the last few of his words so Kikyko wouldn't catch on.

"I sowwie…. I go bye bye." She told him tears filled her eyes as she looked up at him. "No… you're not going to leave. You're not going anywhere. You're my sister weather I like it or not… and it's my job to take care of you." He said placing a hand to her black hair.

"Mm Mmm I bad girl…" she said pulling the haori over her head. "You're not a bad girl Kiki…" Inuko replied trying to comfort her. He rested his head against hers.

"I just wish things were different Kiki," Inuko said pressing his hand against Kikyko's head. She giggled and pulled Inuko's hand off his head. "Why Kiki no Inuko?" she asked. He narrowed his eyes trying to make sense of her words then relaxed his face.

"Oh I get it, why you don't look like me?" He said placing a hand over his ears. She nodded making her hands into dog ears. "That's because I'm a half demon, dad's a half demon too, so that makes me one. I'm not sure why you didn't end up a half demon too, but I think that's because you got mom's genes." He said taping his head sure of himself. Kikyko looked at him and smiled.

Kikyko yawned and rested her head against Inuko's shoulder. "Inuko…" she said after a few moments of silence. "Yeah?" he replied crossing his arms staring at the rain pattering against the rocks.

"Cold" she said rubbing her hands together. Inuko looked down at her and wrapped both his arms around her again.

"Try to sleep Kiki," he said rubbing his arms against her arms. "I'll… protect… you... I… prom-is..." Inuko's voice trailed as he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The rain splattered against the rocks viciously. Kikyko shifted throughout the night and kept huddled close in Inuko's haori. "Inuko…" she mumbled in her sleep. Two long arms wrapped around her mouth and pulled her out of her sleep. "Hmmm she would make a great doll for my collection…." A deep menacing voice rumbled.

After about an hour, Inuko rolled over and opened his eyes. "Huh…" he said groggy, rubbing his eyes. "It's still raining and getting darker… Kiki?" he said tapping the ground next to him. "Kiki?" he said again frantically looking around him. His haori was on the ground where Kikyko had slept. He picked it up and put it on.

"KIKI…. WHERE ARE YOU?" he shouted his voice echoed in the cave.

"KIKYKOOOOO…" Inuko shouted throwing dust at the smoldering fire. He darted out the cave quickly.

* * *

"This child she has a scent of a half-demon…. What is she?" The demon's voice rumbled throughout the night as he shifted his feet through the trees.

"Inuko…" Kikyko mumbled rubbing her eyes. She squinted through the rain and peered up at the demon carrying her.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH….." she screamed her voice echoed through the night.

* * *

Inuko sniffed the air trying to pick up a scent of his sister. Nothing. His nose didn't work like his father's yet, he couldn't figure out how to pick up the scent of humans, demon's he had no problem, but he couldn't pick up Kikyko's.

"I'm so stupid, I'm sorry Kiki I shouldn't have fallen asleep…." He mumbled to himself hissing through tight lips. Inuko sniffed the air again and picked up a scent of a demon and a human.

"That has to be Kikyko…" he said darting through the dense forest.

* * *

"Hmm hmm… I think I will make you a doll. You have pretty hair." The large three eyed Ox demon rumbled. Kikyko's eyes were moist with tears, as she trembled in fear as the demon held her by her obi tossing her to the hard floor.

"This is my home little girl… do you like?" he asked hovering in his small home. He hunched as he shifted through his small home. He hovered over a brewing pot, and a water basin filled with green water.

Kikyko sat in the corner of the room shaking. "Why…" she mumbled through tears. "Brother find you… monster," she shouted. "Ha ha ha, your brother that half-demon he's small, he can't harm me. I am the lord of these mountains, I am Shinigami." He introduced himself, holding a bowl of disgusting smelling stew in his hand. "Drink drink," he said coming towards Kikyko.

She shook her head and held her hands over her mouth. "Don't worry this will only paralyze you so I can suck your soul out and make you a doll…" he said rubbing his bald head.

"Brother…." Kikyko shouted.

* * *

Inuko's ears twitched, he cocked his head up, "That was Kikyko's voice." He said sniffing the air again. "She's near… I can smell her scent." He said snarling, he darted through the threes again until he came to a clearing with a river.

"Where is this place?" he said to himself looking around, he slowed his pace and crossed the water. "I don't know where I am." He said shaking himself off. The mountains peek where so high they were covered by a dark demonic cloud that loomed overhead. The air was heavy with a demonic stench that could be smelt miles away, and the trees shook violently, against the rains drops.

"Kiki I hope your okay… I'm coming for you," he stuttered to himself, shifting his feet through the trees on the other side of the river.

* * *

"Little girl come out and play I won't hurt you…" he demon's voice echoed through his small house. Kikyko ran away from him and found a hiding spot behind a portion separating the kitchen area and the bedroom.

The demon clanked and fidgeted around his house knocking over objects looking under them for Kikyko. He sniffed the air trying to pick up her scent. He cocked his head towards his bedroom and snarled.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are…" he taunted as he darted to the wooden doors. Kikyko covered her head and closed her eyes cowering in the corner of the small room, only an oil lamp and sheets were sprawled along the floor.

"Ha ha hah there you are…" the demon protested slamming open the wooden doors.

"Ahhhhhhh," she screamed again covering her face.

"KIKYKO…." Inuko's voice boomed as he crashed through the wooden doors landing swiftly on the balls of his feet, hovering in front of Kikyko. "In-u-ko…" Kikyko's voice stuttered. Her eyes widened with surprise, and a smile touched her face.

"Are you okay?" he asked her baring his claws out at Shinigami. "Mm hmm," she nodded shifting herself to her feet. "Run away Kiki," he told her pushing her through the broken door.

"Hey that's my doll, you can't have her…" the demon hissed. He drank the liquid from the bowl and tossed it aside. "Give her to me…." He shouted running towards Inuko.

"Aaahhh," Inuko and Kikyko shouted as he picked her up darting through the Ox demon's house and out the doorway.

"Come back here let me eat her soul…. Mmm hmmm" the demon's voice rumbled and echoed. He chased Kikyko and Inuko outside. "Fight him Inuko," Kikyko mumbled clinging on to Inuko's sleeve.

Inuko turned to face the demon and cracked both his hands in the air. "You've messed with the wrong half demon," Inuko shouted. "Now met your nightmare," he said again charging at the demon at full speed. The demon laughed and swung his hand in to the air, unleashing a poisonous whip.

He swung the whip at Inuko striking him. "Ha ha, half-demon you are weak, stupid boy…" he teased, taking a step towards Inuko.

"Damn," Inuko muttered holding a hand to his chest. He shifted to his feet, a growl rumbled deep within him. "Kiki run now…" he shouted turning his head towards her. She nodded and staggered towards the trees.

"Come back please… I haven't made you into my doll yet," the demon's voice rumbled as he shifted his feet towards Kikyko. "OH NO YOU WON'T," Inuko shouted, a deep menacing rumble erupted from his lips.

"I'm going to make you regret… the day you meet me," Inuko's voice shouted, he lowered his head, and his body started to pulsate. The demon took a step back.

"What…. Are you?" he asked eyeing Inuko down. "Ha ha ha," Inuko laughed, he cocked his head up and looked at the Ox demon before him. Inuko had changed, his eyes were blood red, and his fangs protruded from his lips. He had become a full fledged demon again.

"NAARRR…" Inuko hissed darting straight for the demon.

* * *

"Ah, ah ahaahha…" Kikyko panted running through the thickened forest. "Papa," she shouted, tripping over a tree trunk. "Ow," she whimpered as tears streamed down her face. "Kikyko…" a menacing deep voice rumbled within the trees. "I killed him Kikyko," the voice echoed again.

Kikyko looked around rubbing her eyes. She pulled herself up to her feet and scanned the trees. "In-Inuko?" she mumbled. "I killed him…." He said again coming through a clearing. His hands and lips where dripping with blood, his haori was covered, and his eyes were enraged with anger.

"INUKO…"Kikyko shouted running towards him. But she stopped midway, looking him over closely. "He he hehe… little sister, want to play?" he said, cracking his hands again.

He charged at Kikyko pinning her to the ground. "AAHHH," she shouted. "Inuko… Inuko no," Kikyko stuttered, he snickered and smiled his fangs bared. "I hate your smell," he told her releasing his nails from her shoulders. Blood smeared through her kimono.

"That hurt," she shouted, shifting herself to sit up. "I tell papa," she shouted at him again touching her hands to her shoulders. "Tell… papa," Inuko hissed. "No one's going to save you Kikyko…" he hissed again, taking a step towards her.

"I hate your smell," he told her again as he jumped into the air. Kikyko lifted herself to her feet, and started to run. Inuko pounced on her and pinned her to the ground again.

"PAAAAPPPAAA…." Kikyko shouted, then the night feel into silence.


	36. Sesshomaru: Tesaiga Released

**A/N: Sorry everyone about the long delay I've had problems uploading this chapter. Its up now and I hope you all like it I think they'll be a few more chapters before ending this story. Please read my profile for new info on a newer fan fict coming soon. COMMENT NICELY.**

* * *

**Sesshomaru: Tenseiga Unleashed**

Inuko sat away from Kikyko his head hung low; his hands were dripping with the blood from his sister's flesh. He had attacked her, silencing her screams. His eyes were moist with fresh tears; his face hard, purple scars touched the sides of his face.

"_What have I done_…." His voice trembled. He looked at his hands and remained paralyzed in his spot.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where are we headed…" Jaken crooned as he followed Sesshomaru through a waste land of scattered bones and rotting corpses. "The smell of blood lingers through the air… it is that of a human child," he protested, stepping through the misty haze that lingered through the air.

"M'lord don't tell me you are going to save the life of a child…" Jaken scowled and waved his two headed staff in the air. "The child whose blood has tainted this land is that of InuYasha's kin," Sesshomaru added silencing Jaken. Jaken was awe struck, surprised by Sesshomaru's words.

Jaken scurried behind Sesshomaru quickly as they disappeared into the trees. "What…. Have… I done?" Inuko whispered to himself again hissing under his breath. He still hadn't returned to his normal half demon form, his hands smelled of blood.

"Lord Sesshomaru are you sure it is safe to approach the child, he does not seem normal." Jaken protested passing Sesshomaru, approaching Inuko cautiously.

"Stay back Jaken," Sesshomaru bellowed pulling out his Tensaiga. Inuko's eyes didn't shift, he remained frozen in his position his eyes staring at his blood covered hands.

"He is not a half demon Jaken," Sesshomaru remorse, as he approached Kikyko's dead lifeless body. He swung his sword over her body, and then sheathed it. "Boy, consider this a favour, change back to your normal being or I will have to kill you…." Sesshomaru prompted giving Inuko a stern look.

"Aah," Kikyko muttered opening her eyes. She shifted slowly to her feet and looked herself over once. She looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled. "Why are you looking at me like that? I only did you a favour," he chimed warmly at Kikyko as he passed by her. "Se-ss-ho-maru…." She stuttered her words. Sesshomaru cocked his head to one side, and then disappeared into the night.

"Thanki," Kikyko shouted after him. She looked over at Inuko and slowly came towards him. "Inuko?" she whispered. "STAY back…" he hissed through his lips.

Kikyko stopped tipping on the balls of her feet nearly falling backwards. "Inuko," she said again extending a hand out towards her. "I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME…" he shouted at her slapping her hand away.

He stood up from his spot and lifted his head, staring at her. "Sesshomaru's right, he did me a favour, cause if father found your dead body… he'd have me dead," Inuko protested, cracking his hands again.

"Why Inuko hate Kiki," she whispered crawling backwards against her hands. "I-I-I can't …. Control… myself…" he mumbled. He placed his hands over his head and fell to his knees trying to change to his normal form.

"Kikyko… run away, get far away from me…" he shouted, a growl rumbled in his voice. He held his head in his hands trying to fight his transformation. "I'm a monster Kikyko… don't you get it, get away from me." He shouted at her again. She looked at him her eyes widen with shock, she had never seen this side of Inuko before. It scared her, she trembled with fear, fear that her brother was about to slain her once again.

"KI-KI-KYKO…. GET…" Inuko shouted not able to control himself any longer, he jumped into the air his claws bared at Kikyko. "GET AWAY…" his voice rumbled loudly.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…." Kikyko shouted again throwing her hands over her eyes. "INUKO…" InuYasha's voice shouted as he quickly pulled Kikyko out of the way. "What the hell are you doing… attacking your sister?" InuYasha shouted, placing Kikyko down on the ground gently.

"InuYasha, look at Inuko's face…." Miroku protested coming to InuYasha's side, he picked up Kikyko. "He's a demon.." InuYasha replied. "Get Kikyko away from here Miroku take her back to the village. I'll deal with Inuko." He said lifting his sleeves up. Miroku nodded, and carried Kikyko in his arms.

"InuYasha, don't hurt him… he doesn't know what he's doing." Miroku shouted running away with Kikyko. "Boy you are in a heap of trouble…" InuYasha protested coming towards Inuko. He stopped and sniffed the air. "That's… blood…. Kikyko's blood on your hands," InuYasha's eyes widened with shock. "What … did you do?" InuYasha said cracking his hands.

"I-I…. I hurt… Kikyko…" Inuko mumbled dropping his hands. He fell to his knees, his eyes to the ground. "Change back Inuko," InuYasha said calmly dropping his hands; he came to Inuko and placed his hands against his shoulders.

"I-I killed Kikyko…" he said his voice a dull whisper. "Inuko…" InuYasha whispered. "STAY BACK…" Inuko's voice rumbled. InuYasha dropped his hands from his shoulder and scowled at him. "What?" he replied. Inuko cracked his hands and lifted his head. "Heh, are you going to stop me father? If I kill you too…" Inuko hissed under his breath, his voice rumbled. "INUKO THAT'S ENOUGH," InuYasha shouted at him standing to his feet. Inuko snickered and darted at his father.

InuYasha dodged his attack, left and right, side stepping away from Inuko's claws. He kept leaping towards his father attempting to strike him down with his claws.

"INUKO ENOUGH…" InuYasha shouted at him grabbing his hand. Inuko snarled and threw a punch at his father. InuYasha held his hand to Inuko's fist before it struck him. He clasped his hand around Inuko's fist and pushed him forcefully to the ground. InuYasha leaned over him pressing his hands against his shoulders.

"I said that's enough, change back Inuko." He shouted at him. Inuko struggled and kicked his legs trying to release his father's grasp. "NAAARRR…" he growled.

Inuko lifted his hands up and dug them into his father's arms trying to pry his hands off his shoulders. "Aarugh, Inuko stop this…" InuYasha retorted. "I killed Kiki…." Inuko muttered. His hands dropped from his father's arms dripping with blood, he muttered again, "I killed her father…." His voice whispered.

"She's okay Inuko," InuYasha reminded him. He picked him up in his arms and held him to his chest. "F-ffather…" he whispered pressing his blood covered hands into his father's chest. "What have I done?" Inuko whispered.

"You're back to your normal self… I'm glad," InuYasha said holding Inuko closer to his body. "Inuko Kikyko's okay… we'll go see her," he told him standing up.

"I can't see her father… she hates me," Inuko mumbled again. "She doesn't hate you Inuko…" InuYasha said, taking Inuko deep into the forest to a nearby river. "We should get you cleaned up first before we head home…" InuYasha told him. He looked down at Inuko, who had fallen asleep, his hands buried into his father's chest.

"Sleep my son… we'll go home tomorrow," InuYasha whispered.


	37. Inuko's Devious Plan

**A/N: Yes another chapter, sorry for the delay I think this one's funny and cute. Time to lighten up the mood dont'cha think, before the kids get grounded for the first time lol. Yup the next chapters going to be even better. Hope you like. Please comment nicely, don't have anything nice to say then don't comment :D .**

* * *

**InuYasha's Devious Plan**

Break of Dawn….

Light shone though our windows, Inuko curled up next to Kikyko covered with his father's haori. I stayed awake throughout the night watching them. I was worried they'd run away again. I ran my hand over Inuko's hair trying not to startle him.

"Momma?" he whispered rubbing his eyes, his hands touched mine. "Are you okay?" I asked him touching my hand to his face. "I'm sorry momma," he said, pulling my hand from his face.

"Your home, you're safe, that's all that matters." I told him pulling the haori over him and Kikyko. "Kikyko.." he said looking over at her. He gently gave her a kiss on the cheek and pulled the haori over her.

"Where's dad?" Inuko asked pulling himself to his feet. "Inuko, please don't leave again… ever," I told him wrapping my arms around him. "Mom…" he said blushing.

"Hey…" InuYasha said coming through the door. "Dad," Inuko almost shouted, he put his hands over his mouth trying not to wake Kikyko. "Mmm hungry," Kikyko mumbled in her sleep and rolled over on her back throwing her arms out.

Inuko giggled his hands still covering his mouth. "I think she's hungry mom, or dreaming about food." He said smiling.

"Inuko, how about we go for a walk and leave mom with Kikyko?" InuYasha said extending a hand to Inuko. He came around me and reached for his father's hand.

"Okay," Inuko said pulling his dad by the hand. InuYasha followed Inuko, but stopped and picked him up instead. "I thought we'd take some time to talk," he said.

"How about we go fishing just the two of us?" InuYasha said smug. "Yeah I want to catch a big one," Inuko shouted throwing his hands into the air. He jumped out of InuYasha's arms and pranced in front of his father.

"Hey Inuko," Hitoshi shouted peering through his house. He was bouncing a ball on his knees and kicking it around in front of him. "Hi Hitoshi," Inuko shouted waving at him. "Think you can play Kamada ball with us," Hitoshi shouted in return as girls and boys gathered from the village homes, near Hitoshi.

Inuko looked up at his father, "No I can't Hitoshi I'm going to go fishing with my dad," he shouted back. InuYasha placed a hand on Inuko's shoulder, "If you want to play Kamada ball you can," he said patting Inuko's hair. Inuko smiled and pulled his hand off his father's head. "What about fishing?" he asked looking up at his father. "We can go tomorrow," he said patting Inuko's head again. "Have fun!" he said. "Really, thanks dad!" Inuko smiled and ran towards Hitoshi.

"Hey Hitoshi, let's play…." He said. Hitoshi threw the ball at Inuko he grabbed it and kicked it around. The other children formed a circle and all ran around chasing the ball.

InuYasha smiled and turned back towards the house.

"Hey, back so soon? Where's Inuko," I asked dressing Kikyko. "He's playing Kamada ball game with the village kids," he said coming through the door. He picked up Kikyko from my arms and threw her into the air. What's with him, he's happy, a little too happy. That's scary.

"Everything okay InuYasha?" I asked him watching as Kikyko would giggle every time he caught her. He threw her up into the air again and she would scream and giggle loudly. "Yeah, why do you ask?" he said holding Kikyko to his body. "Oh nothing," I muttered smiling.

"Daddy," she shouted tapping her hands against InuYasha's face. He glared his eyes at her. It was too good to be true. I sighed deeply. He put Kikyko down gently on the floor, and sat down next to me. "So, you and Inuko didn't go fishing?" I asked curiously. "Nah, I told him we'd go tomorrow, let him have some fun with kids his own age," he said balancing Kikyko to her feet. "Yeah know, I think she's gotten taller," he said watching her as she squirmed out of her father's grasp. She ran to the crayons and paper that was scattered on the floor. Shippou had gotten to some of it first, she shifted the sheets around until she found a blank one.

InuYasha watched her as she plopped down and picked at the crayons. I smiled and leaned my head against InuYasha's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me. "Kagome," he said looking at me, I looked up at him; he placed his hand under my chin and pulled me closer to him. "Uhh… InuYasha?" I whispered.

"I…." he leaned in closer, I could feel his breath against my lips. "Yes?" I whispered. "I think we should get away for a few days…." He said, pressing his lips against mine. "InuY-a-s-ha," I mumbled. He looked at me and released his lips. "We can't just go on a getaway, what about the kids?" InuYasha looked at me then looked over at Kikyko. "Well just drop them on Sango and Miroku," he conjured, smirking. "We can't just do that InuYasha, they have their own kids to deal with too you know, and you know what a handful Inuko can be…" I crossed my arms.

He looked at me and smirked. "Don't look at me like that InuYasha," I muttered placing my hands on my hips. "Why not?" he replied, then he pounced on me.

"La la la la," Kikyko sang to herself, amused by her coloring. "InuYasha, what are you doing?" I whispered. "Problem?" He asked looking at me, he pinned me down, his arms pressed against mine. I blushed. "InuYasha, Kikyko's still in the room," I told him, looking over at her. She held a crayon in her hand and three in the other and looked over at us. Her eyes widened with surprise. How embarrassing. I sighed.

InuYasha smiled at Kikyko and jumped to his feet, releasing his grasp on my arms.. "Hey what'cha doing?" he asked her, looking over her arms covering her sheet. She picked it up and showed him. I sat up and sighed again. 'That was close' I said to myself.

"Look daddy," she said beaming. She showed InuYasha the rainbow she had made, and some trees and grass. "Wow, nice…" he said taking the paper from her. "Not done," she giggled, taking the paper back. "Tell yeah what Kiki, how about we take your crayons and paper over to Sangoo…" I knew it, he was going to pawn Kikyko off on Miroku and Sango. How rude, and for what, for us to spend time together… you'll get your time InuYasha you just wait. Ha, two can play this game.

I stood up and crossed my arms. "INUYASHA," I glared at him. He turned around and looked at me, "uh what?" he said. "SIT!" I shouted, and he thudded to the ground. Kikyko looked at him and blinked, then laughed loudly. "SIT PAPA, SIT…" she shouted.

I came to her and picked her up, "Three days InuYasha, you want your get away fine… but only three days, GOT IT!" I shouted at him and pulled Kikyko to my side. "Hmph," I said, taking Kikyko outside. Her paper fluttered to the ground. "Oh no!" she said. "Don't follow me InuYasha," I shouted back at him.

"Wwwhyy…. I… KAGOME, GET BACK HERE!" he shouted back at me. He darted out the door waving his hand in the air shouting at me. I just ignored him and went for a walk. "Hmph, jerk," I said under my breath.

"Mom," Inuko shouted as I came into his view. "Are you here to play Kamade with us?" he said bouncing the ball on his knees, the children of the village gathered around us. I put Kikyko down to her feet.

"Sure sweetie why not?" I smiled and took the ball from Inuko. "Yeah, so cool." Hitachi said, as I kicked the ball to Kikyko. Inuko came to her and helped her so she wouldn't fall kicking the ball back. "Your mom's so cool Inuko, no wonder why she's a priestess," Hitoshi said, as the ball came towards him. He kicked it to Inuko a little too hard.

"I know my mom's really cool," he said kicking the ball back, but it rolled too far. "Oops, I'll get it!" he said chasing after it. Inuko chased after the ball and followed it down the path. He bent down and picked it up.

"Huh," Inuko looked around him, the tree's leaves rustled, and he looked up. InuYasha looked down at him and smiled. Inuko beamed and kicked the ball over his knees, "dad wanna play with us?" he said shouting at him, bouncing the ball on his head.

"Sure kid," he said, jumping down from the tree. Inuko turned and ran back down the path. InuYasha followed. "Hey slow down," InuYasha's voice echoed behind Inuko. Inuko kicked the ball over to Kikyko, "Kiki catch," he said coming towards her. She giggled and looked down at the ball then kicked it on her own. The kids hovered around her and Inuko and drifted around the ball as it was passed from one person to another.

"Hey," InuYasha said coming behind me, he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I blushed and touched a hand to my cheek. "Ooooo…" all the kids shouted looking at us. "Hey you brats mind your own business," InuYasha shouted at them chasing the kids around. He picked up Kikyko and threw her into the air again.

I've never seen him play with kids of the village like this, let alone his own kids, he was friendly, gentle with them. He didn't even strike any of them either which surprised me. I smiled and watched as the kids laughed and played around InuYasha the ball being passed back and forth.

"Kagome," Miroku's voice came from behind me. "Hello Kagome," Sango said as well. "Miroku, Sango, out for a walk as well?" I asked looking at the kids. The girls smiled and jumped up and down, "can we play with the ball too?" Hakura pulled at her father's sleeve and pointed. "Sure," he said as the twins ran towards the other kids.

"No little man you can't play with them you're still too young," Sango told Koji as he squirmed in her arms reaching his hands out to the ball. "Hey Sango, do you mind if we leave Kikyko and Inuko with you for a few days, InuYasha wants to get away for a while." I asked her watching as Kira came to her father and pulled him by the hand. "Sure Kagome, we love having them over…" Sango said smiling. "Thanks Sango!" I said crossing my arms into my sleeves. "Want to join them?" she asked. I smiled at her and we both joined the crowd of kids.


	38. A Mighty Feast

**A/N: This is long, short and sweet lol , it ends weirdly but that's because the next chapter is going to be full out funny... I hope you guys like it. Please commnet nicely. OR ELSE :D**

* * *

**A Mighty Feast**

"There exhausted," I whispered putting Kikyko down to bed. I pulled the sheets over her and Inuko. "Yeah," InuYasha said touching a hand to Inuko's head.

I laid down next to Kikyko and touched a hand against her. InuYasha laid next to Inuko. "Sorry about earlier," I told him, touching Kikyko's hair. She rolled over and her hands clung to my sleeves.

InuYasha looked at me and touched his hand to mine. "Get some rest Kagome," he said, pulling the sheets over Inuko. I put my head down next to Kikyko and looked over at InuYasha.

He leaned in and kissed me.

"Mmm…" I shifted to my side and rubbed my eyes. The kids were screaming and running around the house; I opened my eyes and shifted to my back. "Great!" I mumbled to myself pressing my hand over my eyes.

"Huh, momma sick?" Kikyko asked leaning over me. I froze in my spot for a second and peeked at Kikyko through my fingers. She blinked and looked at me. I wrapped my arms around her and grabbed her pulling her around me. "Ha, I'm not sick…" I told her smothering her with kisses. She giggled and nuzzled close to me. Unlike Inuko, Kikyko was really affectionate.

Inuko looked at me and blinked. "Nooo way…" He shouted when he noticed me smile at him. He ran and hid behind his father's leg. "What's with you?" he said looking down at Inuko. He had a basket of laundry in his arms. "She's going to smother me," he pointed over at me. "Ha ha, well I think she got to Kiki first," InuYasha said striding across the room. "Need help!" I asked him pulling the sheet off me. Kikyko rolled over and shifted to her feet.

"Momma I help too," she said taking the sheets from me. "Here lets fold it together," I told her teaching her how to fold the sheets. "Sure," InuYasha replied, wrapping a bandana over his ears.

"I have a better idea," I said crawling over towards Inuko. He was scared I was going to smother him like Kikyko, so he ran and hid behind his father again. I laughed and shook my head, "Inuko why don't you and your father go fishing and leave the cleaning to me?" I told him.

He smiled and came around InuYasha's leg. "I like that idea," he said. InuYasha looked at him and pulled off the bandana. "Well that sounds like a plan," he said picking Inuko up.

"Have fun boys," I shouted after them as they darted through the door. "Well Kiki what should we do today?" I asked her looking over at her, a white sheet fell over her head. She giggled and waved at me.

"Dad, I bet you can't keep up with me," Inuko teased, darting through the village, with speed. "We'll see about that," InuYasha said following right behind him. "Not fair you're faster," Inuko shouted trying to keep up with his father.

Inuko hastened his speed and InuYasha fell behind, "ha ha," he said sliding down the side of the cliff. "To fast, to fast… woooaahh…" his voice bellowed. "Ouch that hurt," Inuko muttered rubbing his side. He stood up to his feet and caught his breath. "Dad," he shouted as InuYasha slide down the cliff side as well. "You need to be more careful, you okay?" he asked him patting his head. "I'm good," he said, looking around him. "Wow the waters really sparkly," Inuko said running towards the river.

"Alright let's set up," InuYasha said to him as he looked around for some sticks to make fishing rods with. "Kagome," Kaede said coming through the door with Rin. "Good morning Kaede," I said to her as I picked up the laundry basket. "Can I help you Kagome?" Rin asked taking some of the white sheets outside with Kikyko. "Thanks Rin." I said to her following her out the door. Kaede shifted slowly behind us, "Kagome, InuYasha is he not present?" she asked.

"Sorry Kaede he went fishing with Inuko," I told her she came to my side and helped me hang some sheets. "Aye, ye came to inform thee of a lizard demon in the village. It has been seen in many villages," she said. I looked at her. "Oh a lizard demon, we'll keep a look out, thanks Kaede." I replied, and hung another sheet.

Kikyko giggled and tried to pick up the large basket with her small hands. I took it from her and took her hand. "How about some tea?" I said smiling at Kikyko. Kaede and Rin followed as we headed towards the house.

"Dad," Inuko said bobbing his lure in the water. "Yeah?" InuYasha replied eyeing Inuko from the corner of his eye. "Can I have the Tetsusaiga?" he asked eyeing his father from the corner of his eye. "Ha ha ha ha, you can't even wield it let alone carry it." InuYasha said pulling Inuko into a head lock. "Ah, hey…. Okay okay," Inuko shouted pulling his dad's arm from around his neck.

"How about when you're older we get you your own sword," he said to him, his lure bobbed in the water. "Will you train me how to use it?" he asked watching the water for fish. "Sure," InuYasha replied. "But, you have to promise me not to run away again… or change into a demon. You have to learn to control your transformation okay?" InuYasha said to him. Inuko looked up at him and nodded.

"Good," InuYasha said, taking in a deep sigh and closing his eyes resting against the tree. "HEY I GOT SOMETHING," Inuko shouted as his line started to tug.

"Hold it steady and pull up," InuYasha said pulling his line out of the water and setting it down. "Hold it steady don't lose it," he said helping Inuko pull in his catch.

"I think it's a big one, its dragging me in…" Inuko planed his feet firmly into the ground and pulled back luring the fish in. "GOTCHA," he shouted as he gave one big tug on the line, the fish jumped through the air.

"Ha ha, look at the size of that thing," InuYasha said pulling out his Tetsusaiga. "Alright," InuYasha said swinging his sword through the air cutting the line. "Catch it Inuko, let's take it home." He added, sheathing his Tetsusaiga.

"Yeah," Inuko shouted smiling he picked up his catch and slung it over his shoulder. "Mom's going to be surprised, this is the biggest one I caught yet," he said humming a tune to himself as he marched up the hill.

InuYasha smiled and followed Inuko.

"MOOOM," Inuko's voiced shouted as he dragged his fish into the house. "Inuko, I jus t washed the floors," I sighed and crossed my arms. "Sorry," he said and pulled the fish to the center of the floor. "That's a big one wow," I said looking at it. "Yeah and I caught it," he said smiling point at himself. "Well we'll have to make a big feast then," I clapped my hands together and lifted my sleeves.

InuYasha did the same and pulled out Tetsusaiga. "So cool, are you going to use Tetsusaiga to cut up the fish?" Inuko asked curiously watching as his father cut up the fish.

"AAAHHHHH," Kikyko shouted hiding behind her father. "Jeez you scared me Kiki why'd you scream?" Inuko turned and looked at her. "DEEEMOONNN, ITS A MONSTER DEMMOONNN," she shouted pointing at the fish. InuYasha sheathed Tetsusaiga and looked at Kikyko. "It's big isn't it?" he told her. She pointed and shouted again, "MONSTER, IT'S A BIG MONSTER…" she said making big movements with her hands.

InuYasha picked her up, "it's not a monster Kiki it's a fish, and Inuko caught it all by himself today," he told her. She looked down at it and then back at her father. "I fish?" she asked. InuYasha laughed at her words, "your still too young maybe in another year," he told her, she tapped her hands against her father's face and smiled. He scowled at her and then put her down, and tapped her butt.

"Sit here and be good," he told her, as he helped Kagome prepare dinner. "Dad, since there's going to be a lot of food can we invite Sango and Miroku," Inuko said watching diligently as his father gut out the fish.

"I don't see why not," I said looking down at Inuko. "How about you go over there and invite them for dinner?" I patted Inuko's head. "So cool, okay I'll do it!" He shouted with excitement. If I didn't know Inuko any better he wanted to hang out with the twins, well one of the twins, he's had his eye on Haku ever since he could walk and talk.

"Wait a minute; it's almost dark outside, go quickly got it…" InuYasha said placing his hands on his hips. "YES SIR!" Inuko shouted and jumped to his feet bolting out the door.

A drift of air brushed through Kikyko's hair blowing it in her face, she looked at the door, and stood up to her feet. "Inuko?" she said worried, she never seen him leave so fast before, her eyes welled up with tears.

"What's wrong Kikyko?" InuYasha asked. "Inuko," she said pointing to the door. "He's gone to invite Sango and Miroku for dinner," InuYasha said kneeling down to one knee in front of her.

"He come back?" she asked curious. InuYasha touched a hand to her face and dried her tears, "why are you so worried, he'll be back real quick you'll see." He told her trying to comfort her. She plopped back down, and faced the door, waiting for Inuko's return.

"Think he'll be okay?" I asked InuYasha cutting up some carrots and vegetables. "I'm sure he'll be fine," InuYasha replied, pulling his sleeves up again. He used Tetsusaiga to help me cut up more vegetables, while I steamed some rich and cooked the fish.

"I think we have enough fish to feed an army," I teased cutting the fish into smaller pieces. "MOM," Inuko's voice echoed from outside. "Impressive… Inuko's speed is amazing," Miroku's voice bellowed as he and Sango came through our door. Kaede and Rin followed behind them, and Shippou accompanied them along with Kohaku and Kirara. "Kohaku, Shippou, Kirara…" I smiled, happy to see everyone.

Sango smiled and came towards me, "Can I help?" she asked pulling up her sleeves. "Thanks Sango," I replied, handing her a carrot. Sango and I started talking as we steamed up rice, and the fish.

"InuYasha, I'm impressed with Inuko's speed, he took the girls on his back for a run through the village," Miroku said standing in the door way. InuYasha came towards him and watched as Inuko was running and jumping through the air with the girls both on his back. They were laughing and screaming loudly with excitement.

"Yeah, he's been getting stronger lately," InuYasha replied, watching Inuko carefully. Kikyko shifted to her feet and came towards the door as well, she hide behind her father's leg and peered out at Inuko. InuYasha looked down at Kikyko from the corner of his eye, then turned his gaze back towards Inuko.

Her eyes filled with resentment towards her brother, she scowled at him every time the girls would laugh and say "faster Inuko faster". I kind of got the feeling she was jealous of the girls. Inuko was always careful with his sister he never carried her on his back like InuYasha would, and if he did he'd never run really fast with her anywhere, except in the village.

I looked over at Kikyko every time she would sigh, and noticed her disturbed mood. I tried to liven her spirits and cheer her up by humming a tune, Rin and Sango even joined along with me.

It somewhat caught her attention she turned and looked at us a tiny smile touched her lips. She even started humming as well, out of sync might I add, and would turn her head every so often towards us, but never moving her gaze from Inuko.

"Okay dinner's ready," I turned around and said. Inuko and the girls ran through the door pushing past their fathers and knocking Kikyko down. "Ow Inuko," Kikyko shouted at him and crossed her arms. "Hey Kiki what's wrong?" InuYasha said pulling her up from the floor. InuYasha held her in his arms and brought her to where we all gathered. I sat down next to Sango and passed bowls around.

Kikyko sat in her father's lap holding her small rice bowl with both hands, she blew at it. "Here let me help you," InuYasha said taking her bowl from her and blowing at the rice.

Inuko lifted an eyebrow and looked at Kikyko "Kiki rice is good when it's hot," he told her, his mouth covered with rice as he slowly took a bit of his rice again.

"Hmph, stupid Inuko," she said to him and crossed her arms. InuYasha held the bowl out to her and chuckled at her reply. "Kiki that's not nice to say Inuko didn't say anything to you," I told her handing her a spoon.

"No spoon," she said she took the bowl from her father and stuck her fingers into the rice. Inuko looked at her again and laughed, then turned his gaze to the chattering twins who were conversing with Rin and Kohaku.

"Hey Haku, we should play again after dinner," he said to her, Kira looked over at him and smiled. "That sounds fun," she said and dug her chopsticks into her bowl and ate one of the fish pieces.


	39. The Jealous Kikyko

**A/N: this is a sweet yet sultry chapter, LOL why so cause it show's the jealousy Kikyko has over her brother. Don't worry the next one, is even better. :D**

* * *

**The Jealous Kikyko**

"Excellent my children's manners are lacking," Miroku said as he watched Kira and Haku's messy eating habits. "Can't really blame them, I blame the father…" Sango said sarcastically, taking a bite out of her fish. "My dear Sango how could you be so harsh, I think Inuko's rubbing off on them," he said smiling mischievously. Inuko took a slurp of his vegetables and looked up at Miroku with a carrot slice hanging out of his lips.

We all laughed. "Maybe we should ground them," Sango said playfully. "Or we could just lock them indoors so they don't come see Inuko," Miroku replied agreeing with Sango's demising plot. Kira and Haku looked at each other and then back at their parents. "No," they both shouted. Inuko put held his bowl in his hands and gawked at Miroku and Sango. I giggled knowing exactly what was going on.

"Seriously?" InuYasha said. Leave it to InuYasha not to know what's going on, it's obvious, Sango and Miroku are trying to push Inuko's buttons and make the kids bicker.

"InuYasha," I whispered waving my hand at him. "Uhhh…. Why can't Haku and Kira come over anymore," Inuko said eyeing Sango and Miroku curiously. "Well because if there manners are lacking then we'd need them to stay at home… so they could become ladies," Miroku threw in.

"I lady," Kikyko also added using her hands in her bowl and shoving rice in her mouth. We all looked at her, and laughed. Haku and Kira looked at Inuko, then back at Kikyko and did the same throwing their chopsticks into the air.

"Wow never a dull moment at the home of InuYasha," Kohaku said wrapping his arms around his stomach. Shippou crawled in between InuYasha and Inuko and poked his chopstick to the fish.

"Yeah know, it's nice to have kids around, at least InuYasha won't be such a meanie anymore," he said falling back to the floor. "I'm stuffed," he added. InuYasha growled and was about to strike Shippou for that remark, when Kikyko threw her bowl into the air, her noodles landing on top of her father's head.

InuYasha narrowed his eyes and looked at Kikyko sternly. "Yo what's your problem?" he asked her. She clung to him as if she had the life sucked out of her. "AHHHHHHHHHHH DEMON," she shouted loudly pointing over to my bow and arrows against the wall.

We all turned and looked, there was a small lizard demon crawling in and out of my arrow sheath, it noticed us, and stared at Kikyko. "AAAHAHHHH DADDDY KILL IT," she screamed loudly clinging to InuYasha's haori. "Kikyko it's a harmless lizard demon, it won't hurt anyone." He said prying her hands off his haori. Inuko put his bowl down and shifted to his feet; he walked over to his mother's arrow pouch and shook it upside down knocking the arrows to the floor. The lizard demon slithered out. He picked it up by the tail and headed towards the door.

"Kikyko's really edgy tonight InuYasha, a harmless lizard demon even scared her," Miroku said as well all turned our gaze back at each other. "Yeah, she's been scared of spiders, bugs, and even demons, she thought the fish that Inuko caught was a demon this morning," he added. Her hands remained frozen to her father's haori.

He picked the bowl off his head and cleaned his hair from the noodles. "That's rather strange, maybe she wants attention?" Sango added, clearing some of the bowls on top of each other. I bent in towards Sango and whispered, "I think she's jealous of Inuko," I said. Sango whispered back, "Why would she be jealous of Inuko?" she asked. "Because he's always with Haku and Kira and today he took Haku and Kira for a run on his back, I think she felt left out…" I said not noticing InuYasha's ears twitch. Obvious, he heard us, no doubt about it.

InuYasha hissed under his breath and pulled Kikyko off his lap. Inuko came in wiping his hands against his haori and sat back down. "Inuko kill it?" she asked looking at him while he whipped his hands. "No I just let it go outside, it's harmless Kiki," he said looking at her.

"That's enough Inuko," InuYasha said to him sternly and shifted to his feet picking up Kikyko. "How about we go for walk," InuYasha told her smiling at her. She looked at him and giggled, "yeah" she said loudly.

Rin smiled and bent over to whisper to Inuko, "I think you've been replaced," she teased. Inuko narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "Oh well she's a girl, why should it matter," he said then he laughed and poked Haku with his chop stick.

"The kids are fighting again," Sango said helping me and Kaede clear dinner. "At least there not killing each other," Miroku added tapping a fist to his shoulders; he took his son from Sango's lap and threw him into the air.

InuYasha snuck out the door with Kikyko while the kids laughed and chased each other. "How about we go for a run?" InuYasha told her, touching a hand over her face. "Run? Like Inuko," she asked smiling.

InuYasha set her down on her feet and kneeled down next to her, holding his arms out behind his back. Kikyko jumped on to her father's back and giggled. "Ready," he said, wrapping his arms around her legs firmly. She placed her tiny hands on her father's shoulders.

"Let's go," he said smiling, as he jumped to his feet and darted through the village. "Aaahh," Kikyko closed her eyes and buried her face against her father's back. "What's wrong Kikyko?" he asked slowing down his pace. "Too fast," she said clinging to his haori.

"Come here," he told her bending down to one knee and letting her down. He scooped her up in to his arms and jumped in to the air. "I think this is much better," he said as she giggled and threw her arms into the air.

InuYasha, darted through tree's and jumped in to the air swiftly landing on a tree branch. "Know where we are Kiki?" he asked her, she blinked her eyes and looked around, then shook her head.

"This is called the tree of Age's, it's where your mom and I meet for the first time." He told her sitting down on a thick limb, pulling Kikyko to his lap. "Papa, this is old tree?" she asked looking down at it.

"Yeah this tree is really old, and it has a lot of history to it." He replied resting against the tree's thick bark. Kikyko rested her head against her father's chest. "Papa," she asked. "Yeah?" he replied, patting her head.

"Kiki sleepy," she said looking up at him and rubbing her eyes. "Story?" she asked resting her head against her father's chest again. He wrapped his arms around her covering her with his sleeves so she wouldn't get cold.

"How about I tell you about this tree hmm?" he said touching her hair. She yawned and nodded. InuYasha started telling Kikyko the long history of the Tree of Age's and how he meet her mother. He told her of Naraku and the Shikon Jewel. Kikyko would doze in and out of consciousness, trying to listen to the story.

Finally her body gave in, and she slept in her father's arms. "Kiki?" he whispered looking down at her. "Let's get you home!" he told her, slowly shifting his weight from the tree.


	40. Tetsusaiga Stolen: Inuko's Michevious

**A/N: I think I have another chapter with this title lol OOOPSS... I think I might've mixed something up. Anyhoo enjoy!**

* * *

**Tetsusaiga Stolen: Inuko's Mischievous Plot**

InuYasha had come through the door with Kikyko fast asleep in his arms. I curled up next to Inuko covered in blankets, the night had fallen colder and a midst of cold air blew through the house.

InuYasha gently put Kikyko down next to me and covered her with the blankets, he slide in next to me and wrapped an arm around me. I shivered and rolled over.

"Sorry," he whispered. I pressed my arms against his warm body and blinked my eyes. "Inu-Yasha?" I asked looking up at him. He pressed his face against my head. "InuYasha, thanks…" I said thanking him for today. For taking Kikyko out, and for making her feel like she belonged.

InuYasha's arms tightened their grip around me as he pulled me in closer to his body. "You're so warm." I whispered at him closing my eyes. "You promised me three days," he reminded me, I smiled and nodded. "Tomorrow…" I whispered and closed my eyes again.

"I'll hold you to that," he whispered back. InuYasha touched a hand to my chin and pulled my face up to him and kissed me. "Stop that, not now," I whispered at him. He smiled and pressed his forehead against mine.

"Let me sleep…" I mumbled at him and curled myself closer to him.

Morning hadn't come any sooner; the kids were awake already and screaming. I woke up and touched my head. "I have such a headache." I muttered, Inuko hovered in front of me, his eyes blinked and he stared at me looking me straight in the eyes.

"Morning mom," he said. I blinked and looked him over. "Your dirty, were you outside again?" I asked him looking at his dirt covered hands and his clothes. "Yeah, we were playing…" he told me looking at his hands.

"Where's your sister?" I asked him pulling the sheets off me. "She's outside with dad," he said standing up straight. "There's an orange tree growing in the village and everyone's there picking from it," He said pointing out the door.

I stood up and stretched my arms over my head, "well how about we go see this orange tree," I told him. He smiled and nodded. "Yeah," Inuko shouted and darted out the door. "Hang on," I shouted after him and followed him out the door.

I chased after Inuko trying to keep up with his speed; he'd stop every so often and look back at me, then dart off again. Just wait until I get my hands on him. When I finally caught up to him he was at the tree staring at it. "See it's huge," he said. I looked around and a lot of the village children were out with their parents, picking oranges from the tree. "Hey you," InuYasha said coming towards me with Kikyko on his shoulders, her hands were picking at an orange.

"I've never seen this tree before," I told InuYasha looking up at the tree. "It's been here, it just doesn't grow, it grows every ten years or so." He told me also looking up at it. Its leaves were glistening in the sun, and glowing.

It was huge, round and plump, the oranges hung from every branch, it looked like it would never run out of oranges. It had so many, and they covered every part of the tree. "Orange," Kikyko giggled taking a bite out of the orange.

"You're dripping on me," InuYasha hissed at her, and scowled, she giggled. "Hey I want some," Inuko shouted jumping up and down his hands extended out at her. "No," she said then took a bite out of her orange again.

I picked him up in my arms and walked over to the tree. "Oh yeah," he said as his hands started to pick at the tree. "Kagome," Sango's voice echoed, her girls were laughing and picking at the tree as well.

"Good morning Sango," I said to her, Haku and Kira were both in her arms, and Miroku had Koji in his. "Hey Kagome," Miroku said as well. "Can you believe this tree, it's amazing," he said standing next to Sango.

"I know, it's great, let's take some oranges home…" I told Inuko. He started picking lots of oranges and shoving them into his sleeves. "Daddy look," Kikyko shouted pointing at a spider crawling up a tree. InuYasha scooped it up in his hands and held it up to her, "it's only a spider Kiki it won't hurt you at all," he said showing her the spider. She looked at it and examined it as it crawled over his fingers.

Then it jumped onto his hair. "Aaahhh," she screamed nearly falling off her father's shoulders. InuYasha's hands caught her before she fell. "Kikyko it's a spider," he said taking it off his head and placing it back on the tree. "What's with you and things that crawl?" he asked her as she watched the spider crawl up the tree.

"There yucky," she shouted and threw her hands into the air. I smiled and pulled her from InuYasha's shoulders into my arms. Sango and I chatted the whole time while the kids picked oranges from the tree.

"Inuko I found lots of oranges," Haku told Inuko as she pulled some of the oranges from the tree. "I'm going to take lots home," he said shoving oranges into his sleeves. "Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" I asked waving my hands frantically at Inuko who kept shoving oranges into his long kimono sleeves.

"I'm hiding oranges," he said eyeing me. "Not in your sleeves Inuko," I told him taking the oranges out of his hands. He scowled at me and picked three more from the tree and shoved them into his sleeves.

InuYasha took an orange from the tree and broke it in half. "Haha, it's okay Kagome let him be," InuYasha remorse picking Inuko up. "Miroku, do you mind if I drop the kids off later on today?" InuYasha held Inuko in his arms and came towards Miroku. "Not a problem, but where are you and Kagome going?" he asked, patting Inuko's head. He hated when someone patted his head. He scowled at Miroku and pulled his hand off his head.

"I was thinking we go to the place we built in the forest," he whispered leaning in towards Miroku. Inuko twitched his ears and leaned in to listen. "How long do you think you'll go for?" Miroku asked. "Three days, no longer." InuYasha replied. "WHAT THREE DAYS," Inuko shouted.

"Hey, hey now… mom and I deserve some time alone," InuYasha argued as Inuko jumped out of his arms. "Not fair," he said arguing in return. "Cut it out Inuko," InuYasha placed his hands on his hips and bent down to Inuko's level. "Listen brat, don't piss me off, I'm actually in a good mood today, so let's keep it that way…" he taunted.

"Whatever," Inuko pouted crossing his heavy arms. "Well InuYasha, you may bring the children over whenever you want, I'm going to take mine home however and eat these delicious oranges they picked," Miroku smiled, Koji waved at us in his arms. "Bye Kagome," Sango said, taking Haku and Kira with her.

The girls each had a basket heaping of oranges and were carrying them home as they waved at us. I smiled and looked at Kikyko, "How about we head home too?" I asked her she smiled and giggled.

"Inuko lets go," I shouted at him. "Yeah yeah," he said pushing past his father, walking ahead of me. "Show some respect," InuYasha shouted back at him as he followed behind me. I put Kikyko down so she could walk with Inuko, as he was trying to balance himself, his arms extended so he wouldn't lose the oranges.

InuYasha put an arm around my shoulders and pulled me in to him. "What's with you?" I asked blushing, looking over at him. "Nothing why?" he replied, looking down at me from the corner of his eye.

Inuko ran through the door and took off his haori, and shook it upside. All the oranges rolled out of his sleeves and on to the floor, Kikyko chased them as they rolled away and picked them up.

"Catch it Kiki there it goes, on your right," he shouted at her as he shook his haori again. She was surely enjoying herself laughing and chasing after the oranges, "I got one, I got two," she shouted picking them up in her small arms. I grabbed a basket and helped Kikyko pick up the oranges.

Inuko looked into his sleeves and reached in to pick out the one last orange that remained. InuYasha helped and picked up some of the oranges and handed them to Kikyko. "Here yeah go," he said to her as she took them and placed them into the basket.

InuYasha stood up and took Tetsusaiga from his side and placed it to the floor next to my arrows. "I think I'm going to take a bath, you brats better behave," he said smug, rubbing his shoulders.

"Hey Inuko?" a voice echoed from outside, Inuko dropped his haori and peeked out the door. "Hey Hitoshi, what's up?" He shouted at him. "Can you come out and play, there's something real cool I want to show you," Hitoshi shouted in return.

"Mom can I go out and play?" he turned around and asked me, quickly putting his haori on. "Sure, but Kikyko goes with you…" I said pointing at Kiki who was trying to count the oranges. "1, 2, 3…" she started, then stopped and looked up at Inuko.

"Mom really, come on I want to play with Hitoshi, why does she have to come?" he protested, crossing his arms. "Well you can either take your sister with you, or stay here and the both of you can help me clean the house," I said sternly.

"Fine," he replied and held a hand out to Kikyko. She looked at the oranges in her hands, threw them to the floor and jumped to her feet. "We go play?" she asked Inuko taking his hand. "Yeah were going to play, be good okay?" he said to her as he took her gently by the hand and ran out the door.

"Good now maybe I can clean up in peace for once," I said to myself rolling up my sleeves.

"Hey Hitoshi," Inuko said as he ran up towards him. "Aw man, why'd you bring your sister?" he eyed Kikyko. "Because mother said I had too, so what were you going to show me?" Inuko asked, pulling Kikyko to his side. She swayed her feet back and forth and looked up at the sky.

"A demon lizard, it's huge, we caught it in a cage. I think it might be dangerous…" he said as he pointed to an old shed with a tilted roof. "In there? Wow, I want to see it." He said letting go of Kikyko's hand. She looked at him and chased after him. "Inuko where you going?" she asked running after him. "Stay back Kikyko, you don't like things that crawl, I'm going to look at a lizard okay, you sit out here at the door and wait for me." He told her as he waved his hands in the air.

"Okay," Kikyko said and sat down in front of the wooden rickety door. "Look Inuko," Hitoshi said as he crawled towards the cage that confined the large demon lizard. "IT'S HUGE," Inuko shouted looking at it.

"You know Inuko; if we have a sword like your dad's and let it out then kill it we'd be hero's…" Hitoshi said, poking a stick through the cage. The demon hissed at the boys.

Kikyko leaned in towards the door and heard Hitoshi and Inuko's conversation. She stood up and pushed the wooden door opened slightly and peered in. "How would I be able to wield my father's sword, no one can…" he said rubbing his head.

Kikyko closed the door quietly and took a few steps back, then turned around and ran back to the house. She quietly shifted through the door, and looked around for her father's sword. I was outside with InuYasha hanging the bed sheets.

Kikyko looked at her father's sword and staggered quietly towards it. She looked around to make sure we weren't coming back in, and took it into her hands holding it close to her body.

She turned around and held the sword to her back and walked out of the door backwards keeping her eye at the back door. When she was outside, she pulled the sword to her body and ran towards the old shed.

"INUKO," she shouted running into the broken wooden door. It cracked and broke to the ground the shed shook and collapsed; Inuko darted to his sister and grabbed her before the entire shed fell on top of her.

"You stupid idiot, what were you thinking," Inuko shouted at her, she beamed and looked up at him. "Look…" she said holding Tetsusaiga up to him.

"Kiki, father's going to kill you if he finds out you took his sword…" he shouted at her taking it from her with one hand. Hitoshi looked at the sword and then back at the shed. The shed shook violently, and the sound of the demon lizard emerged beneath the rubble.

"Ahhhh," Hitoshi shouted pointing at the lizard as it emerged through the rubble. "Ahhhh," Kikyko screamed and covered her eyes with her hands. "It's huge," Inuko hissed holding out Tetsusaiga.

"Come on Inuko kill it," Hitoshi shouted, pointing at the lizard frantically. "How," Inuko shouted as the lizard slithered towards them, its large mouth opened. He picked up Kikyko with one arm and ran, Hitoshi followed him.

"Use that sword, just slice it to pieces," Hitoshi shouted at him as they ran to the village. There were children playing in the village, laughing and enjoying the warm sun. "Get out of the way," Inuko shouted at the children as they came in to his view, the large lizard ripped through the ground its enormous mouth snapping at the kids.

"Aaaahh," all the children of the village shouted as they scattered quickly in to their homes. "Inuko I can't keep up," Kikyko shouted, tripping over her yukata. "Come on Kiki," he said pulling her up with his arms. He held out Tetsusaiga and pulled it out of its sheath.

"Alright, time for you to meet TETUSAIGA," Inuko shouted at the lizard as it came into his view. The lizard threw its head in to the air, and reached it's scantly arms to Kikyko.

It swooped its claws at Inuko tossing him to the ground, and swooped at Hitoshi throwing him to the ground as well. "Aaaahhhh," Kikyko shouted, staggering to her feet. Inuko rubbed his head and shifted to his feet holding tetusaiga with one hand.

"Come on you stupid lizard, leave her alone," Inuko taunted the lizard, provoking it. The lizard turned its eyes to Inuko, then to Kikyko. The demon picked Kikyko up with its hands and then slithered towards Inuko. "Leave her alone," he shouted at it.

"Inuko, kill it…" Hitoshi shouted, as the lizard swooped its head down towards Inuko snapping its large teeth at him. "I can't I'll hit Kikyko," he shouted coming towards Hitoshi. He helped him up off the ground. "Well do something," Hitoshi shouted at Inuko. Inuko held the sword to the air.

"Alright, stay back Hitoshi I'm going to cut this lizard up," Inuko shouted charging at the lizard. He swung the sword at the lizard's hard tail. "What the heck was that… you didn't even scratch it Inuko, that sword can't even cut paper," Hitoshi shouted picking up some rocks throwing it at the lizard. The lizard turned around and looked at Inuko and Hitoshi. He squeezed his grip at Kikyko, and struck Inuko to the ground with his sharp claws.

"Aaahh, damn it," Inuko shouted picking himself up. "Inuko help…" Kikyko shouted at him, as she kicked and squirmed at the lizards arm. "I'm trying Kiki the sword won't work," he shouted at her dodge the lizards attacks.

"Daddy," Kikyko shouted loudly, as the lizard tightened its grip around her. "I'm coming Kiki" Inuko shouted lifting the sword up over his head, but just as he was about to strike it down, an arm grabbed the swords blade pulling it out of Inuko's grasp.

"You stupid idiot, what the hell have you gotten yourself in to…" InuYasha shouted behind him, he struck Inuko over the head with his fist. I held my arrow to the lizard and shoot it at the lizards arm severing it. "Got yeah!" I shouted running toward Kikyko. "I have her InuYasha," I shouted back at him.

"Want to see how Tetsusaiga really works, watch and learn…" InuYasha hissed, as the sword pulsated in his hands, and transformed.

"Your dad's so cool," Hitoshi shouted coming to Inuko's side. Inuko rubbed his head and snickered. "WIND SCAR," InuYasha shouted striking the sword to the ground, massive blades of wind crashed through the ground striking the lizard destroying it.

InuYasha turned towards Inuko and sheathed his sword. "What the hell were you boys thinking, a demon lizard, it could've killed you…" InuYasha shouted at Inuko and Hitoshi. "Ah, I'm going home… bye Inuko…" Hitoshi crawled away from Inuko, then stood up and darted through the village.

InuYasha bent down and picked up Inuko by the pants, "I asked you a question." He protested. "I wanted to try to kill the lizard with the Tetsusaiga but it didn't work for me," Inuko said pulling his father's hand off his pants. "Yeah you idiot it won't work for you… stop fidgeting. You're in deep crap," he told him carrying him under his arm.

"You… young lady, you're in deep trouble…" InuYasha told her as he passed by us. I sighed and followed behind as he argued with Inuko all the way to the house. "Shut up!" InuYasha said to Inuko as he threw him in to the house entering the door.

"InuYasha take it easy on him," I said touching a hand to his shoulder, her brushed me off and took Kikyko from my arms. He set her down on the floor. She crawled towards Inuko. "Listen and listen good, Tetsusaiga is not a toy, and neither is your mother's arrows either… you could've seriously injured someone Inuko, what were you thinking?" InuYasha shouted at him. Kikyko's hands wrapped around Inuko's arm, she was scared of her father's wrath, and she stayed close to Inuko without moving.

"I didn't steal the sword, okay…." Inuko said hissing under his breath. "Ha yeah right and you're going to tell me that Kikyko managed to carry it and bring it to you, nice try…" InuYasha said lifting his sleeves up, taking a step towards the both of them. "You two need to learn some respect," InuYasha hissed under his breath. "No InuYasha stop it," I shouted at him wrapping my arms around his waist pulling him away from the kids.

"I did it papa," Kikyko muttered hiding her face in Inuko's arm. "What?" InuYasha said struggling to break free from my grasp. "What?" I said, letting go of InuYasha. "I take sword…" she said, closing her eyes and burying her face into Inuko's arm.

"You took Tetsusaiga?" InuYasha's eyes widened with shock. "I sorry papa," she said crying into her brother's sleeve. Inuko placed a hand to her head, comforting her.

"Kiki don't you ever do that again you hear me, you two are so grounded…" InuYasha waved a fist to the air. Grounded I was surprised InuYasha said that. I crossed my arms and came around him.

"The both of you will stay with Miroku and Sango tonight, and you're both grounded… I'll decide what your punishment will be," I leaned down towards them and reached my arms out to Kikyko. "Listen Kiki, your father's sword is not a toy…." I told her, she reached out to me; I took her into my arms and dried her eyes.

"Your father's really mad at the both of you; I suggest you two apologize to him and wash up…" I looked at her and Inuko. She nodded and wiped her eyes sliding out of my arms.

Inuko rubbed his behind and stood up; he came around me as well and followed Kikyko outside. "Daddy," Kikyko said, quietly he looked over at her and kneeled over the watering well.

Inuko came up behind Kikyko and lifted his eyes off the ground to his father. "I'm sorry we didn't mean for this to happen," Inuko muttered rubbing his head. "Daddy… Kiki sorry," she said grasping her hands against her Yukata. InuYasha washed his hands in the water and looked over at the kids from the corner of his eye.

"Daddy," Kikyko said trying to get his attention, she came towards him. "Come on dad, we said we were sorry…" Inuko said as well coming to Kikyko's side.

InuYasha didn't even look at them, and kept his hands in the water. "Papa," Kikyko said leaning over his arm. She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek when he grabbed her and splashed her with the water. "Ha, just don't do it again…" he told her splashing her with the water again. He splashed Inuko with the water as well and grabbed him. "Inuko, you're supposed to be the older on, don't ever try this stupid stun again…. Got it!" InuYasha said to him sternly.

"Aaah, stop splashing me…" he shouted, "Okay Okay it won't happen again." He hissed covering his face with his arms.


	41. RANT : BREAK SORRY

**RANT:**

**SORRY EVERYONE..** I've been so busy with school and work its been so ridiculous. "**InuYasha: A fuduel Fairytale**" has two more chapters to be uploaded and they will be very soon please bare with me. I'm working on a new fan fict with **Natchi17** also a new Sesshomaru story featuring Inuko and Kikyko please watch for new updates.. see you all later!

** Please be advised this will not be the end of Inuko or Kikyko on my deviant art account there will be drawings of my loveable characters as well please keep reading for more information on this.**


	42. Private Getaway: InuYasha & Kagome

**A/N: TA DA.. the long awaited two last chapters of "The Sealed Well," from now on I'm going to be much more productive and write more stories to share here online. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Its rather long, a bit staggered here and there, but it's going to have a great ending and a surprise in store.. no Kagome's not pregnant again. :D Please read the newer story I just posted and comment. See you all later!**

* * *

**Private Getaway: InuYasha & Kagome**

InuYasha held Kikyko in his arms as she sang a song to herself on our way to Sango and Miroku's. Inuko was mumbling to himself stomping his feet, walking ahead of us. "Inuko stop it," I shouted at him. "Why, you guys are leaving us…" he replied angrily. "We are not leaving you kids for good, we just need some time to ourselves, we are entitled to that…" I told him sternly, crossing my arms.

"Time to ourselves she says," he mumbled obnoxiously under his breath. "I heard that," I replied in a stern voice. "Oh will you just shut up Inuko, its not like we're leaving and never coming back, you're making a big deal over something stupid…" InuYasha shouted at him.

"Whatever," Inuko muttered crossing his arms into his sleeves a gesture he got from his father all too well. "Hey Kagome, I see you brought the kids… great we were just about to go out for a walk," Miroku smiled, holding Haku and Kira's hands. He had his son in a sling on his back.

"You kids want to come with us? Hm? Give Sango some quiet time?" he asked, letting go of Kira's hand and extending it out to Kikyko. She smiled and nodded, jumping out of her father's arms. She held Kira's hand and both girls smiled at each other.

"See why can't you two just tell us _'go for a walk so we can have some quiet time,' _instead of just disappearing all together." He mocked making his voice sound feminine. "First off you alone Inuko, are more of a handful then two twin girls are… and an even bigger pain in the ass with all this ridiculous questioning, now shut it," InuYasha said sternly.

"Now now InuYasha no need to badger the kid, he's just concerned, say Inuko… how about you join us for an evening stroll hm?" Miroku asked looking down at him. Inuko took in a deep sigh and gave a slight nod. "Good, Kagome, InuYasha, make yourself at home…." Miroku gestured towards the door, and smiled.

"Thanks Miroku, we won't be long anyway, we'll just say hi to Sango and be on our way as well…" I said smiling at the kids. "Awe," Kikyko said jumping up and down, "Don't go momma," she said again reaching her hands out to me. I bent down and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Be good, you're ungrounded for now until we get back so enjoy yourselves ok," I said to her tapping my forehead against hers. Inuko looked at me from the corner of his eye and then turned his gaze elsewhere.

"You, young man…" I told him, reaching my arms out at him smothering him. "AH, MOM REALLY STOP IT…" he said struggling. Kira and Haku both laughed quietly. "You're so embarrassing," he said rubbing his head. "I'm sorry, now be good you two okay, don't cause trouble Inuko I mean it." I said sternly standing up. "Well now, I'll see Sango now, you kids have fun…" I waved at them as Miroku pulled them along.

Inuko looked at me for a brief second as I disappeared through the door, he took in a deep breath and sighed crossing his arms. "Hey," InuYasha said from behind him. "Listen, I know your angry we're going away for a few days, but take this as a lesson to learn some responsibility okay, we won't be around forever… take care of your sister," he told him.

"Dad," Inuko said turning around. But InuYasha had already disappeared in to Miroku's house. "Hm," he said with a smirk, and then darted off following behind Miroku and the girls.

That night InuYasha and I had slept alone for the first time ever since the children were born. The old one level house, nestled deep in the forest, seemed very large for the first time, and rather quiet. We never really brought the children out here yet, the large wide opened field would be a wonderful place for them to play and just be themselves.

I sighed deeply as I brushed my hair. "What's wrong Kagome?" InuYasha asked as he slid in next to me. He took off his haori and draped it over my shoulders. "I'm okay InuYasha; I just miss the kids… I wonder what they're doing right now, do you think they've destroyed Miroku's house yet?" I smiled.

The thought of Inuko destroying Miroku's house was hilarious. After all he's a handful; it wouldn't be a surprise if Miroku and Sango would be ripping out their hair right about now. "Yeah know, if you miss the kids… we can go home early if you want," InuYasha said pushing my hair over my shoulder.

I hate it when he does that. "No, I'm fine InuYasha… I don't want to go home yet," I told him putting down my brush, and rested my head against his shoulder. "Want to sit outside with me?" he asked, touching a hand to my hair. I looked up at him and smiled. "Sure!" I said, as he reached for my hand.

The sun was so warm shining down through the tree tops. I placed my hand over my eyes and looked up at the birds flying over the tree tops. "Such a beautiful day," I said to myself smiling. "Ha, got yeah," InuYasha said his arms wrapped around my waist lifting me off the ground.

"Aaah, InuYasha…" I shouted at him as he lifted me into the air. "What has gotten in to you?" I stuttered, his haori slid off my shoulders and on to the ground. He pulled me to him and lied down on the grass. He pulled me to his chest.

I smiled and closed my eyes, his hand touched my hair. "Kagome," he said lifting an arm to his forehead shielding his eyes from the sunlight. "Mm hmm…" I replied. "I'm glad you're with me," he said. I looked up at him and smiled resting my head against his shoulder. "Me too…" I said sighing deeply.

"InuYasha," I asked, looking up at him. "Yeah?" he said softly, his voice rumbled under my ear. "Do you think, we could go back through the well again?" I asked sitting up. "The well? Kagome what if we can't return to this era?" InuYasha sat up as well and touched a hand to my forehead, pulling my bangs to the side.

"I really miss mom, grandpa and Sota… I would really like to see them," I knew InuYasha would totally be against us going through the well again, the first time we went through the well it was just us, the kids weren't even born. This time, it would be much more difficult.

If we got stuck on the other side and couldn't come back, the kids would be all alone. This worried me, but I tried not to think about the well sealing us on the other side. "Kagome… I can't risk it, I'm sorry…" he acclaimed, pulling the sleeves of his haori through his arms.

I sighed deeply. "Alright," I said quietly. "Alright… if you really want to go, we'll go… but not for long okay?" He smiled touching a hand to my face. "Really? We can go?" I smiled and jumped at him knocking him back down to the ground.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me around him. "Yeah we can go," he said again.

"It seems like forever since the last time I've been here," I placed my hands against my hips and stared at the well, which was covered by leaves, and moss. "Yeah, I think since Inuko was born…" InuYasha replied, coming up behind me. He reached for my hand pulling me behind him, "ready to go?" he asked pulling me towards the well.

"Yeah," I beamed. He jumped into the well and I followed behind. "Oh," I said as I slammed against InuYasha when we landed on the other side. "Sorry," he said wrapping his arm around me, pulling me over the well on the other side.

"Were back, InuYasha…? I can't believe it," I was so excited I just wanted to slide opened the shrine doors and run into the open courtyard and scream for mom, grandpa and Sota.

But InuYasha's hand pulled me to him and stopped me before I reached the sliding doors. "InuYasha," I turned and shouted at him. "No one's here Kagome," he said sniffing the air. "I can't pick up any scents, I don't think anyone's here…" he said crossing his arms. He slid open the shrine doors, and leaned against them.

I ran out to the courtyard and looked around. He's right the house was empty. I ran around the courtyard spreading my arms out. The sun was so beautiful as it was setting, leaving an orange red color in the sky. InuYasha ran after me and grabbed me.

"Thanks InuYasha," I said smiling. I pulled his arms from around me and headed for the house. He walked in after me. "What do I want to do first?" I said to myself scanning the interior, everything was still the same as when I had left the first time, even the house smelt the same.

"What's this?" InuYasha asked smelling a letter that was left on the table. "A note," I took it from him and read it out loud. I sighed and placed the note back on the table. "Seems like mom, Sota and grandpa are on vacation, again…." I said angrily. "I'm going to take a bath," I said angrily clenching my fists. "Kagome?" InuYasha said grabbing my arm turning me around to face him.

"I'm sorry your families not home, we'll stay if you want until they return…" he said trying to comfort me. "Forget it, who knows when they'll be back… let's just enjoy these three days and go back home." I scowled at him. He let go of my arm, and said nothing.

I opened the door to my bedroom and went in. My room too was still the same, same bed, same everything. I sat at the edge of my bed and fell back. "Why am I upset, mom, Sota, and grandpa never know when I'd be coming back… I guess, they deserve their vacation too…" I said to myself.

I sat up and slide off my back crawling over to my dresser. "I need a good hot bath," I opened my dresser and reached for a towel.

"That was amazing…." I said to myself dressing quickly in the bathroom, I cracked open the door so the steam would escape. "I feel much better now," I said tapping my cheeks. I walked down the hall back to my bedroom and opened the door.

"Inu-Yasha?" I said surprised. He was sitting on my bed waiting for me with two bowls of food placed next to him on a tray. "Did you make food?" I asked coming towards him. He smiled and pulled me to his lap. "Here," he said handing me a bowl of ramen. "Ramen I should've known," I chuckled and took apart the chopsticks.

InuYasha picked up his bowl as well. We tapped our bowls together and started to eat, and talk. We haven't really had this much time to ourselves in a long time, I really missed it. We started talking about memories, the Shikon jewel was even thrown in, and the kids.

I was dozing off, trying to keep myself from falling asleep, I kept trying to make sense of the conversation we were having. "Kagome?" InuYasha said taking the empty bowl from me. I rested my head against his shoulder. "Hey…" he smiled touching a hand to my hair. Too late, I had fallen asleep. InuYasha pulled me under the sheets and wrapped his arms around me keeping me close to his body.

"InuYasha," I whispered grasping my hands against his haori. I felt his hands touch mine, "what is it Kagome?" he asked pressing his head against mine. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. "Come, shopping… with me…. Tomorr-o—oww…" I stuttered, my eyes fell heavy again. "Shopping really Kagome," I heard him say, he sighed, and I could feel his chest against my arms.

The sun shone through my curtains the window was opened and a light draft blew though my window. I shivered and pulled the sheets over me. InuYasha hadn't moved all night, his arms wrapped around me again, pulling me closer to him. "Good morning," he said smiling, his head against mine. "Good morning," I smiled in return and pulled the sheets off of me. "Do you seriously want to go shopping…?" he asked his voice agitated and disturbed. "Yes, I want to take stuff home with us," I said touching a hand to his forehead. He narrowed his eyes at me and pulled my hand away.

"Oh come on InuYasha it's not that big of a deal," I told him pulling his arms from around me. He sighed and released his grip from around my body. I slide out of bed, but InuYasha's arms restrained me pulling me back in. "InuYasha…" I hissed at him. He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. "If you're trying to get out of shopping… it's not working," I told him narrowing my eyes. I crossed my arms, and scowled at him. "Fine," he said letting me go.

I shifted out of bed again and went to my dresser to find something decent to wear. InuYasha sat up and leaned against my wall, he watched me as I hovered around my room dressing, talking to myself—like I usually do when I'm in a panic, and trying to multitask, unsuccessfully if I might add.

"Need help!" he asked, sliding off my bed. I was awkwardly balancing some folded clothes, my back bag, and Bouya's stuffed animal toys in my arms. InuYasha grabbed my bag and the toys.

"Thanks," I said sighing deeply. "Okay let's take everything into the living room, I'll grab my purse and we'll go shopping," I told him walking down the hall from my room. He followed behind without words; I knew he was agitated with going shopping. He hated going shopping in my world, the last time I took him shopping we ended up buying baby clothes, and a full bag of food and other miscellaneous items.

"There," I said putting a hat over InuYasha's ears. "That should do it," I smiled. He narrowed his eyes and glared at me. "I hate this thing," he complained. "Oh well, it's only for a few hours," I told him. He glared at me again, I pretended not to notice.

"Hey Kagome," InuYasha said hovering around the kitchen. He was almost annoying, "Yeah" I replied. "Why not we just skip shopping and go back home early," he placed his hands on his hips when he said this and laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him a cold glare. "You're not getting out of this InuYasha, we're going SHOPPING…" I protested loudly.


End file.
